Fairytale Ending
by Valkyrnovas
Summary: A freelance veterinarian lives in a humble forest cottage. He has a passion for fairytales and spends more time with animals than humans. One day, a chance encounter thrusts his life into a fairytale adventure of his own. GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters.

 **Warnings:** Nudity, Swearing, MalexMale Relationship.

* * *

The sun rose steadily, spreading its rays of warmth across the land as if to chase away the icy chill brought by the thunderstorm the previous night. One by one, the townspeople emerged from their houses to go about their daily chores. Farmers rushed to the fields to assess the damage to their crops, shop owners hurriedly swept the cobblestone path outside and made last minute checks before opening time while the royal guards stood vigilant at the castle gates.

A towering stone grey castle broke what would have been a flat skyline of cottages and the surrounding forests. The castle had many turrets spiralling upwards and it looked like you could touch the heavens if you stood on one of them. Wide hallways and intricately designed archways, that could fit even a giant, spread throughout the castle grounds. Floor-to-ceiling tapestries adorned the castle walls in a rich royal blue with gold trimmings, the colours of the Kingdom of Las Noches.

Deep within the forests, sunshine filtered through the dense foliage, creating patches of bright spots across the forest floor. Birds and woodland critters scurried out of the way as a youth and his dog, an Alaskan malamute with brownish grey fur, raced past firs and pines. Feet and paws splashed in the many puddles left behind by the storm. Long locks of a vibrant orange whipped behind the boy as he tried to keep up with his Alaskan malamute, jumping over fallen branches along the way. They came to a stop, panting for breath (the human more so than the dog) upon reaching a clearing full of colourful flowers that swayed with the wind, undulating like the waves of a multi-hued ocean.

The youth known to the townspeople as Ichigo Kurosaki scanned the field of waving flora. Searching brown eyes lit up, having sighted a small patch of mint growing between stalks of lilies and tulips. He quickly collected the mint as well as other herbs and deposited them into his shoulder bag.

"Alright I think that should be enough, Zangetsu. Let's head back so that I can tend to that poor cat's rashes," said Ichigo.

His dog, Zangetsu barked in agreement; tail wagging as he followed his master back the way they came.

Ichigo lives with his dog in a small but homey cottage in the forest. Sometimes villagers bring their pets or livestock for him to treat, or he makes a house call if the animal is too large. He is a veterinarian and makes enough from his profession to get by and then some. Not like he needed that much money anyway as he didn't have a family or spouse to support. His father and two sisters live in the Kingdom of Seireitei, further up North beyond the mountain range. He received yet another letter from them, entreating him to come live with them in Seireitei, but Ichigo didn't have the heart to leave Las Noches, since this was where his mother was laid to rest. Unbidden memories from long ago threatened to surface. He frowned, shaking the thoughts from his head and continued at a brisk pace. A little stream ran near his cottage, about five minute's walk. Already he could hear the sound of water running over smooth river stones. He turned right, heading towards the stream, to collect some water before he went back. This was part of his daily routine as he did not have a well, so he made a short trip to the stream whenever he needed water. When he needed to bathe, he would go further downstream where the stream opened up into a river. He had a leather flask slung across his shoulder which could hold up to 10 litres. The stream was hitting the rocks more harshly due to the rain the night before. As he filled his leather flask, he glimpsed sparkling blue out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't sunlight being reflected by ripples on the water's surface. No, it was shinier like tinsel. As he moved closer, he realised that it was an azure swallowtail caught between some reeds. Under the sunlight its wings reflected various shades of blue from deep lagoon to a light teal, while the edges were tipped with black. As he pushed the reeds apart so that he may move the butterfly to a drier place, he let out a gasp, eyes wide in shock.

"What is this? This is – !" He stared at it, unable to comprehend what he was seeing, for instead of a normal insect body under those wings, laid the body of a man. A very small one, but it resembled the male human anatomy. _Is it – no, is he a pixie or – or a fairy? Argh, what do you call this creature!_ While Ichigo's thoughts ran circles, Zangetsu came closer to inspect the interesting butterfly. Zangetsu had chased butterflies before, but this one was different. He gave a sniff – it didn't smell like those insects, its scent more human like his master, but it was a tiny human. Zangetsu recalled Ichigo's sister, Yuzu carrying small human-shaped dolls everywhere. He liked to gnaw on those dolls. Maybe this was something similar. Wanting to see if this would be as chewy as Yuzu's dolls, Zangetsu moved in, its muzzle inching closer to the target.

"No Zangetsu." Snapped out of his reverie, Ichigo waved his dog back so as not to get in the way and accidentally crush the butterfly – fairy – creature. _Fuck!_ He would settle on the species classification later. For now he gently tried to pick up the "butterfly", so as not to jostle the cuts marring its body. He had no way of knowing how badly injured the little guy was. He would be able to better assess the damage and hopefully patch him up once he brought the little blue-haired man back to his cottage. For now, he wrapped the little blue-haired guy in a green handkerchief. For a little guy, he sure did get a lot of injuries. He hoped this little blue-haired man wasn't as clumsy and absent-minded as his friend Orihime Inoue. Hmm, little blue...little blue. I guess I'll call him Little Blue until I find out his name. Having decided, he slung his leather flask over his right shoulder while holding the newly dubbed Little Blue in his left.

In a short while, his cottage came into view. Before he left, his father helped him build it using redwood trees. There were mahogany-framed windows around the house and even a nice porch with a bench, which he liked to relax in and enjoy the scenic beauty. He also cultivated a small vegetable garden next to it. The overall look had a rustic feel to it and he was happy to call this place his home.

Ichigo entered the house and put down his things before crossing over to his oak dining table. He grabbed some hand towels from the kitchen counter nearby and let Little Blue rest on top of the towels on the table. He then proceeded to take out his medical supplies and a bowl of water. First, he cleaned his wounds carefully before applying antiseptics and then finally bandaging him up. _This isn't so bad. It's like bandaging a small bird or rodent._ With more confidence, Ichigo tied the last of the bandages. When he was done, Little Blue looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Unavoidable as he had multiple lacerations on his arms, legs, and torso...you get the picture. _At least his beautiful face was free of injuries_. Ichigo reeled from his thoughts. Where did that come from? Perhaps he was lonelier than he thought, as most of his visitors were whatever stray or injured animal people brought for checkups or sometimes dumped on his doorstep. _The nerve of them, picking up and then tossing away as if it were some toy and not an actual living, breathing being_. He scowled. This was one of the reasons why he preferred the company of animals over his own kind.

He brought out some fresh hand towels and made a makeshift nest-bed on the dresser in his bedroom. He then took out the mint from his bag and ground it into a salve. He went to his living room where a brown kitty with white spots lay in a basket in the corner. He gently coaxed the cat named Belle onto its side so that he may apply the salve to her belly. Her owner brought her here in the wee hours of the morning, frantically pleading for Ichigo to save his cat. Ichigo fell out of bed and cursed up a storm before he realised it was a client. He let the man in so that he could assess the cat's condition. Ichigo calmed the man down before explaining that it was just a bad case of rashes from prolonged exposure to the sun. He then advised the man on how to properly care for his cat while she was in this condition and went to bring out a bottle of salve, only to find it empty. Which led to his extra early morning jog. Ichigo snorted. At least this cat is well loved by her owner. The man will be back for his cat later in the day. Ichigo then wrapped some bandages around her tummy so that she would not lick away the salve. Then he cleaned his tools before packing away everything and threw the soiled towels into the laundry basket.

He then made breakfast, or rather brunch for himself and fed Zangetsu some kibble. He checked on Little Blue again, who was still asleep, before going out to tend to his garden, Zangetsu prancing at his heel. He had some tomatoes, lettuce, radishes, potatoes, onions, carrots and even a few stalks of corn. He knelt next to the lettuce and began weeding. All the while his thoughts strayed to his little blue friend. Where had he come from? Ichigo never knew fairies existed. There had never been any accounts of such creatures save for in children's books. Maybe it was because they were so small and could have easily been mistaken for another butterfly from afar like Ichigo had. Or perhaps they were hiding, driven to near extinction as humans continue to raze forests for more farmland. An entire colony hiding in secret, biding their time until the day their numbers grew and they could take back their land from the vile humans. His brows creased. His imagination was running wild again.

"What do you think, Zangetsu? Am I saving a friendly creature or a sworn enemy that will strike me in my sleep?"

Zangetsu tilted his head with a questioning look. After awhile he gave a happy bark, which will hopefully disperse the frown on his master's face.

"Oh, you think he's friendly? I sure hope you're right. I wouldn't want end up fighting with someone so dazzling – I mean fragile," he sighed, a blush creeping up his neck.

 _Success!_ Zangetsu yipped, his tail wagging rapidly. Ichigo laughed. Zangetsu was his closest companion, practically family. Zangetsu was fiercely protective of him and comforted him on stormy nights. He also gave the best cuddles and asked for nothing in return save for his affection. He couldn't ask for a better companion.

After lunch, Belle's owner came by to pick her up. He profusely thanked Ichigo for his life-saving skills, although Ichigo tried to get a word in that he really was exaggerating too much. The man paid him for his services and took his cat home with him, all the while cooing at his tabby. Ichigo went to the river to rinse off the sweat and dirt accumulated throughout the day. Zangetsu sat on the side, tongue lolling and enjoying a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. Ichigo, feeling mischievous, splashed some water onto Zangetsu, pulling an indignant yelp from its throat. Ichigo burst into laughter while Zangetsu retreated a little ways from the riverbank, warily eyeing his master, before settling down in a safe zone. After washing some more, Ichigo got out and dried himself with the towel he brought along and dressed in fresh clothes. Zangetsu got up and followed his master at a relaxed pace.

Upon reaching home, he threw the clothes and towel to the laundry basket. Then he went to check on Little Blue again hoping that he might be awake this time, but unfortunately he was still in the same position he left him in, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the only sign that he was still in the realm of the living. Now that he looked at him, passed the shock and not in vet mode, he realised Little Blue was really handsome. With wild blue locks styled in controlled chaos and an angular face, he truly looked like something out of a fairytale. If he were normal human-sized, Ichigo would have asked him out, but it wasn't meant to be no matter the amount of wishful thinking. He hoped Little Blue was at least friendly.

With nothing much left to do for the day, Ichigo settled down on the bed and picked up his novel from the nightstand and opened it to the page with the bookmark. It was about a prince who had been turned into a frog by witch, because he was rude and did not listen to the problems of his people nor fulfil his duties as a prince and only enjoyed hunting all day, every day of the year. It was a chance encounter during one of his hunting trips in the forest. The witch had heard of the prince's neglect of his duties and people, and thus cursed the prince to be a pathetic little frog. At first, the prince was mortified, then angry that little wench would dare to harm royalty. The witch made the frog prince do chores for her around her little hut in the forest. She criticised the prince's character and said that at least now he had an appearance befitting his personality. Not one to take things lying down, the prince bit back that she was a cruel witch who had kidnapped a person of royal birth. He went on to rant that he would find a princess to change him back. That outburst earned him a hex. They bickered like that for four years, the witch sometimes throwing a hex his way in the heat of an argument. The more time the frog prince spent with the witch, the more he realised that he was in love with her fiery and brutally honest personality. As cliché as it may sound, no one had ever sounded him out for his mistakes, let alone raised their voices at him like the witch. It was a classic case of love at first curse. Hoping to impress her, the frog prince started doing his chores diligently without complaint, and listened earnestly when she cussed him out. The witch, noticing the change, questioned him about his good behaviour and the prince confessed his love for the witch who had captured his heart so completely. The witch saw that the frog prince was sincere and accepted his confession. She gave him a kiss, which instantly turned the frog back into a prince. Of course the curse could not be broken simply by kissing a princess. That would have been too easy. This curse could only be lifted when the victim received a kiss from the caster, in this case, the witch. The prince, overjoyed, proclaimed his undying devotion to a happy witch. However, by the dawn of the next day, the witch could not find the prince anywhere. Not even a note to say where he had gone. The witch had been fooled and she crumpled on her doorstep, heartbroken. _That bastard,_ Ichigo thought.

This was the part where Ichigo had stopped reading. His eyes frantically flew across the words, all the while mentally cursing the prince for his bastardness and then, one year later... _Oh, he came back_ , Ichigo noted with surprise. Apparently, the prince did not want to propose to the witch as a pathetic excuse of a prince and returned to the palace to complete his training so that he may be a prince worthy of the witch's hand in marriage. The witch accepted, and all was almost forgiven, as the witch yelled at the prince to leave a note the next time he left for a long period. The prince apologised sheepishly. In his haste to become a better man, he didn't think to leave a note. They had a grand wedding and the people rejoiced that their prince, who made a roundabout change in behaviour, now had a beautiful queen by his side. And they lived happily ever after. Ichigo sighed happily at the fairytale ending and drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled with talking frogs and hex-throwing witches, which then turned into a dream of azure butterflies, shimmering in a mystical garden. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue eyes, and a grin showing overly sharp teeth. The blue-haired fairy now in full human size levelled a stare at Ichigo, a hard gleam in his eyes. Ichigo sucked in a breath. Even in a furious rage, he looked beautiful like an avenging angel. With a snarl, the blue-haired fairy raised a sword and brought it down on Ichigo. His dream dissolving into a mixture of blue and silver.

Ichigo's eyes flew open...to the sight of blue hair and wild, but intelligent blue eyes. The teal markings under them further accentuating their colour. Ichigo only vaguely registered this as the last vestiges of his dream were at the forefront of his mind. The next moment, a (manly) scream rang throughout the cottage.

"Arrgh! You – you're the psychotic blue fairy!" The words rushed out as Ichigo abruptly sat up, hyperventilating.

The caused the blue-haired fairy to flutter gracefully to the mattress.

"I'm not a fairy," barked the mythical being. As the orange-haired youth's other words caught up to him he added, "And I'm not psychotic either! If anything, you're the psycho kidnapper holding me prisoner."

For a while there was no answer as Ichigo was distracted by the smooth baritone of the stranger. Then he woke up from his daze and retorted, "What? Well, excuse me for saving your sorry ass!"

Little Blue smirked, "That's royal ass to you! I'm a prince. Prince Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, son of King Allgron and Elleorra Jaegerjaques, and future ruler of Las Noches. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He gave a slight bow at his introduction, still wearing a smirk.

"Hmph! You're a royal ass alright, because you sure act like one!" Ichigo insulted. At the mention of asses so many times, Ichigo suddenly realised that his guest was stark naked. Ichigo's face heated up, a stream of profanities leaving at rapid fire. What had he gotten himself into? He now had a naked, arrogant and psychotic fairy with delusions of grandeur standing on his bed. His life would never be the same.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not a vet, but I read somewhere that mint is a good salve for eczema? Not sure if they had dog food in that era. Constructive feedback is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N** : Thanks for liking and following this fic. Here is Chapter 2. There's some exposition in this chapter.

 **Warnings:** Rated M just in case. Nudity, Swearing, Mentioned Character Death, MalexMale relationship.

* * *

"You're naked!" Ichigo squealed.

"That much is obvious," Grimmjow smirked.

"You're not wearing any clothes!" Ichigo waved his arms frantically, looking for all the world like a chicken with a conniption.

"Yes, I think we've established that fact," Grimmjow grinned, amused by the boy's flustered reaction.

Ichigo took a long deep breath to calm him and slowly clarified himself, "No, what I meant was, your bandages are gone and so are your wounds. From the looks of it, I had thought it would have taken you at least a week to recover." Ichigo was proud of himself for not stuttering like a fool he had made himself of earlier.

"Hmm, this?" Grimmjow had a thoughtful expression on his face before he went on to say, "High-speed regeneration...I'm an Espada." After revealing this fact, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Ichigo's reaction.

"Oh, okay. Well that explains it then," Ichigo nodded in understanding.

Grimmjow let out a relieved sigh, smirk back on his face. He didn't like people overreacting to his abilities. For all he was concerned, he was the same as any other person, just with some additional quirks. However, the people looked upon him in awe and reverence ever since he was born, all because of a stupid prophecy and his measly gifts. Even his parents looked at him like he was the chosen one sent by the heavens to save their kingdom from ruin. No pressure, right?

Anyway, the Espada were an ancient race who had strong bonds with the land. The ancient ones could wield the very elements of nature. It was said that they had the power to raise forests or level entire mountains with the flick of a wrist...or a sneeze. The Espadas of old were very powerful, leading some to be worshipped as gods. Now, by Grimmjow's time, the new generation of Espadas was different. They only had self-healing abilities, like high-speed regeneration and limited control over elements. They could only conjure weak flames or bring forth a light drizzle, nothing like the Espadas of old. The two generation's gap in power levels was as different as the peak of the tallest mountain and seabed of the deepest ocean. In short, there was no comparison. Their numbers had also dwindled to a handful. Now with nothing more than parlour tricks, this near extinct race became nomads, wandering from one kingdom to the next. The once proud race reduced to outcasts. That was until his father King Allgron, gave refuge and a sense of purpose to these remaining Espada. He valued their abilities and established an academy to nurture their talent. Anyone from the kingdom who showed promise was recruited to the academy. Usually an Espada could be identified by their magical abilities and also a unique birthmark. A birthmark was the mark of an Espada's latent magical abilities. One had twin lines running down their face, while another had a horizontal line which ran across her nose. Grimmjow's mark was the teal highlights under his eyes. All Espadas who graduated from the academy were loyal to King Allgron, the original refugee Espadas even more so.

"So how did a fairy like you end up so beaten and bloody?" Ichigo asked, breaking Grimmjow from his reverie.

"I told you I'm not a fairy. I'm human just like you," Grimmjow wore an indignant scowl.

"Really? Could've fooled me," Ichigo chuckled not so subtly at the not-a-fairy's denial.

"Well it's true," Grimmjow grumbled, not liking the fact that he was the subject of ridicule.

"What happened then? How did you become like this?" Ichigo gestured in his direction.

"Betrayal of the worst kind, that's what happened. Oh, when I get my hands on that Szayel..." Grimmjow snarled, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Wait, Szayel? As in Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th ranked Espada in the whole of Las Noches! That Szayel?" Ichigo asked.

"So you've heard of him," Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Just checking. It's not every day someone gets mauled by and Espada. I don't understand how this could have happened. Why did they target you?" Ichigo spoke rapidly.

"Okay, first of all, I wasn't 'mauled' as you put it. As I said, I was ambushed. Those sneaky bastards. If they didn't get the drop on me, they would have been the ones to be mauled. Second of all, Szayel wasn't the one who gave me those wounds. He only transformed me into this. And for your last question, isn't it obvious why they targeted me? Since I am a prince and the only heir to the throne and all." Grimmjow huffed indignantly.

"Okay, you keep saying you're Prince Grimmjow...I don't know how to break this to you, but here goes...Prince, or rather King Grimmjow now, is already on the throne. Has been ever since the King relinquished the throne to him when he was nine years old. He is in the castle right now, even as we speak. Are you following me? Is any of this registering with you? You don't look so good," Ichigo worried his bottom lip, noting the paling features of Grimmjow.

"Back up the horse cart. What do you mean passed the throne to me when I was nine? I left the kingdom to see the world. I told you I just got back yesterday from my 20-year journey. This is not possible...this is not possible," Grimmjow muttered softly. A sinking feeling falling into his gut. Something was terribly amiss. How could he be supposedly on the throne when he was physically here, wherever this was? He knew he was himself, so who was the impostor on the throne, claiming to be him? There must be some mistake. The more he thought about, the more he came to believe that someone must have had assumed his identity. He would have to make his way to the castle immediately to confront the fake prince and to take back what was rightfully his. Although, something didn't add up. Why would the King, his father allow someone else to take his place and name? He knew they didn't part on amiable terms, but this was outrageous.

"Say uh – I didn't catch your name."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." he supplied.

"Right. Ichigo, I need you to take me to the castle so that I can get some answers from my father. He must be out of his mind, giving my place to a complete stranger! What next? Am I going to find out that he has been hiding a secret illegitimate child from an affair and that impostor is actually my step-brother? Oh, the nerve!" Grimmjow fumed, thinking of all the things he was going to say to his father. How could he do this to him?

"Uhh, I guess you haven't heard..." Ichigo started hesitantly.

"Haven't heard what?" Grimmjow barked.

"Okay, there's uh, more bad news. I think you may want to sit down for this." Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to comply before continuing. "Okay, King Allgron relinquished the throne to Prince Grimmjow..." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow uncertainly, not liking the maelstrom that was going to hit the minute those words left his mouth. "...shortly before he passed away. I'm sorry Grimmjow, but King Allg – I mean, your father is dead. Has been for years. Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" Ichigo's protective instincts came out. Even though what this guy claimed was outrageous, that he was the real prince, Ichigo couldn't help but believe him, because he looked so sincere. Also, there was no way that the pain in his eyes right now could be fake. He knew that feeling – the feeling of his world crashing around him, the feeling of hopelessness, of regret – regrets of not being able to save his mother from her fate.

For a while, silence hung in the air. The Grimmjow spoke up, voice bitter, "Well, it's not a big deal. He was a stubborn fool to the end. He's the reason I left in the first place. We didn't agree back then, there's no reason to believe he would see things my way even if he were alive now."

Ichigo was shocked. That was not the reaction he was expecting. However, maybe this was Grimmjow's way of coping with pain, by being blunt and insulting, to hide his true feelings.

Wanting desperately to change the subject, Ichigo spoke the first thing that came to his mind, "So where are your clothes? I'm pretty sure you didn't travel around the globe, butt naked."

Grimmjow raised an incredulant eyebrow, "When I was turned into this, my clothes didn't conveniently shrink with me."

"Oh, that's right." On hindsight speaking first without thinking wasn't the best idea. Oh how he wanted to bash his own head right now.

"Why are you so hung up on my state of undress? It's not like you haven't seen any of this before." Grimmjow gestured to his body." You are so much of a prude that I could've been fooled to think that you are the prince and I am the lowly peasant."

"I'm not a prude," Ichigo said while trying to avert his eyes from where Grimmjow was pointing. "It's just called being decent. To not make other people uncomfortable, because they have nowhere else to look when talking to you," Ichigo justified.

"Oh? So you're uncomfortable when I don't wear anything. Do you find my body that hideous?" Grimmjow baited.

"Yes! I mean no! You have a gorgeous physique –" Ichigo cut himself off before he gave away exactly how closely he had been marvelling at his body.

Grimmjow barked in laughter. _Hook. Line. And sinker_. Grimmjow broke into a wide grin. If nothing else, he would have a lot of fun tormenting this guy.

"Anyway, we'll have to go buy some clothes for you, unless you want to walk around in a handkerchief?" Ichigo changed the subject.

Grimmjow levelled glare at him.

"Right, so shopping it is." Ichigo concluded.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Grimmjow asked. "The shops here don't exactly sell clothes in my size."

"Oh, um. We could...try maybe the...toy shop? I think there might be something that would fit you there. Since, dolls wear little clothes too, right?" Ichigo bounced the idea around.

"I suppose we could give that a try," Grimmjow reluctantly agreed, not too keen on the idea of being reduced to playing dress-up. It was one of the things he didn't miss from his time in the castle.

* * *

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Ichigo cooked two portions of eggs and honey-glazed ham, and set down a basket of re-steamed parmesan dinner rolls.

Grimmjow had a handkerchief wrapped around himself, courtesy of Ichigo, who had chucked it at him, insisting that he have some semblance of decency while in his house.

To Ichigo's irritation, Grimmjow wore the handkerchief well. It hung nicely on his frame like flowing robes, giving him the appearance of a foreign mercenary. _Was there anything that didn't look good on him?_ Ichigo puzzled at the conundrum.

Ichigo seated himself across from Grimmjow at the dining table and wondered how he was going to tackle the literal mountain of food in front of him.

Turned out it was needless worry, as Grimmjow just tore chunks of eggs and bacon, and proceeded to munch on them normally. The scene resembled an ant chomping with gusto. Ichigo didn't voice his opinion out loud, pretty sure that it would not be appreciated by his blue-haired friend.

* * *

When they were done, Ichigo deposited whatever Grimmjow couldn't finish into Zangetsu's food bowl. Zangetsu decided he liked their new house guest very much, if it meant special treats like this every day! Ichigo rushed through his chores so that they could finally clothe the caveman.

On the way to town, Ichigo asked Grimmjow something that had been nagging him for a while.

"Okay, so you're human, but do you think the spell that was cast turned you into a pixie or a fairy?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Does it matter? Besides, what's the difference?" He answered from Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo's long hair hiding Grimmjow from view.

"Well I read that pixies can spit fire and I dunno, fairies have, um, fairy dust?" Ichigo's explanation turned questioning towards the end.

"Well, I'm neither. I'm going to find that Szayel and when I do, I'll beat the living daylights out of him before making him change me back!" Grimmjow growled, bloodlust swirling in those blue eyes.

They arrived in front of a store with the sign above "Urahara's Toyshop". The chime of a bell signalled their entrance and they were greeted by a man behind the counter.

"Welcome to Urahara's Toyshop. I'm Kisuke Urahara, the owner. How may I help you?" The toymaker cheerily greeted as he came around from behind the counter. He was dressed strangely in a black haori, wearing a green and white striped bucket hat and were those clogs?

"Um, thanks, but I'm just browsing," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, well feel free to look around. If you need anything, just holler." The toymaker said before going back to his projects.

Ichigo went to the doll section, eyeing the wide selection. Rows upon rows of dolls lined the shelves on the wall. There was everything from traditional kimonos to Dutch outfits. They even had a replica of the royal family's robes.

Grimmjow piped up for him to get some of the prince outfits.

"Not the red one. Get the blue outfit. Don't you know that blue is the colour of the royal crest?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"You really are a royal ass. A royal pain in my ass." Ichigo spat.

"So you're saying that you're the woman in this relationship? No surprise there, what with your girlish squeals." Grimmjow snickered.

"I do not have girlish squeals!" Ichigo retorted, before he belatedly realised that he should have denied being a woman first.

"You're very easy to rile up, Strawberry." Grimmjow was having the time of his life, aside from attempted assassinations and the impostor in the castle.

A scarlet blush spread across Ichigo's face, accompanied with a deep scowl. He dismissed the jibe to his name, sick of explaining its real meaning to people. He pointedly ignored Grimmjow and browsed the rack. Grimmjow whispered his preferred choices to Ichigo. They got an army general's uniform, a warlock's outfit, a Roman soldier's get-up, a gentleman's garb and a pirate's outfit with a long coat. Basically anything with coats or a cape. Ichigo didn't understand Grimmjow's obsession, but he admitted to himself that the man would look good in a coat.

Satisfied with their selection, Ichigo brought the items to the counter.

"Ah, I see you have a large interest in dolls. Not many young men do nowadays. They're all obsessed with joining the army and engaging in meaningless brawls." The toymaker commented.

"They – they're not for me. Uh, they're for my sister. She lives in the Kingdom of Seireitei and she said they didn't have the same selections of dolls found here. I'm going to mail these to her later." Ichigo answered, fidgeting all the while.

"Is that so? You are such a kind and doting older brother," Urahara said.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo internally sighed. "Wait, how do you know I'm the older brother? I don't recall mentioning ages." Ichigo frowned.

Urahara brought out a paper fan in front of his face, "Oh–ho! No need to get so defensive, I merely assumed as little girls are usually the ones who collect dolls, no?

"Oh, right. Of course." Ichigo agreed with his reasoning.

Urahara packaged the dolls into boxes before packing everything into a paper bag and ringing up the total. "Will that be all?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo was about to nod when he caught sight toy beds for dollhouses lining the shelves the back wall. Ichigo asked Urahara to add one to the bag.

"Why are you buying a toy bed?" Grimmjow questioned.

Making sure that the toymaker was out of earshot, Ichigo replied, "Where else are you going to sleep?"

Not missing a beat, Grimmjow answered in a sultry tone, "I thought I would be sleeping with you." Grimmjow broke into a full teeth-bearing grin.

The red stain on Ichigo's face was now a permanent fixture. "You can't sleep in the same bed as me. I'd roll over and accidentally squash you like a bug." Ichigo whispered heatedly.

"Butterflies aren't bugs, they're insects." Grimmjow pointed out.

"That is not the point here and you know it." Ichigo quickly ended the conversation as the toymaker made his way back. If he noticed Ichigo's flustered appearance, he didn't mention it, to which Ichigo was grateful. Ichigo paid for his purchases and made a beeline for the exit, never noticing the lingering stare of the toymaker.

* * *

Outside, Ichigo strolled down the streets, not looking at anything in particular. His mind still reeling with recent events.

Grimmjow took the opportunity to find out more about what happened in Las Noches during his 20-year absence.

"Where is my mother? Is she still in the castle?" Grimmjow asked.

"Hmm, last I heard, Queen Elleorra had taken ill after the King's death and has been keeping to her rooms. She hasn't been seen in any public events since.

Grimmjow frowned. The bastard impostor was holding his mother prisoner. No doubt, not wanting her to reveal his identity to the people.

"What about Pantera?" Grimmjow asked next.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Pantera, my cat. The royal pet of the prince." Grimmjow elaborated. Pantera was a golden serval-jaguar hybrid. She had the markings of a serval, but the size and bulk of a jaguar. She was given to him at a young age, to put it simply. Luckily the cub did not attack him. In fact, it was very affectionate with little Grimmjow from the start. They had become fast friends and one would not be seen without the other. Pantera was his greatest love, after his mother.

"Oh, so that's the name of the prince's cat. She has been deemed unfit to accompany the prince during the prince's public appearances and is kept within the castle walls." Ichigo recalled some of the gossip he overheard.

"Let me guess, this was after King Grimmjow took the throne?" Grimmjow stated more than questioned. Ichigo nodded, frown marring his features as he realised the implications. The timing was too much of a coincidence.

To sat Grimmjow was pissed was an understatement. The bastard was keeping all his loved ones locked up. When Grimmjow got his hands on him, he would make him wish he had never even heard of the Jaegerjaques family name.

Glancing to the side, Ichigo slowed down and took a closer look at the notice board. It was an announcement of the parade to be held the next day, in celebration of King Grimmjow's birth. An idea occurred to Ichigo.

"Hey Grimmjow." At the grunt, signalling the bluenette's attention, Ichigo continued. "We may not have to go to the castle after all. Look, it says there's a parade tomorrow to celebrate the King's birthday. The King will be present. All we have to do is to confront him tomorrow and expose his treachery for all to see. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

Realising that Ichigo was correct, Grimmjow grinned evilly. He would get his revenge sooner than he thought.

* * *

With the most uplifting piece of news he's heard all day, Grimmjow retired to (the toy) bed that evening, wanting to rest-up in preparation for tomorrow. Nothing could put a damper on his mood. As he closed his eyes, sleep came to him instantly.

* * *

 **A/N:** I initially envisioned Geppetto from Pinocchio to be the shopkeeper, but Urahara somehow sneeked in and hijacked the role. I've decided on weekly updates to give me a breather between chapters. I've started working on Chapter 3 which will hopefully be up by next week. Thanks for reading and constructive feedback is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** _Well I'm back. The Aerial Review Plate was sending a distress signal. You broke it didn't you?_ Chapter 3 is up. Alright let me tell you, it was [redacted] and then they [redacted]. Okay, I guess you'll have to read for yourself.

 **Warning:** Profanity.

* * *

A long time ago, the Kingdom of Las Noches was a land of bountiful harvests. It's deep, rich black soil was said to have been blessed by the Harvest King, the patron god of harvests. Rows upon rows of crops surrounded the lands and stretched all the way to the edge of the forest, giving the image of a rainbow-coloured blanket wrapped around the castle and town. Their harvests were no ordinary crops, for on their land grew the reddest and shiniest apples. In fact all crops have a shiny glow to them and were larger than the average crop found elsewhere, proof of the blessing of the Harvest King. Merchants from around the world came to Las Noches to trade and bargain for the shiny produce. Every year, the kingdom held a festival and made offerings to the Harvest King in thanks for the blessed harvests bestowed on their land.

However, as all good things came to an end, their fortunate streak ended. One day, the kingdom woke to fields of wilted plants and shrivelled up crops, their colour faded to a pale grey. For an economy dependent on agriculture, this was a death sentence and fear and panic began to spread among the masses.

King Allgron Jaegerjaques sought council from his advisors on how to overcome this crisis. The King ordered for all the soil in the kingdom to be replaced with imported fresh black soil. New seeds were planted, but to no avail. The plants that sprouted immediately turned shrivelly with brittle, greyish leaves. Next, they tried spraying large doses of pesticide and herbicide, thinking disease and pests to be the sources of the problem. Nothing changed, except that now people fell ill from breathing too much of the toxic fumes. At his wits end, King Allgron turned to his Espada. By now the academy had produced hundreds of Espadas and King Allgron gave the order for them to use their healing magic on the crops, hoping they could tap into their ancestral magic to bring life back to these lands.

For days and nights, the whole kingdom prayed with fervour and with every last bit of faith they had, praying that they would not be abandoned by the Harvest King, whom had favoured their kingdom in the past and hope to be back in his good graces. Alas, after 30 days and nights, the Espada collapsed from exhaustion, but the plants remained a desolate grey. The hopes of the people died with this last failed endeavour. After that, many packed their bags, giving up on the kingdom and cutting their losses, leaving behind the depressing grey and hollow landscape.

Those few who remained continued to pray to the Harvest King for salvation. Many years passed and their prayers grew more and more desperate. The tension mounted until riots erupted everywhere. Angry mobs set fire to the farmlands, hating the sight of the endless fields of grey. However, as the plants were dry and brittle, the fire spread quickly to houses, engulfing the town in a sea of flames.

Espadas were dispatched to control the flames. Other townspeople rushed to collect buckets of water to douse the fire. Finally, with the combined efforts from both sides, they managed to extinguish the flames, although there were a few casualties. Now, not only have they lost their farmlands, but they would need to rebuild the town as well. People moped and despaired to the Harvest King, asking why he had forsaken them.

The Harvest King had never abandoned them. He had heard their cries and listened to their pleas with a heavy heart. He was waiting for the opportune moment, a moment which had arrived. In a booming voice across the lands, the Harvest King revealed to the prophecy of their saviour. The one destined to save the kingdom would be born on a day when an Aurora Borealis painted the night sky. They receive the blessing of Yoruichi, the goddess of felines. Finally, the day their kingdom's salvation would be marked by blue Northern lights racing across a moonless sky. With their spirits uplifted, they patiently awaited the birth of their saviour.

A month after the prophecy had been made, on one summer night, a prince was born into the royal household. As foretold, an Aurora Borealis flashed across the sky in hues of ocean greens and autumnal reds. The baby prince had blue tufts of hair and rich cyan eyes. He was named Prince Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and presented to the people. The kingdom rejoiced the birth of their prince, for it was a sign that their long years of suffering would eventually end. However, two years later, another Aurora Borealis appeared in the night sky. This was met with confusion among the public, for their prince had already been born. King Allgron quelled their concerns and stated that this was merely a reconfirmation of the prophecy. The people accepted the explanation and went back to business as usual.

Of course there were some disbelievers who thought the prophecy was a sham and also doubted the authenticity of the prince. One night, toddler Grimmjow was jumping around his room, waving a small wooden sword. The nursemaid had long ago given up on trying to tuck the little prince into bed and left, hoping that he would tire himself out and eventually fall asleep. Suddenly, the doorknob slowly turned and then the door was silently pushed open to a slight gap. A hand quickly thrust a little ball of fur into the room and just as quickly disappeared, closing the door again. Little Grimmjow stopped in his antics at the foot of the bed and studied the object on the floor. Slowly, the little ball unfurled to reveal a serval-jaguar hybrid. The cub had large, wide blue-green eyes on its fuzzy face and golden fur with black serval markings. However, its looks were deceiving, for underneath all that cuddliness was a killer instinct. Jaguar cubs were taught by their mothers to hunt by the age of six. Judging by its size, it was definitely older than six months as it stood taller than Grimmjow when it rose to its full height.

Naturally, toddler Grimmjow didn't know all this and was unaware of the danger he was in. He tilted his head and looked at the creature with curiosity. The two beings studied each other until Grimmjow made the first move. Discarding his wooden sword, Grimmjow made his way towards the serval-jaguar hybrid. The feline hissed in warning when the boy advanced to fast. Grimmjow hesitated for a bit and then started towards the cub again, although much slower this time until he was a directly in front of the cub. The creature kept its cat-slit eyes on him the entire time. When little Grimmjow reached out to touch the cub, he was met with a hiss and bared fangs. He swiftly retracted his hand and tried again. This time, he didn't try to reach the cub, holding out his hand mid-way. The cub narrowed its eyes at first, but then after what seemed like hours, lowered its head and tentatively sniffed the outstretched hand. Its eyes widened at the scent and then abruptly head-butted his hand, purring in affection. Grimmjow smiled at the creature and wrapped his arms around the cub.

The next morning, a blood curling scream echoed through the halls. The nursemaid walked in to the sight of the prince curled up within the paws of a predator. News of the prince's survival with a jungle cat rapidly spread and quietened the naysayers. King Allgron was overjoyed, because this further cemented Prince Grimmjow's destiny as the chosen saviour. However, Queen Elleorra was less than thrilled that the King had let the attempted murder on her son slide. She put together a team to investigate, but their search turned up nothing.

Soon, Prince Grimmjow grew to become a fearless and intelligent young boy. Already, he received praise from military commanders and royal councillors for being wise beyond his years. Prince Grimmjow sat in on royal court meetings and provided his opinions when asked. He also trained with the royal army as well as the Espadas. Pantera waited patiently on the side, and sometimes mischievously joined in on some of his spars. On those days, the Prince didn't get much training done, as all his opponents immediately fled at the sight of a psychotic jungle cat lunging at them. King Allgron was all too happy with the Prince's progress and reminded him that he was the chosen saviour who would deliver them from their plight. Then he would also one day become king and be the leader of the Espadas. Hearing the prophecy for the hundredth time irked Prince Grimmjow. That was all his father harped about. However, Prince Grimmjow had different views on how to save the land. King Allgron wouldn't hear any of it, saying that all they needed to do now was to wait for the blue lights to appear in the sky and the kingdom would be saved. Obviously, they butted heads a lot.

Prince Grimmjow didn't believe that while just by sitting and doing nothing, everything would miraculously be fixed. That was preposterous – a fool's idle fancy. He knew there had to be a practical solution to this problem. So he searched the royal library for scientific journals, ancient texts, agricultural handbooks and spellbooks. Anything that could possibly provide some insight into this mystery. Then, he came across an interesting find. It was an old legend that described conditions similar to what they were experiencing now, of grey leaves and shrunken crops. This phenomenon occurred when the land lost too much of its magic. Come to think of it, this incident happened around the time when the academy introduced a new training regimen. Prince Grimmjow cross-referenced the dates and sure enough, the land lost its vitality a week after the new programme commenced. He went back to the ancient book to see what the solution was. According to the text, he had to obtain seeds that were blessed by the Harvest Goddess. However, the Harvest Goddess is difficult to find for she withdrew into caves when not dealing with humans. Luckily there was a map after the last page of the book with all the locations of her retreats. Perhaps not so luckily, there were hundreds of locations marked on the map. Well he had been looking for a way out of their problem and now that he found one although the chances were slim and doubtful, he would be damned if he didn't at least try.

He brought his findings to the King and announced his intention to travel the world in search of the goddess. The King didn't take it well. They argued for days on whom were right, voices roaring throughout the palace. Then one day, Prince Grimmjow just disappeared without a word. Yylfordt, an Espada loyal to the Prince, followed him on his journey. It was he who had left a note, explaining their departure and to allay the fears of the King and Queen, for he would protect their son on their journey.

A sinister figure stepped out from the shadows and ripped the note apart, before throwing it into one of the braziers lighting the palace halls. The flames hungrily devoured the pieces of paper. His moment of opportunity had arrived. It was a stroke of luck, for he had not anticipated the Prince leaving. No matter, with the Prince gone, he could set his plans into motion and take his rightful place on the throne. There was just one thing he had to take care of first.

* * *

After eating breakfast and feeding Zangetsu, they made their way to the town square, where a large white marble fountain stood at the centre. It was a wide open space with many people gathered – the perfect location as they were guaranteed a large audience when they revealed the fake. Ichigo had on a cloak with the hood up, to better hide Grimmjow and also people wouldn't see him talking to himself and think him crazy. Grimmjow was restless, pacing back and forth on his shoulder and fluttering his wings in agitation, the wings brushing Ichigo's ear every time he passed.

"Quit it," Ichigo hissed at his companion. Grimmjow stopped his pacing, but his wings still quivered slightly. All this waiting was making him antsy. He was itching to do something. It was not in his nature to wait. Even his mother, the Queen couldn't make him sit still long enough to dress in all the layers of his formal wear. One time he got so impatient that he just busted out of his room in his boxers. Many a maid fainted that day at the sight of their half-naked Prince.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets filled the air, signalling the start of the parade. As the sounds of marching neared, Ichigo looked towards the front and his eyes widened. The march was led by none other than the famous Espadas. _This is bad, this is really really bad_ , Ichigo thought. _I expected a few royal guards, but these are the Espadas. They'd probably burn me to a crisp or whatever their powers are, before I even reach the King. And from the looks of it the whole freaking Espada fleet is here. Fuck._ Ichigo mentally cursed their luck. They would have to rethink their strategy.

"Who the fuck goes to a parade with an entire army?" Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow.

"How the fuck should I know? Whoever it is, the bastard must have one hell of an ego to exhibit such a blatant display of power. Tch, all this manpower just to make himself feel kingly. A real king doesn't need such displays, because he should already powerful and respected." Grimmjow ground out.

The cheers of the people were getting louder, which meant that the King was nearing the town square. A few blocks away, Ichigo spotted a figure on a white stallion. The King was dressed in royal robes of blue and gold. On top of that, he wore a white cloak with gold trimmings and the hood pulled up. Ichigo was intrigued. For someone who wanted to be worshipped and to have his authority recognised, why was he hiding his face? He couldn't bask in his glory if no one saw his face, unless it was because he didn't even remotely resemble the prince at all and this guy was trying to hide his real face while assuming Grimmjow's identity. This was great. Now all Ichigo had to do was to figure out how to make him remove his hood.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get him," Grimmjow growled impatiently.

"Hang on, I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Ichigo fret, trying to come up with something that wouldn't get them killed.

"Well think faster! I'm not going to lose this opportunity just because you're such a wuss," Grimmjow spat.

"That's easy for you to say, because it's not like they will be targeting you if I barge into the parade. You're so tiny, they'd bat you away like a pest. I, on the other hand, will be made into a human pincushion, before they summon a fire to roast me over." Ichigo huffed at Grimmjow.

"I am not tiny. I'll have you know I'm six foot one," he grumbled in an offended voice.

"Hah, more like six inches," Ichigo shot back.

"Just you wait till I get back to my normal size. Then you'll be on the receiving end of the short jokes." Grimmjow grumbled out.

"Shut up. I think I have an idea." Ichigo shushed his companion before readying himself. When the King passed by, he planned to accidentally-on-purpose fall into the path of his horse. This would make the horse rear up and if all went well, cause the hood to drop. Ichigo prayed that he wouldn't end up getting trampled. Ichigo nonchalantly made his way to the front of the crowd, preparing for his stunt. As the white horse neared, Ichigo took a step forward. Just as Ichigo was ready to lunge, a loud shriek filled the air, halting Ichigo's movements. He cautiously took a step back.

A woman had fallen into the path, pushed out by the jostling crowds. The stallion was spooked and reared up on its hind legs, neighing in fear. Ichigo couldn't believe their dumb luck. The King managed to stay seated on his horse, but the hood had fallen in the tussle to reveal –.

Ichigo had to blink his eyes several times, convinced that he way seeing things. There was no way that person was – no way he had –. This wasn't possible.

"What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow expressed in shock.

His partner's outburst served to confirm that Ichigo wasn't hallucinating. The stallion had been calmed down by handlers who had rushed in, and seated atop the saddle was none other than...Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. _Truly, what the fuck?_ Ichigo echoed Grimmjow's sentiments.

Being the first out of the two to get over the shock, rumbling growl sounded from Grimmjow. "I'm going to tear this fucker apart!"

Ichigo reached into his hood to grab hold of Grimmjow's wings. To onlookers, he looked like he was merely scratching his head. "Hold on a minute and calm the fuck down. Besides, you'll most likely be the one who ends up torn apart." Ichigo tried to reason with his temperamental comrade.

"I don't care! Anyway, I'm an Espada, remember? An Espada's power is not affected by their size. I can still do a lot of damage before they kill me." By now, Grimmjow was seething with insane bloodlust.

"Shit! Calm down dammit!" Ichigo demanded.

"I won't. Not until his blood paints the streets. I'll – Hey is that Nnoitra?" Grimmjow paused mid-rant. Ichigo looked to where Grimmjow was staring, to see a tall lanky figure a few steps behind the King's horse. He wore a patch over one eye and had long black hair. Ichigo instantly recognised him as Nnoitra Jiruga, the fifth ranked Espada.

"It is! Quick, go talk to him. Nnoitra is a close friend. He will help us," Grimmjow urged in excitement.

"Hmm, let me see – No. Have you lost your mind? That is the 5th Espada you're talking about. I can't just walk up to him. I'd be skewered." Ichigo vehemently refused.

"Stop being such a pussy and go get his help. Just explain to him what happened and he will support us 100 per cent!" Grimmjow's brow ticked in annoyance.

"Oh sure. I'll just waltz up to him and tell him that the King isn't really the King and that the real one has actually been away for 20 years, but was ambushed on his return and turned into a fairy, who is now arguing with me on my shoulder. That will go over well and by well, I mean that there is no way in freaking hell he is going to believe this amount of bullshit." Ichigo heatedly whispered.

A few people, probably the girl's family, helped her to the sidewalk. The procession was moving again and Nnoitra started walking down the path. When Nnoitra passed in front of them, Grimmjow shouted, "Nnoitra you asshole, it's me!" Ichigo slapped a hand to the side his neck, but it was too late. Nnoitra had heard and now fixed a glare on Ichigo.

Nnoitra took a step forward and grabbed the front of Ichigo's clothes. "Did you mumble something, boy? Because I couldn't quite catch what you said. Care to repeat that?" Nnoitra was still glaring at him with his one eye.

"N-no, sir. I was just – I mean I said, um – t-that you're handsome to me?" Ichigo swore mentally, cursing Grimmjow to all the levels of hell. Ichigo prayed that Grimmjow's voice was small enough that Nnoitra didn't hear exactly what that blue-haired demon had said.

Nnoitra gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it. "I'm not buying it. What did you really say?" _Well fuck,_ Ichigo scowled. How was he going to get out of this? This was all Grimmjow's fault. At least the bluenette didn't add anymore to the exchange, but that was because he was slumped, unconscious on Ichigo's shoulder. _Maybe I hit him too hard,_ Ichigo thought internally.

"What appears to be the hold-up, Quinto?" The King had rode over and was now looking at both of them. The gods must really have it in for Ichigo. Was he a serial killer in his previous life or what?

"This brat here said something and I'm trying to find out what that was, your majesty." Nnoitra informed.

The King's gaze turned towards him. "What is your name, boy?" The King addressed him.

"My name? I-it's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, your majesty." Ichigo answered hesitantly, not knowing where this was headed.

Nnoitra burst out in laughter. "Strawberry? Your parents actually named you that? You must not have been loved as a kid." Nnoitra howled, doubled over with arms clutching his sides.

"Kurosaki...sounds familiar," the King mumbled to himself. Then he said aloud, "Quinto, leave the boy be and return to your position. He was probably excited to be in the presence of his saviour, so much so that he got carried away. Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Kami, so that's what Grimmjow's voice sounded like full-sized. Pint-sized Grimmjow had a rich growling tone, but due to his state, he sounded more like an angry kitten. However, even though this guy in front of him looked and sounded like Grimmjow, his expression was a bit off. He was wearing a charming smile, but the warmth didn't seem to quite reach his eyes. Grimmjow's eyes held a passionate intensity that drew him in. Also, this man had a deep, rich baritone, but lacked the accompanying feral growls, which he had come to associate with the bluenette.

Then, Ichigo realised he had yet to reply and quickly nodded. "Yes, your majesty." The King looked on for a while longer before he turned his horse around and continued down the procession, Nnoitra following behind.

When they disappeared from view, Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He made his way to the back of the crowd and slipped into a deserted alley. Ichigo lowered his hood and held Grimmjow in front of him. "Grimmjow, are you alright? Please wake up." Ichigo whispered, worried that he may have severely damaged him. Grimmjow gave a slight groan and slowly stirred. He opened his eyes into slits, before sitting up on Ichigo's hand.

"What the hell was that for? You almost killed me." Grimmjow yelled.

"If I hadn't stopped you when I had, you would have gotten us both killed. Anyway, it looks like this plan is a bust. We should retreat and think of another way." Ichigo frowned at this complex mess. How were they going to prove that this Grimmjow was the real deal?

"What do you mean retreat? We can't come all the way here for nothing," Grimmjow argued.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ichigo retorted.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Grimmjow said smugly. Ichigo groaned. He shouldn't have asked. Grimmjow elaborated his idea. "Okay, since all the Espadas are participating in this procession, that should leave the castle empty. So, this would be the best if not the only time we can sneak into the palace. I need to speak with my mother. She should know what's going on."

"I don't know, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, reluctant to be pulled into another of the bluenette's schemes. It would be like jumping from the pan into an active volcano.

"Please? I'd do the same for you if our roles were reversed," Grimmjow pleaded with hopeful eyes.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose in disgust at the dirty tactic. He hated being guilt-tripped into doing anything. He was too kind hearted to turn them down, a weakness his friend, Tatsuki exploited. However, his father, Isshin could never pull it off. Maybe it was because he always wore over-the-top dramatic face when he said it.

So, against his better judgement, Ichigo agreed to Grimmjow's request, praying that they would make it out alive.

* * *

 **A/N:** [Spoiler] It was an epic fail! [End Spoiler]. Of course it failed. That plan was doomed from the start. Also, on the off chance that they had succeeded, then this fic would end right here and there would be no more chapters. See you next week. Comments welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** Aww, I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter. Not sure if I'll ever be able to outdo myself, but here goes. In this chapter, you'll finally find out what happened in the castle during Grimmjow's long absence.

 **Warnings:** Profanity.

* * *

Well, they reached the castle gates without encountering any mishaps. However, an obstacle now barred their path, or rather two obstacles, for at the entrance stood the royal guards. Ichigo backtracked a safe distance away, while still keeping the gates in view from a spot next to a bakery. He had his hood up again to hide his blue-haired friend.

"So much for the castle being empty. There are still the royal guards, genius." Ichigo remarked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about them," Grimmjow said absently.

"Right. Anyway, I've done what you asked. We came to the gates, it's guarded, so now we're going home." Ichigo turned to head back.

"No! We can't go back yet. Not when we've come this far. Plus, they're just weak trash so it will be much easier for us to sneak in. Once the Espadas return, any attempt will be _near_ impossible. Please, you need to at least try," Grimmjow pleaded in a frustrated growl.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one trying to slip past the guards. Actually, why don't you just fly in there? I'm sure that will be much easier. No one will even notice you," he suggested.

"I can't. Look, I'm sure you've noticed but did you see Szayel anywhere in that parade? The King would definitely surround himself with his elite soldiers. I caught glimpses of the other nine flanking his sides." Grimmjow said with a serious expression.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think I saw him either and he would be hard to miss for a person with shocking pink hair," Ichigo commented.

"Now why do you think that is?" Grimmjow's voice was low and dangerous.

"Um, because maybe he's not...uh...in the parade?" Ichigo finished.

"Exactly. Which means he must still be in the castle somewhere and I don't intend to run into the one who not only betrayed me, but also put this freaking curse on me!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Fine. I'll try to look for a way in. No promises though." Ichigo searched his surroundings for anything that might aid his entry into the castle. There was a side door further down the wall, but even that was heavily guarded. Maybe he could get a rope with a grappling hook to see if he could scale the castle walls. However, that idea was quickly shot down at the sight of guards patrolling above the gates. At this rate, his only hope of getting in would be to launch himself from a cannon.

As Ichigo was mulling over ideas, a group of harvesters passed him by with carts full of blueberries and raspberries. They were palace maids and were returning to the castle after half a day's work of foraging in the forest. Most importantly, they were a wearing the same brown cloaks like the one Ichigo had on. Realising his opportunity, Ichigo nonchalantly approached the carts and fell into step at the back of the group. Ichigo mentally yelled his triumph. Now all he had to do was get through the castle gates and then they could begin their search for the whereabouts of the Queen. As they neared the gates, he tried his best to act like he belonged there, looking forward instead of glancing sideways like he was itching to do.

They passed under the gate and the guards barely spared them a glance. Grimmjow raised a brow at the inattentive guards. How could they be so careless with the safety of the royal household? What if they had been assassins instead? The security of the entire castle was compromised. Grimmjow muttered under his breath that he would have to do some major reorganising once he got back and these two imbeciles would be the first to go! Ichigo wouldn't question their good luck and hoped it held out until they got out of here. The carts were being brought to the kitchen so Ichigo decided to follow them, figuring that it would be the best place to get information about the Queen.

* * *

As the other foragers began unloading, Ichigo took a basket of blueberries and entered the kitchen. Ichigo made an off-hand comment about how perfectly natural Grimmjow would look if he hid in a bowl of blueberries, which Ichigo could then carry around in a tray. It would be an ideal cover. The punch to his face let Ichigo know what Grimmjow thought of that idea, but it was worth it as Ichigo quietly snickered. The kitchen was very large with a high ceiling and stretched so far that it could easily fit three barns. Stoves lined one side the walls while windows adorned the other and in between were long oak island tables. Staff was bustling about the kitchen, with cooks shouting instructions and kitchen maids scrambling to fulfil the orders. He set the basket down and looked around to see who he could ask about the Queen. In a corner, two girls appeared to be arguing. He picked up a tray of tea and moved closer to listen. One had long black hair tied in two ponytails. She had pink eyes and wore a gold wire mask with a peacock feather design over her left eye. The other girl had short blond hair with green eyes and wore a silver wire mask with a dragonfly design over her right eye. They appeared to be arguing about serving breakfast and something about picky eaters.

"Don't try to shirk your duties. It's your turn to bring her breakfast." Blond-haired girl said.

"No it isn't. I clearly remember it being your turn today. Last time I had the whole tray thrown at me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash oatmeal out of your hair?" The girl with ponytails said.

"That's not true. The oatmeal incident happened two days ago so it is definitely your turn this time." Blond girl stated firmly.

"Was it? It feels like only yesterday that I had to wash out all that gruel. Oh, can't you please go in my place today? I'll make it up to you. Besides, she seems to be calmer around you." Ponytails pleaded.

"By calmer you mean cursing and threatening me within an inch of my life for me to let her out of her room?" Blond girl said sarcastically.

"At least she doesn't throw things at you! You would think that someone of such high standing would act more dignified and elegant. She doesn't even touch the food we bring her. What's the point of bringing her food if she doesn't eat it? Can I just not go? I really don't want to have my hair messed up again." Ponytails was panicking and near tears when Ichigo decided to step in.

"Hello there. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. What appears to be the problem?" Ichigo put on his most charming voice and added a smile for good measure.

Blond girl eyed him warily, but ponytails burst out hysterically, "It's the Queen! She despises us and makes our lives miserable. We're only bringing her food like we're told. I think I'll have a mental breakdown if I have to see her again." Ponytails grasped Ichigo's hands and desperately pleaded, "Please, would you be so kind as to deliver her majesty's breakfast today? I'll do anything. What is it you want? Name your price."

"I'm not saying I won't help you, but even if I did take your place now, wouldn't you still have to deliver her other meals today as well? Also, isn't it lunchtime right about now?" Ichigo asked and subsequently flinched as he received a sharp jab to his head from Grimmjow. "What are you doing? You're practically being offered a chance to see the Queen on a silver fucking platter. Accept her proposal now dammit!" Grimmjow growled.

Unaware of the bluenette's rants, Ponytails said, "Oh, I can just find another sucke – err, I mean I'm sure I can find some kind, noble soul to help me out with my other duties, but right now I need you to be my knight in shining armour. Also, this _was_ her breakfast when I first started. I've been trying all day to deliver it, but I can't even step one foot near her chambers and I can already hear her throwing things at the door. She really has it out for me! Please say yes." Ponytails looked up with wide watery eyes.

"Sure, I can help you. I have some free time on my hands. Um, which way is the Queen's chamber?" he asked.

"Oh goody! Alright, let me reheat this real quick for you." Ponytails giggled delightedly.

* * *

After receiving directions and relentless gratitude from Ponytails who promised to repay the favour, Ichigo picked up the silver tray of food and headed up a flight of stairs. While walking through the corridors, Grimmjow started up another tirade.

"That palace maid is crazy! I can't believe they assigned such a whiny, irresponsible brat to attend to my mother. This whole castle has turned into a madhouse. The security is laughable. I mean how could you possibly just waltz in undetected for so long? Does no one use common sense anymore? Anyone who has worked or lived here for even a month should be able to spot in an instant that you don't belong. Thank god you're not a hired killer and just a stupid peasant. Uh, no offense." Grimmjow stopped mid-rant when he belatedly realised his error.

"Oh please, if I felt insulted every time someone called me that, the town infirmary would be at full capacity every day of week. Now shut up for a minute, I need to concentrate. Do I take a left at the fork or was it a right? Shit! I forgot which way to go. By the way, thanks for that." Ichigo grumbled irritably.

"What the fuck do you need to remember that shit for? I grew up here remember? Did you lose your mental capacity on the way in as well? I know my way around the palace better than any of these loons. Take a right turn here, dumbass." Grimmjow snapped with an annoyed look.

"Um, r-right." Ichigo's face coloured in embarrassment and he quickly went in the direction Grimmjow had indicated. After many winding corridors and more stairs, they were finally on the Queen's floor. Ichigo turned a corner and at the end of the hallway was the door to her room...flanked by two guards. The guard on the left was bald and had a scowl etched on his face that seemed like a permanent feature. The other had short, chin-length black hair and wore decorative feathers on his right brow and eyelashes. _Just great_ , Ichigo thought. He prayed to whatever deity that these two would ignore him just like the ones at the gate.

"Hey you there!" The bald one shouted. "You're not one of the regular girls assigned to this floor. Get over here so that I can see your face and state your business!"

 _No such luck_ , Ichigo frowned.

"Finally! At least there's one guard left in the regiment who's not totally hopeless." Grimmjow crowed with glee.

"Whose side are you on?" Ichigo gritted out, careful not to move his lips too much.

"Oops, I'm on our side of course. Damn, this is bad." Grimmjow admitted sheepishly.

"No shit." Ichigo hissed out before falling completely silent as he neared the two guards. When he came to a stop in front of them, the bald one scrutinised him from head to toe, before looking back up and barked at him to state his identity and purpose of visit.

"Well? Speak up boy, before I decide to deal with you for trespassing!" Bald guy yelled, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't call me a boy. Honestly, what is wrong with you people? I'm 27 dammit!" Ichigo shot back heatedly.

"Ikkaku, for God's sake stop antagonising the kid and give him a chance to explain his situation. Although from the looks of it, it's quite clear that he was probably swindled into lunch duty. Isn't that right, kid?" The guy with feathers stated more than asked.

Ichigo's eye twitched at being called a kid again. "Look, first of all, my name is Ichigo and not kid or boy, got it? Secondly, yes, I'm here to deliver the Queen's meal, uh –" Ichigo paused for a name.

"Oh dear. Where are my manners? I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th Seat of the 11th Division of Las Noches Royal Army. This brute here is Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the same Division. I may not look it, but our group is said to be the strongest of the 13 Divisions," he introduced.

Ikkaku cut in, "Bah! What a joke. We may be the strongest, but we've been reduced to nothing more than guard duty. The entire Royal Army has been swept aside in favour of the great and powerful Espadas. Things have gotten worse ever since that blue-haired brat took over as King." Grimmjow let out an indignant "Hey!" which Ichigo tried to cover with a cough. Ikkaku continued, "I don't know what our Captain-Commander is thinking, keeping silent on all this and letting that punk do as he wants. Our Captain-Commander should beat some sense into that new King and restore the Royal Army back to its former glory!" Ikkaku declared passionately.

Yumichika clamped a hand over Ikkaku's mouth. "Hahaha, please forgive him. He's just in a sour mood because he hasn't been sent to the battlefield for a while. I for one am quite content as I no longer need to worry about dirtying my uniform. Ugh, the horror! Anyways, you won't be repeating any of this stuff to other people will you? It would be most unbeautiful of you to tattle on us." Yumichika gave Ichigo a pleading look.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise," Ichigo assured.

"Oh good. That's a huge relief. Wouldn't want any rumours circulating about the 11th Division plotting treason, would we?" Yumichika pointedly glared at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku slapped away Yumichika's hand. "Tch, you may be satisfied with how things are being run, but I for one don't intend to remain in cold storage and neither do the rest of the 11th Division, especially Captain Kenpachi. I swear when the Captain-Commander relayed the King's order for the Royal Army to be on 'standby', the ground froze over near Captain Kenpachi. Only his lieutenant, Yachiru continues to hang around him. None of the 11th Division dares to approach him lest he decides to take out his boredom on us." Ikkaku shivered in recollection.

"You said before that your Captain-Commander should teach the King a lesson. Why would he do that? I mean surely no one can lay a hand on royalty, even if they are the Captain-Commander. The most he could do would be to advise the King on his conduct and even then any decisions would be at the sole discretion of the King." Ichigo voiced uncertainly.

"Don't you know the current King is the Captain-Commander's nephew? What did they teach the palace staff when they hired you? This is common knowledge! Anyway, our Captain-Commander is the younger brother of the late King Allgron Jaegerjaques. That makes him an uncle to King Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Our Captain-Commander, Aizen Sosuke Jaegerjaques." Ikkaku finished his crash course in Las Noches' royal family relationships.

"Please tell me you at least knew the name of our Captain-Commander before I told you." Ikkaku raised a sceptical brow. At Ichigo's blank expression, Ikkaku despaired and complained that mentions of the Royal Army had even been removed from palace teachings and that nobody respected them anymore.

Yumichika did his best to console a distraught Ikkaku. "You had best get going, kid. After all, we wouldn't want her majesty's meal to get cold." Yumichika advised as he held the door open.

Ichigo gave up on correcting his "kid" comment and nodded once before stepping through the portal, the door closing behind him. Some broken stools and candelabra littered the ground near the door, which Ichigo carefully sidestepped. The inside was spacious and lavishly decorated in tones of blue and black. The living room had long, blue sofas around a black coffee table, with an ebony fireplace a few feet away. Tall, arched windows decorated the wall on the far side of the room and were currently where the Queen stood with her back towards Ichigo.

"I didn't hear any God awful screeching or curt utterances, so I know it's not the girls. Who have they sent this time?" The Queen asked and turned to face him. She was dressed in black robes with a silver belt. Dark blue hair, the colour of sapphire fell to her waist like ocean waves and feline, sky-blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul as they examined him. Ichigo let out a gasp. The Queen looked stunning for mother of an unruly youth. She looked to be in her late thirties, but that was impossible because then she would have given birth when she was ten.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Grimmjow zipped out from under his hood to land on top of the sofa nearest Queen Elleorra. "Mother, I'm back! What the fuck is going on around here?"

"Grimmjow?! I knew it! I never bought that fake's acting for a second. He –" The Queen's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "How do I know you're really my son and not another copy?"

"What kind of shit ass question is that? I've been through hell and back just to get here. Of course I'm your son!" Grimmjow's wings beat rapidly, showing his agitation.

Ichigo cringed at the language Grimmjow was using with his mother. Seems like his asshole behaviour was pretty normal judging from the Queen's reaction, or lack thereof.

"Alright then. This should be easy if you really are who you claim to be. What did you make me swear to keep a secret when you were little?"

"What? No way am I repeating that! Besides, there's a guest here." Grimmjow shouted in exasperation, while stealing nervous glances at Ichigo.

Now this was very odd Grimmjow behaviour. He was brash, excited, sometimes downright furious, but he never showed hesitation. Ichigo set down the tray on the coffee table and moved to sit on the chaise lounge near the hearth.

"I'm sure your friend won't mind. Anyhow, you really don't have much of a choice. This is an emergency, Grimmjow. Now tell me what you said to _never_ tell another soul!" The Queen asked impatiently. Grimmjow mumbled something incoherent.

"Grimmjow, I'm serious. I need to know that you're really you. Now spit it out, boy!" Her majesty's blue brow ticked in annoyance.

"Ugh, fine! I was so infatuated with Pantera that I married my cat in a little pretend ceremony. There! You happy now?" Grimmjow hissed unhappily. Ichigo's eyes were brimming with mirth and he was fighting to keep his laughter at bay.

" _Very_. Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Her highness addressed her next words to Ichigo. "It certainly puts a new spin on the term cat lover doesn't?"

"I was freaking three back then! How was I supposed to know you couldn't wed your cat?" Grimmjow fumed, which only made it funnier.

"Oh, Kami! Please – stop. You're killing me." Ichigo snorted in a fit of giggles.

"Aww, is little Grimmy angry? Hmm, you've shrunk since we last met. Has old age caught up with you?" Queen Elleorra teased.

"Ha! You're one to talk, old woman. Also, what's this rumour I hear about you not eating? Are you trying to starve yourself in protest? Trust me, it won't work on these guys." Grimmjow said gruffly, but his eyes showed concern.

"I'm not protesting and you can trash that food. Look, you've probably met them by now, but the girls who normally bring my meals have slipped poison in it." The Queen said seriously. Ichigo instantly sobered up and queried, "That's impossible. There's no way those two would do something like that, right? They looked so innocent and bubbly. Well one of them anyway. The other was silent throughout our conversation."

Queen Elleorra came to sit on the sofa adjacent to Ichigo, while Grimmjow sat crossed legged on the sofa's back to remain somewhat eye level with them.

"How naive of you. It is the most innocent ones that you have to beware of." Her majesty said in a low tone.

"Alright, if the food really is tainted with poison, then we can just use a silver spoon to check for it." Ichigo reasoned. It was a simple solution to the problem.

"My dear, sweet boy. Not all poisons can be detected with silver. They are crafty ones. Wolfsbane is one such poison that is virtually undetectable. The post-mortem signs are similar to those of asphyxia which makes the victim appear to have died a natural death. In the past, this plant was given the moniker 'stepmother's poison' for it was used by jealous queens to poison other princes who threatened succession to the throne. This purple flower has since been banned from being grown in all the kingdoms." Queen Elleorra took a breath before she continued.

As a queen myself, I must be knowledgeable in all threats that could potentially harm my son. I saw such flowers growing in a secluded palace courtyard the day before Grimmjow had that big row with the King. I immediately went to fetch Captain-Commander Aizen, but by the time we returned, all the wolfsbane flowers were gone. Aizen said that someone had probably also noticed the dangerous flowers and promptly disposed it for the safety of the castle inhabitants. I had no choice but to believe in that although I felt uneasy. Then you and your father had that argument. After that there was a rotation in palace maids and those girls started bringing the King's meals. With every meal, the King's health ailed. I voiced my concern to Aizen and he promised to check in on the King every night. During this time I went to look for you, but the maids said you were feeling under the weather, so I left you be. I didn't want to add to your worries. However, after one week had passed, King Allgron was dead. Cause of death, asphyxia. Those girls killed your father, Grimmjow. Of course, at the time I didn't know. I told Aizen everything I knew about wolfsbane and pleaded for him to capture the culprit. He assured me that he would put all his manpower into this investigation. Alas, in the end the inquiry turned up nothing. We are up against cunning and powerful foes, for them to be able to cover up the murder of a King!" Her majesty shook with barely concealed rage.

"Captain-Commander Aizen relayed King Allgron's final wish for you to succeed him. It was around that time that you finally emerged from your chambers – " Halfway through her explanation, Grimmjow cut in.

"Whoa, back the fuck up! What do you mean I came out of my room? I already left Las Noches on the night of my argument with Dad. Yyldfort left a note. Didn't you get it?" Grimmjow said with a puzzled face.

"A note? No, I had not received such a thing. If what you say is true, then that poser has been in the palace ever since you left. I can't understand how he gained entry to such a heavily guarded floor, since security was not as shoddy as it is now, but he didn't fool me for a second. Even though he shared your appearance and voice, the moment I heard him speak, I immediately knew he was a fake. You were never obsessed with the throne, yet this imposter accepted the position with uncanny ease. He didn't even mourn your father's death. Another trait which marked this impostor was his constant spewing of the prophecy. For God's sake, anyone who ever knew you would know that you hated that prophecy, despised it. It was the reason for your argument with the late King Allgron." Her majesty said in vexation before taking a breath to calm herself.

"Things changed quickly after that. I'm sure you've heard from Ikkaku and Yumichika that the Royal Army had been suspended from official duties indefinitely, with Espadas taking over as the official force. In the chaos of shifting tides, I tried to gather those loyal to King Allgron, but before I could do anything, I was locked away in my chambers by that copy and I've been here ever since." The Queen ended with a weary face.

"Grimmjow, I don't know what's happening or who we can trust, but I have an unconfirmed suspicion. Around the time that fake ascended the throne, Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's right-hand disappeared. I think he may have had a part in this. Be careful who you trust, Grimmjow. I know Kenpachi and those two soldiers outside are loyal to me, but I can't confidently say the same for anyone else." Her highness said in warning.

"Shit, even Gin is involved? That's insane. He served under the Captain-Commander ever since he was a recruit and was his most loyal soldier. Does Uncle Aizen how about his betrayal? What about his other lieutenant, Kaname Tosen? Gin and he were pretty close back then. Do you think they might be working together?" Grimmjow's eyes were still wide with shock at the revelation.

"Captain-Commander Aizen has kept Kaname close-by since Gin's defection, probably to keep an eye on his remaining lieutenant. However, Aizen won't be able to lead any investigations regarding this matter. As long as that poser is on the throne, the Captain-Commander's hands are tied. I'm sorry I can't be of much help. You must seek out loyal soldiers amongst the Royal Army and Espadas, and figure out a way to overthrow that impostor." Queen Elleorra implored with grave concern.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair in irritance. "Shit, we can't trust anyone and even if we did, we still wouldn't know whose side they're taking. This is a crappy task. I can't fly around the castle interviewing potential candidates and Ichigo doesn't work here so he has no excuse to be loitering on castle grounds." Grimmjow frowned at their predicament.

A smirk lifted Queen Elleorra's lips. "Yet, knowing the danger, you chose to come here with this young man. You must have a lot of faith in him for you to confide matters of this conspiracy to a complete stranger. Tell me son, is he your boyfriend?"

"Definitely!"

"No!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo both answered at the same time.

"Don't listen to berry-head, he's just in denial. I know for a fact that he likes me. When we first met, he couldn't keep his eyes off me and wore the most adorable blush on his cheeks." Grimmjow gleefully supplied.

"That's because you were naked!" Ichigo shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Wait, that does not mean what it sounds like!" Ichigo hurriedly corrected, red-faced. Ichigo's outburst was mostly ignored as they continued.

"Aww, you already popped the berry? But I wanted to plan your nuptials and honeymoon. Have you proposed to him?" Queen Elleorra asked with a slightly crestfallen face.

"Nah, haven't gotten to it yet. You can still do all that wedding shit, but make sure the ceremony is short! I want to spend more time on the good part." Grimmjow leered at Ichigo in a teeth-baring grin.

"What plans? I haven't accepted anything dammit!" Ichigo was infuriated at his forwardness. "Your majesty, surely you know he jests, right?" He pleaded to the only other sane person in this room.

"No need to be so formal, Ichigo. You may call me Elleorra. After all, you're part of the family now," she said with a devilish grin showing overly sharp canines.

With twin expressions bearing down on him, Ichigo was struck by how similar they were not just in appearance, but also in their mannerisms. It left no doubt that this Grimmjow came from her gene pool.

Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh. "All that will have to wait until after I sort out this mess. Shit, I need to find someone proficient in magic to remove this curse."

"There is only one Espada well-versed in dark arts. Why don't you try asking Szayel? See if he can help." Elleorra suggested.

"Not Szayel! He's the one who did this to me!" Grimmjow roared in white-hot fury.

Elleorra gasped. "Szayel did this? That's not possible. The two of you grew up together. He was the first and most loyal comrade in your inner circle of friends. Surely you must be mistaken."

"There is no mistake! Szayel made his intentions quite clear that night and he won't be helping us." Grimmjow growled in a low burning tone. He proceeded to relay his account of what happened the night of his ambush with dark and stormy eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** The plot thickens! Who knows which two palace maids I'm talking about? No prizes for correct guesses. I don't know whether wolfsbane can be detected, but that stuff about "stepmother's poison" is real. Roman queens used it in the past.

I had a hard time writing this chapter because I kept almost typing the fake's name with the real name of the culprit. Shit, how long can I keep this secret?

Also, I have no idea what Aizen's voice sounds like since I only read the manga. Heck, I had to go to Bleach wiki to look up hair colours because everything was black and white (like for a while I thought Yachiru was blond). That reminds me, how do you pronounce Jaegerjaques? I've got it in my head as Jag-grr-jacks. Is that right? Maybe I'll go look for a video that mentions his name. Alright, same time next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you for your comments and thanks to the guest who left a review. This chapter is one long flashback, so no plot movement here unfortunately. Oh yeah, there will be violence and blood, but it's nothing you haven't seen if you've watched/read Bleach? Alright, let's move on to Chapter 5!

 **Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood, Swearing.

* * *

 _Lightning flashed across the night sky, followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. Dark pregnant clouds loomed ominously overhead, promising a heavy downpour. A stranger cloaked in black stood on the cliffs overlooking the Kingdom of Las Noches with a sheathed sword bound by a sash to his waist. He lifted his face to the air and breathed in the sweet, electric scent of an oncoming storm._

 _"Mmm, home at last," said the figure in a deep rumbling purr. A pair of toned hands came up and lowered the hood, revealing electric blue eyes and a sharp grin. Prince Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was finally back on home soil, having returned from his two-decade long journey. He patted the pouch in his coat pocket and smiled in triumph, for it contained the gift of the Harvest Goddess. That's right, the greatest warrior who ever lived, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had skilfully and successfully tracked down the location of the goddess and received from her the fabled magic seeds – seeds blessed with the power of the Harvest Goddess. Grimmjow turned to descend from the cliff and made his way to the castle, intent on announcing his victorious return._

 _Grimmjow smirked as he ran past trees, the ground flying under his feet. He was already thinking with glee of all the things he was going to say to his father. For Grimmjow held in his possession, proof that he was right all these years and he was going to take great pleasure rubbing it in that old man's face._ Oh, the look on his face will be priceless! _He thought with a grin._

 _As he neared the forest's edge, he slowed down and finally came to a stop. At the tree line stood four figures. The light coming from streetlamps cast a backlight over their forms, making it difficult to discern their identity. Grimmjow didn't know who they were, but he sensed a hostile aura. After a minute of silent staring, the group stalkingly approached him. Grimmjow held his ground and snarled at them as they circled him. Out of the harsh yellow glow, Grimmjow could now see their faces clearly and his eyes widened in shock at the men surrounding him. To his left was Aaroniero while his right was blocked off by Yammy and bringing up the rear was Luppi. His eyes landed on the last one in front of him, shock turning into confusion then anger._

 _"What is the meaning of this, Szayel?" Grimmjow growled in rage._

 _The pink-haired Espada hardly flinched and merely adjusted his glasses in a bored manner. "Such hostility. Is that any way to treat an old friend whom you haven't seen in years? Looks like your lengthy expedition didn't do you any good in the etiquette department. You haven't changed a bit," he ended with a scoff._

 _"Cut the crap! What are you doing here and what do you want?" He snapped impatiently._

 _"Hmph, how uncouth! You won't be throwing tantrums much longer. We are here by order of the King to extinguish one Prince Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Szayel said, golden eyes surveying the prey in front of him._

 _"What? That's impossible! Why would he order a hit on me? I demand to see my father!" Grimmjow said in a commanding voice._

 _"Silly boy. The king I speak of is not Allgron. He made a wise decision to relinquish the throne to a more powerful and superior individual." Szayel said with dramatic flair. Yellow eyes narrowed as he said, "But that's enough of that. Aaroniero. Yammy." He nodded in their direction._

 _The two mentioned individuals moved in on their target. Aaroniero wore an easygoing smile, but his eyes belied pain and cruelty, while Yammy stalked forward with a leer. Luppi giggled in anticipation of the event about to unfold._

 _"How the mighty have fallen. It appears you've chosen the wrong end of the rope, little princeling. You are too insignificant for our master to deal with directly, so we're here in his stead." Aaroniero said in an arrogant tone._

 _"Yeah, you're on the wrong side, brat. Good thing too, cos that means I get to tear apart a prince. I wonder if your bones break any differently and whether royals really do bleed blue blood." Yammy gave a roar of laughter at the prospect of spilt blood and carnage._

 _Grimmjow's lips curled into a sneer and before they had time to react, Grimmjow leapt into the air, drawing his sword at the same time and brought it down on Yammy's left arm, severing it. Yammy howled in pain as he clutched the place where his arm used to be. Grimmjow laughed as he landed on the opposite side of the clearing._

 _"Looks like I'll be tearing things apart around here!"Grimmjow growled with a teeth-baring grin._

 _"You little shit! I'll get you for this. I was going to let you off easy by taking you out with one blow, but now you've pissed me off!" Yammy said, pressing a hand against his wound in an attempt to stem the blood flow._

 _"Don't get too cocky, little princeling. We Espadas have grown much stronger since last you saw us, "Aaroniero said as he sent several glowing icicles towards Grimmjow._

 _Grimmjow dashed away from their trajectory and aimed a diagonal strike at Aaroniero, which he blocked with his own sword. Aaroniero used his free hand to send an icy blast at Grimmjow, point blank. With lightning fast reflexes, Grimmjow narrowly missed the brunt of the attack and came away with only a scratch on his cheek._

 _"Tch, that was a cheap trick. Who uses magic during a sword fight?" Grimmjow asked mockingly._

 _"Those who fight with honour will meet an untimely demise. In order to come out as the victor, one must not be so particular on methods and use any means necessary to win." Aaroniero sent another volley of ice spikes._

 _"If that's how you're going to play, I won't hold back either, " Grimmjow growled low._

 _"Please do. It would definitely serve to liven up this fight," Aaroniero taunted._

 _Grimmjow slashed his sword in a horizontal arc, sending five glowing blades flying towards the enemy. Aaroniero jumped to the side to avoid them. Before he could land, Grimmjow stabbed his sword into the ground and aimed his right hand at Aaroniero, while using the other to brace his arm._

 _"Cero," Grimmjow snarled in a low dangerous voice. A crimson flash hurtled forwards and hit Aaroniero dead on, exploding into a ball of light and created a giant dust cloud. Grimmjow smirked in triumph. As the dust slowly began to settle, cyan eyes widened in surprise. Standing tall at the centre of destruction was Aaroniero with slightly smoking clothes as the only signs of the attack he had endured._

 _"I told you, little princeling. We have evolved into far more powerful beings under the guidance and blessing of our new ruler. That cero you used is an obsolete and inferior spell. Is that all you have in your bag of tricks?" Aaroniero paused for effect." Then I believe it is our turn." His eyes lit up with delight._

 _Columns of ice spikes erupted from the ground in front of Aaroniero and raced towards Grimmjow, spreading like waves as they surrounded him. Aaroniero simultaneously shot a barrage of icicles his way, timing it so that they would hit when their target eventually jumped to avoid the first attack. Grimmjow cursed in mid-air when he realised he wouldn't escape unscathed. He managed to grab his sword prior to leaving the ground and with it he deflected as many as possible, but several glowing icicles managed to strike him throughout his body. Grimmjow let out a grunt as he landed. He had two sticking out from his right bicep, one on his left forearm which he had used to block his face and chest, three on his lower torso and five embedded on both his legs combined. Red stains bloomed from the various wounds. Grimmjow broke off the ends of the icicles without pulling them out. His high-speed regeneration would heal him as the icicles melted, keeping blood-loss to a minimum._

 _Grimmjow gave a roaring snarl and launched himself at Aaroniero, putting all his speed into his attack. He growled with satisfaction as the blade pierced Aaroniero's heart. With both hands on the hilt, he drove the silver blade deep into flesh until it protruded from the other side. Ruby liquid ran down in rivulets around the edges of the metal. Silence and then a low chuckle started until it became full-blown laughter. Grimmjow frowned as Aaroniero went into a hysterical fit. The man was crazier than he thought if he was laughing in his death throes._

 _"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Grimmjow snapped._

 _As Aaroniero's laughter died down he answered with a cavalier smile. "Oh, I couldn't help it. The look on your face as if you thought you had bested me. Did you really believe that you could overpower me with such pathetic attacks? The only reason your sword struck me...was because I allowed it." Aaroniero shared with a conspiratory smirk as he grabbed hold of Grimmjow's wrists in a vice grip, spreading frost across his arms until it covered his entire torso all the way to the ground. Grimmjow growled in frustration at his immobility. Aaroniero stepped back, the sword making slicking sounds as it slid out of his chest, just as Yammy charged towards Grimmjow. He landed a blow to Grimmjow's upper body with a sickening crunch. Grimmjow roared in pain as he felt his spine shatter under the impact. Yammy rounded Grimmjow before sprinting forward to smash his fist into Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow winced as his right shoulder was dislocated by the force. Yammy landed a series of kicks and punches to areas not covered in ice before he stepped back to admire his handiwork._

 _Grimmjow was a mess. Copper liquid soaked his upper half, his hair dyed crimson with only specks of blue visible. Wine-coloured streams trickled down the ice in a mock imagery of overflowing raspberry syrup on a popsicle. Nonetheless, Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he lifted his head in defiance and stared down his aggressors. His vision was blurry both from a concussion and blood dripping from his forehead. As he blinked through his life fluids, he could see that Yammy's left arm had healed over, leaving a stump. Aaroniero stood a little ways to the side, smirking at their downed prey. Grimmjow snarled in fury. This battle wasn't over yet._

 _Grimmjow summoned the last of his reserves to unleash his ultimate attack. His nails extended into claws which started glowing an ethereal blue. Azure flames crawled up his shoulder, melting the ice along the way. Before he could finish powering up his attack, Luppi shouted an incantation, creating a circle of light beneath Grimmjow's feet. At the centre was an octagram design and from its points, erupted eight glowing tendrils. They rushed towards him, wrapping themselves all over him. His arms were held down by his sides while a few wound around his abdomen and neck like an anaconda. The tendrils started constricting and his breathing became more laboured as his airway narrowed and ribs squeezed with a crushing pressure. Due to the loss of concentration, the blue flames receded until they were finally extinguished. Only then did the pressure of the tendrils let up. Grimmjow hacked and coughed as he choked in lungfuls of air._

 _"Tch, took you long enough, Luppi. Any slower and you might have lost us our quarry. I swear if your ability wasn't so damn useful, I would have throttled you myself for doing nothing but chanting from a safe distance while we do all the work." Yammy yelled at Luppi with rage._

 _"Oh, relax will you? I managed to cast the spell in time, didn't I?" Luppi stated with a carefree attitude._

 _Before Yammy could lunge at him, Szayel stepped forward and called for order. He faced a snarling and hissing Grimmjow with calculative golden eyes._

 _"The weak perish while the strong survive. Such is the law of nature. Do you want to know why you lost, old friend? It is because we trained and increased our power while you were busy wandering the Earth on a hopeless quest, letting your skills become blunt with disuse. The Espadas are no longer just support and are now a force to be reckoned with. All Espadas are ranked based on their power with the top ten acting as generals. I myself achieved the 8th rank, Octava. Yammy is Diez, the tenth. Aaroniero is Noveno, the ninth and lastly Luppi is Sexta, the sixth. You are outnumbered and outclassed. You never stood a chance from the very beginning." Szayel explained in a condescending voice._

 _"You traitor! You betrayed the royal family for power? The old Szayel wouldn't do that. The Szayel I knew was a little primadonna nerd who loved to tinker with experiments and annoy me with his endless questions. I always put up a hissy fit when he used me as a test subject for his spells, but on the inside I was actually fine with it as they were harmless. He wouldn't conduct a test if he thought the risk was too high, content with not knowing the result. He would never endanger the lives of his friends and family, especially not over a petty reason such as gaining power. I trusted that Szayel, thought of him as family. You are no longer the Szayel whom I once knew. You are no longer my friend!" Grimmjow spat his outrage._

 _"_ _Pfft, friends are a meaningless concept. You place too much value in friendships. They are fragile relationships which can be broken at a whim, whereas power is absolute. You can never be betrayed by power. That is infinitely more valuable than something as flimsy and intangible as friendship. You have no power now and thus will be destroyed. That's the way things work around here now." Szayel stared down his nose at Grimmjow with calculating look. "However, there is one thing I wish to know before you meet your demise." Szayel quickly stepped back as Grimmjow snapped at him with his jaws._

 _"I'm not telling you shit, you fucker, so you can forget about it and just kill me now!" Grimmjow roared viciously._

 _"Tsk, tsk. That temper of yours and brash behaviour is what got you into this mess in the first place. If you hadn't argued with your old man, you would not have left the kingdom. If you had never left, your father wouldn't have been usurped and you wouldn't have to die tonight. So this is really all your fault." Szayel chided like a parent scolding a child for not listening. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll let you off." Szayel waited until he had Grimmjow's full attention before he spoke. "Where in the world is my dear brother Yyldfort?"_

 _Grimmjow started another series of growls and fruitlessly tried to lunge at Szayel, but was held down by the strong tendrils. "He's gone! A good thing too as he would never have to see the monster that you have become!" He snarled with anger and venom._

 _"I do believe you're lying. Please don't drag this out and make this more difficult for all of us. We're all tired, so just answer the question and you'll be free to go. Now where has my brother run off to? Why didn't he return with you?" Szayel asked with growing impatience._

 _"Fuck you. Why the fuck do you want to know? So that you can kill him too? You monster!" Grimmjow spat in disgust._

 _"Ah, thank you for telling me in a roundabout way that my brother is alive. That is all I needed to know." Szayel turned to the three Espadas. "He's all yours, boys."_

 _"You lying cur! You promised to spare my life." Grimmjow snapped as he thrashed against his restraints._

 _"You misunderstood. I said you would be free to go. Although, I never specified where. Enjoy your trip to the afterlife. I hear it's freezing this time of year. Don't worry, I'll have the boys put you six feet under. That should be cosy enough. Goodbye, old friend." Szayel waved dismissively as he walked away and disappeared beyond the tree line._

 _The remaining Espadas stood in front of Grimmjow. Aaroniero spoke up, "Aren't you curious as to know why I didn't die when you pierced my heart? I'll let you in on a little secret. It's because I have two hearts! When one is damaged, the other will take over life support functions until the damaged one recovers. Isn't that a neat trick? It's one of the gifts bestowed upon me by our esteemed ruler." Aaroniero said proudly._

 _"You may have two primary organs, but you lack the courage and compassion of a real human heart!" Grimmjow growled at the man._

 _Luppi skipped over to stand before Grimmjow. "Hahaha. You of all people talking about feelings? My, you have gone soft over the years." Luppi said in a fit of giggles. "You are beneath me for I am the Sexta Espada. You probably wouldn't have a rank even if you joined, judging by your weakened, pathetic state." He moved closer and wagged his finger in front of Grimmjow's face. "Why, you're nothing but a codgy tiger that's lost its bite – eeaaaaargh!" Luppi shrieked as Grimmjow's teeth sank into his hand. Grimmjow thrashed his head from side to side for maximum damage. Luppi had no choice but to try and follow the movement of his hand. A punch connected to his head, but Grimmjow determinedly latched on to his prey. Blows fell upon him repeatedly on his head, jaw and neck, all of which did nothing to deter him from his single-minded task. It was only when someone pressed down and twisted an icicle embedded in his abdomen, did he let out a gasp. Luppi quickly retracted his hand and cradled his mutilated hand._

 _Grimmjow spat the twerp's blood from his mouth before he gave a cocky smirk. "You were saying?"_

 _"You psychotic jungle cat! I can't believe you're a prince for all the savageness you possess. Well you're about to become an ex-prince now. That's karma for you!" Luppi snapped haughtily._

 _"_ _Settle down children." Aaroniero said teasingly._

 _"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you. You're Noveno whilst I'm Sexta. I outrank you by three!" Luppi shouted._

 _"_ _Whatever little Sexta. Let's just quickly wrap this up so that we can head back. This is getting tiresome." Aaroniero gave an indifferent shrug. The other two Espadas looked at each other before conceding. This was no longer a fight. Their target was secured and all that was left was to dispose of the prince. A dull cleanup job. They went to stand away from Grimmjow, putting some distance between them._

 _"Now, little princeling, let me show you what a real cero looks like." Aaroniero said as he readied his stance, with two hands aimed towards Grimmjow. "Gran Rey Cero!" A gigantic blast of light burst forth, creating two shockwaves as it sped towards its target. The light engulfed Grimmjow and everything in its path. Once the brightness faded away, they could see that the tendrils were gone and Grimmjow was lying face down on the grass._

 _They approached his body and Yammy kicked it over. Grimmjow was flipped to his back but was still and unmoving. Yammy grabbed hold of Grimmjow's left leg and proceeded to drag him to a ditch or a river, whichever came first. Barely a few minutes had gone by before Luppi started complaining about the long trek. Suddenly, the heavens burst and it started to pour accompanied by rolling thunder. Then, Luppi really started whining, all the while wailing about muddy shoes and ruined hair. When they came across a stream, they tossed the body into it and left without a second thought. No one wanted to continue trudging through this dense forest in this dreadful weather, searching for who knows how long to find a place to dump a dead body. The guy was dead. He wouldn't be in any position to care about his surroundings._

 _So there Grimmjow lay on smooth river stones, with the sound of water running around his body. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows. Topaz eyes scanned the area before heading towards Grimmjow. Octava tsked as he looked down at the battered body below him. Grimmjow stirred and his eyelids fluttered open. He blinked a bit before his vision focused and he saw the person standing before him. He gave a weak growl before he started coughing due to his deteriorated state. Szayel crouched down to Grimmjow's level before he said, "You really are too reckless. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson in your next life." Szayel held out his right hand and chanted an incantation. Glowing yellow light surrounded Grimmjow before he began to shrink. Azure butterfly wings sprouted from his back as he shrunk down to the size of a field mouse. His entire form lay on the collar of his cloak. "Goodnight, Grimmjow." Szayel bid as the spell completed its course, pink hair plastered to the sides of his face. Szayel shook the clothes to dislodge the little blue figure before picking up the garments and bundling them under his arm._

 _Having a much smaller and lighter mass, Grimmjow was swept away by the stream's currents. The heavy rainfall turning the stream into a mini-rapid. He thought he would float forever in this endless stream until he finally came to a stop at some towering stalks of reeds. They were dense so they kept his body secured and provided some shelter against the elements. As his condition finally took its toll on him, he stopped fighting to keep his eyelids open and succumbed to the darkness._

* * *

 **A/N:** It's a good thing you guys already know what happens afterwards...

Sorry for the short chapter, work has been piling up, but you won't want to hear about that stuff.

 _"You monster."_ Who got that Portal reference?

Speaking of Portal, I just remembered in Portal 2 during the Cooperative Testing Initiative, there were two androids called Blue and Orange. Of course the robots had names, but the GLaDOS always referred to them by their colours.

For example, she said, _"As an impartial collaboration facilitator, it would be unfair of me to name my favorite member of your team. However, it's perfectly fair to hint at it in a way that my least favorite member probably isn't smart enough to understand. Rhymeswithglue. Orange you are doing very well."_

If the two robots were instead replaced by Grimmjow and Ichigo, I think there would cause a ruckus. Grimmjow would definitely have a few choice words for the psychotic A.I., while Ichigo would probably be laughing at him being tormented by an omnipotent supercomputer. Add in the fact that they have to find a way to escape the underground facility which houses said rogue A.I., I think this would make a great fic. Please tell me there's already a Portal GrimmIchi fic somewhere on FFnet. Haha, guess I'll be combing through FFnet for a while.

In the meantime, feel free to return to Chapter 1 to reread about Grimmjow's rescue and subsequent recovery, like a sort of time loop. That should keep you busy for a while. Okay, thanks for reading! See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N:** Who's ready for more GrimmIchi shenanigans? Here's an extra foot-long chapter for my adoring readers. Here we go.

 **Warnings:** Swearing.

* * *

By the end of his tale, Queen Elleorra had on a surprised and confused expression while Ichigo clasped a hand to his mouth in horror of what Grimmjow had gone through.

"I can't believe he did that. That's not like Szayel at all. I don't understand." Her majesty sat contemplating with a frown marring her face. "There must be a plausible explanation for all this. Szayel must have had a reason for doing those things –"

"What's so hard to understand? Szayel tried to kill me to prove his loyalty to the new king. There's no other reason." Grimmjow gritted through his teeth in anger.

"Think about it, Grimmjow. Szayel wasn't the one who inflicted those wounds on you. That was carried out by the other three Espadas. The only thing Szayel did was to change you into this little form," Queen Elleorra rationalised.

"What?! Were you even listening to a thing I said? Those three fuckers were carrying out _his_ orders," Grimmjow barked at his mother in indignation.

"Calm down you little brat! Szayel was right about one thing. You are horrendously reckless. A lot can change in 20 years. Did it not occur to you to retreat when faced with an unknown threat? I thought your long journey would have made you patient and wiser, but apparently I thought wrong," The Queen reproached.

"Hmph! A real king doesn't flee from battles. A king will fight to the death to protect his land and people," Grimmjow said with his head held high.

"You're not a king _yet_. Plus, a king cannot rule a country all by himself. He listens to the counsel of his advisors and relies on soldiers to uphold the safety of the kingdom, both of which you have none. So I would advise you to get your head out of your ass and go recruit some loyal followers, starting with Szayel." Her majesty commanded.

"No way am I talking to that traitor, let alone recruit him! Especially after what he did to me. I'll talk to anyone but him," Grimmjow voiced his disagreement.

Queen Elleorra let out an exasperated sigh. "There's something you should know, but first, aren't you curious as to how I've been surviving in the castle for two decades if I refused all the food brought to me by those two palace maids? Let me tell you Grimmjow. It was Szayel who has been sneaking me food. Yes, Szayel. I don't know what's going on, but you need to lay down that stupid pride of yours and reconcile with him." She stared down at Grimmjow with all the authority of a queen.

"Not a chance and there's nothing you can do about it. For all I know, that sneaky scientist is trying to confuse us into feuding with each other, just like what we're doing right now." Grimmjow crossed his arms in defiance.

"Argh! Ichigo, go talk some sense into your lover or better yet, you have my permission to beat the sense into him," the Queen huffed angrily.

"Ha! Ichigo's on my side, aren't you Strawberry?" Grimmjow said with a smug face.

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. "First off, I'm on no one's side. I'm just an outsider in all of this. In my view, it would be unwise to seek out Szayel straight away considering his previous actions." Ichigo ignored Grimmjow's crow of delight and continued his explanation. "There's too much confusion and uncertainty for us to approach him directly at this point in time. It would be better for us to gather allies among the other Espadas first, who can then provide us with some insight into Szayel's allegiance and help us monitor him at the same time. Once we know his motives, we can deal with him accordingly."

"Oh my, what an intelligent young man. I can see that beauty is not your only asset. Your logic is sound. Very well, I agree that you two should observe him from afar for now. I also won't tell Szayel of our meeting today, until we are sure of his intentions," Queen Elleorra conceded while giving Grimmjow a meaningful look.

"Ugh, I don't believe this. Fine, we'll wait and see for now, but I can't promise you that I won't beat him into a bloody pulp the next time we meet," Grimmjow grudgingly relented.

"Sure, sure. Now off you go. It's getting late. You two should get home before sunset," the Queen rose to see them off.

"What do you mean the two of us? We're not leaving you here. You're coming with us!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Silly boy. If I left with you now, it would immediately place Ichigo under suspicion. He's the last person seen entering my chambers, remember? And you don't need any extra attention for the task ahead of you, so just go. I'll be fine with Captain Kenpachi's men guarding the door outside," Queen Elleorra assured her son. Suddenly, a spark lit up in her eyes. "Oh, but there is someone who can go with you. Pantera is chained to the stables on the castle grounds. Here, you'll need this." The Queen handed Ichigo a bronze key. "It's the key to unlock the manacles or collar or whatever contraption they bound her with. I got this from one of my sources in case I ever managed to escape. If anyone asks, just tell them that you're under orders to remove the animal to be euthanized. Kami knows they've been wanting to do that for a long time. However, Kenpachi has managed to stop all attempts on her life so far. No one is foolish enough to go up against him. Although, I wouldn't push our luck. Go to the stables and get Pantera out of here," Queen Elleorra desperately requested.

* * *

"You don't need to tell me to save my own cat. Don't worry, we'll go to the stables and take her with us. Just make sure to take care of yourself. I won't forgive you if anything happens to you," Grimmjow growled low and with uneasiness. With that, they bade each other farewell and parted with heavy hearts.

Ichigo made his way down to the palace stables with directions from Grimmjow. The cloaked youth kept his pace between a brisk walk and a jog, not wanting to risk drawing unwanted attention. While Ichigo was focused on their destination, Grimmjow piped up, "You know, back there when you said you didn't take sides, I couldn't help but notice that you _didn't_ deny being my lover." Grimmjow's lips quirked up in amusement. "Are you trying to hint to me that you want us to take our relationship further? Of course, I'd be happy to oblige as soon as I can find someone to remove this hex."

Ichigo's steps never faltered, already used to the bluenette's straightforwardness. "I'm not insinuating anything. Whatever I say to deny such outrageous claims will be ignored anyway, so why bother? Now keep your voice down so that I can find your cat."

As he neared the grand stable, Ichigo pulled his hood lower. Upon entering, they searched the stalls one by one. The palace stable was huge, capable of housing over 400 horses. The building was separated into 20 sections, each one connected by a long passageway which ran parallel. There were no signs of Pantera in the first section so they made their way into the next. Ichigo tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, but horses still neighed and pawed the ground with their hooves as the passed by. Plus, it wasn't just the horses that were unnerved. The longer they searched, the more Grimmjow's wings flapped in agitation. Ichigo told him to keep his wings still in a hushed whisper. Grimmjow would stop for while only for the wings to start beating again. Ichigo gave up and just focused on finding Grimmjow's cat. The faster they found her, the quicker they could get out of here.

After making their way through hundreds of stalls, they came to the last section. Pantera had to be in this one. Ichigo peeked inside and saw three stablehands at the far end, crowded around a stall. Ichigo slipped inside and hid behind crates and support pillars, slowly making his way towards the trio. He made it within earshot and concealed himself behind a pillar. From his vantage point, he could only see the front portion of the stall and not the creature inside it as he stood diagonally from it. The three stablehands seemed to be debating on who should carry out the "task". They kept pushing one another towards the stall's entrance, but all quickly backed away when a feral growl emanated from the depths. _Shit, that sounded larger than your average housecat. Just how big is this feline?_ Ichigo thought.

"That's Pantera. I can recognise her growls anywhere. What the hell are these idiots doing here? Can't you knock them out or something?" Grimmjow barked while trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved cat.

"I can't just sneak up and take down three grown men. We also don't know what's going on. For all we know, they could probably be just trying to feed her or something. Then when they leave, it'll be much easier to free your cat. So just sit your ass down and stop flapping your infernal wings," Ichigo hissed at his companion.

Grimmjow stilled his wings, but didn't sit. "Fine, we'll wait, but I don't like it," Grimmjow huffed angrily.

The three men were now huddled together, drawing straws. The one who pulled the short straw wailed in agony. One of the stablehands went to retrieve an object that was leaning next to the stall's gate and handed it to the nervous man. Pantera let loose a string of snarls and hisses, letting her irritation be known. It was a pitchfork, an ordinary item used in stables. However, Ichigo frowned as the man held the tool in a way that didn't look like he was going to muck out the stall. The pitchfork was held in front of him with the metal points aimed forward as if he –

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed in realisation. They were going to kill Pantera.

Before Ichigo could react, Grimmjow took flight and vanished into the stall. Moments later a confused shriek could be heard. Ichigo snapped out of his stupor and dug out two tranquiliser darts which he kept on his person when he went out. He had them just in case he encountered any wild animals while out in the forest. One was enough to bring down a grizzly bear, so half a dose should be enough for a grown man. He removed the safety caps and leapt from his hiding place, sticking the darts into the two stablehands in quick succession. He counted the seconds and pulled out the darts when half of the tranquiliser liquid had been emptied. Ichigo rushed inside the stall to get to the last stablehand, but the man was already sprawled on the floor, out cold.

"What happened here – Holy shit, that cat is huge!" Ichigo eyed the large beast and the unconscious stablehand lying a few feet away from Pantera. There was no blood on the man so he hadn't been mauled.

"I told you I can still use my powers. Don't worry, I just gave him a little shock. He'll be up in an hour or so after the effects have worn off. Oh and Pantera's a serval-jaguar hybrid. This size is normal for her breed." Grimmjow gave a nonchalant shrug over his shoulder as he was currently sprawled across Pantera's face, petting and rubbing her fur affectionately. The feline nuzzled him with her eyes half closed and black-tipped ears facing forward, while emitting a deep rumbling purr, pleased at being reunited with her owner. Ichigo stared in wonder at Grimmjow being so close to those powerful jaws and yet, Pantera made no move to snap him up like a midnight snack. Then Grimmjow's words registered in his mind.

"You mean you electrocuted the guy! Don't you know that stuff's dangerous? What the hell were you thinking? What if you fried his brains out?" Ichigo rushed to the fallen stablehand and checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Oh please. I have perfect control over my powers. I know the exact amount of magic to channel without it being lethal," Grimmjow proudly stated.

"Yeah, but still...you should use something more passive...like water perhaps?" Ichigo suggested unsurely.

"Sure, then the whole place will be flooded and my poor kitten would have drowned in the process as she's still chained to the freaking wall! Just leave the magic stuff to me. I know what I'm doing. Now make yourself useful and use the key Mother gave you to unlock this stupid metal collar!" Grimmjow shouted as he futilely wrestled the iron band with his bare hands.

"Why don't I pass you the key instead and you can open up the collar?" Ichigo nervously eyed the large spotted and striped, golden feline. How was he going to fit this wild predator in his house without it eating him and his dog?

"What are you talking about? My current stature makes it difficult for me to aim at the locking mechanism and turn the key simultaneously. This will go over much faster with your human form. Now get over here. She's not going to bite, dammit," Grimmjow snapped with growing impatience.

"Uh huh. No way that's going to happen. I don't want to have my arm ripped out, thank you very much," Ichigo flatly refused.

Grimmjow now perched on Pantera's neck, let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, Ichigo. Just look at her. She's as tame as a kitten." Ichigo lifted a sceptical brow as Pantera regarded him with penetrating blue-green eyes. "I swear, she has never attacked anyone unless provoked first," Grimmjow further assured.

"That's easy for you to say. You're her owner. Of course she's not going to shred you to pieces! Everyone else is free game. Do you have any idea how many dog owners told me that their darling little munchkins didn't bite, only for me to get a nice-sized dent in my arm?" Ichigo snapped indignantly.

"Tch, mutts are unruly and sloppy beasts. Felines are much more loyal and well-behaved than any mongrel and Pantera's the best of her kind. She's graceful, obedient and far more intelligent than any canine I've ever seen." Grimmjow then turned towards Pantera. "You won't hurt this young man, right Pantera?" The feline growled an affirmative. Grimmjow looked towards Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "There you have it. Now quit dallying and get this thing over with before some guards appear. If you haven't forgotten, we're still in enemy territory, so hurry the fuck up!"

That got through to Ichigo. Grimmjow was right. They couldn't afford to stay here longer than necessary. Ichigo had to buck up and do his part, but he certainly didn't like it. He slowly made his way towards Pantera in a non-threatening manner. She sat comfortably on her hind legs and swished her black-tipped tail in a lazy pattern, but her slit pupils were locked on to Ichigo's every move. Her golden ears swivelled in his direction. When Ichigo stood in front of her, he hesitantly raised his hand for her to sniff. She may be large, but she was still a cat and this was the proper way to introduce yourself to a feline if you wanted to be in their good graces. This was an extremely important step, especially since Ichigo didn't want to be maimed.

Pantera daintily lifted her nose to sniff the offered hand. She moved her nose this way and that, meticulously investigating the new scent. Ichigo stood stock still, but internally he was panicking at having the predator's jaws just inches from his fingers. After what seemed like eternity, Pantera finally ceased and proceeded to nudge Ichigo's hand with her head while purring contentedly. Ichigo let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and went to unlock the metal collar.

"Huh, that's interesting. Pantera doesn't usually accept people right away," Grimmjow muttered in surprise.

"What?!" Eyes wide with shock, Ichigo rounded on Grimmjow with a hiss.

"She hates meeting new people. The only ones she's taken a liking to are me and my Mother, and that's only because we're related by blood. Even Nnoitra, who practically grew up with me, had a hard time befriending her. She scratched his face the first time they met when he was just a toddler. Poor guy's been wearing that eyepatch ever since to hide the scars. But he never held it against her. Nnoitra was really magnanimous and understanding of her feisty personality and eventually Pantera warmed up to him...after about five years," Grimmjow said with a thoughtful expression.

"And you just threw me to the wolves, or feline in this case? I could have had my hand chewed off!" Ichigo snapped heatedly.

"Relax, there's no harm done and even if she did bite you, you could have treated your injury since you're a doctor," Grimmjow said nonchalantly.

"I'm a vet. There's a world of difference. I treat animal wounds, not human ones." Ichigo's voice rose in the face of the bluenette's cavalier attitude.

"Look, the fact of the matter is that nothing went wrong, so stop your fussing so we can hightail it out of here before the two hundred-something Espadas return. C'mon Pantera, let's go." Pantera rose to her legs and made to follow her owner's command.

"Wait, hang on a sec. It would look pretty suspicious if she just walked out of here on her own. Let me go find a leash or something. That will make it easier for me to back up my story."

Grimmjow instructed for Pantera to wait, while Ichigo rummaged through a chest in a corner of the pen. After a bit of searching, Ichigo came away with a leather collar and leash which he fastened on Pantera. Ichigo gave a slight tug on the leash and he sighed in relief when Pantera acquiesced without any hassle. Grimmjow looked on in astonishment before he flitted back to his position on Ichigo's shoulder.

* * *

Ichigo crossed the wide castle grounds to the little side door near the main entrance. Pantera trotted beside him at a leisurely pace, happy to be able to stretch her legs after being confined to a solitary space for so long. Upon reaching the side entrance, Ichigo confidently relayed his orders to the two men standing guard, stating that he was removing the animal from the palace to be put down. Pantera gave a low growl and made a swipe at the guards, making Ichigo's story more convincing. The guards immediately let him through, glad that the feral beast would no longer terrorise the stables and wished him luck with his task.

Ichigo led a mirthful Pantera into town and ducked into the first alley they came across. He hastened his steps, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and the castle. It was just in time too, because when Ichigo glanced back from the far end of the alleyway, he could make out a group of figures marching past the alley's mouth, all of them decked in familiar whites of the Espada uniform. Talk about cutting it close. Ichigo thanked his lucky stars before urging Pantera along at a jog and together they slipped into a side lane. Once they were out of sight, Ichigo broke into a sprint without stopping for anything.

It was only when Ichigo reached the familiar clearing with his cottage, did he finally allow himself to relax. Pantera slowed to a walk and lifted her nose to the air, trying to sniff all the new scents in the forest. Ichigo unclipped the leash from her collar to let her investigate. She immediately bounded off studying everything in sight, but still staying within the vicinity. Ichigo walked up the steps to his cottage and opened the door. A happy bark sounded from the other side, drawing Ichigo's attention to Zangetsu who was sitting on the parquet, frantically wagging his tail.

"Shit, I totally forgot. Your cat's not gonna eat my dog, will she?" Ichigo nervously asked Grimmjow as he closed the door to just a crack.

"Nah, Pantera doesn't go for slobbering canines. She much prefers the tender meat of premium sirloin steak. I usually got her a slab from the kitchens every day, although the palace maids weren't too happy about it, because I would always leave a bloody trail all over the floors," Grimmjow explained with a touch of nostalgia in his eyes. "Also, your dog should have your scent, so Pantera will recognise him as part of your pack and treat him as such."

"I hope you're right, because we're about to find out." Ichigo looked towards Pantera who was sauntering up the steps. When she reached the door, she stopped to peer inside with her cat-slit eyes at the canine within. Zangetsu rose up and stuck his white nose through the gap like an excited puppy. Pantera touched her nose to Zangetsu's, triggering a round of rigorous sniffing. Towards the end, Pantera paused slightly before moving forward to lick the canine's muzzle. She then proceeded to lick every inch of the ashen beige fur that she could reach. Zangetsu let out a whine and backed away, not eager for a face bath. When Ichigo let the door swing open, Pantera ambled past the portal and went to seek out the mutt.

"I think your cat just adopted my dog." Ichigo stared in bewilderment.

"Well, it could've been worse. At least we know they get along alright," Grimmjow said with a similarly perplexed expression. Pantera was just full of surprises today. Not only did she accept a complete stranger, but she was also now fraternising with the canine of said stranger.

Not knowing what to make of this development, Ichigo stepped into his house and closed the door behind him. Grimmjow took off to some part of the cottage, while Ichigo hung up his cloak on the coat stand by the door.

"Hey, Ichigo. You've got to come see this!" Grimmjow burst out with barely contained laughter.

Ichigo raised a brow, curious as to what could have possibly happened in the span of a few seconds. He made his way to the living space where Grimmjow was fluttering over the couch while holding his belly with both hands. When Ichigo reached the front of the sofa, both eyebrows rose, disappearing into his hairline. For on the couch was Zangetsu who was currently being groomed by Grimmjow's cat. Zangetsu made pitiful whine as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp. Of course, his efforts were futile as Zangetsu was being pinned down by all 300 pounds of the oversized cat. Although Alaskan malamutes were a large dog breed, Pantera easily more than tripled his weight. Ichigo chuckled in mirthful laughter at the adorable sight. Zangetsu, seeing that he wasn't going to get any help from his master, resigned himself to his fate with a grumbling whine. Pantera happily proceeded to smother Zangetsu with her motherly attentions now that the pup had stopped trying to escape. Every lick caused his folds of skin to crease up, giving Zangetsu a wrinkly face. Ichigo cooed at the sight of his full grown malamute being reduced to a sulking puppy.

After a few more minutes of marvelling at the cuddly scene, Ichigo made his way to the kitchen, murmuring something about feeding Pantera. Grimmjow flitted after him, before coming to hover at eye level.

"You know, I wouldn't mind giving you a cat bath," Grimmjow wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Ichigo casually remarked as he searched drawers and cabinets.

Grimmjow, not one to be ignored rushed up to Ichigo's face and licked his cheek. That prompted Ichigo to swat him away with a scowl. Grimmjow tumbled through the air before righting himself with a smirk. "How about a game? Let's see how many licks it takes to completely bathe you. Although, this will be quite challenging considering there is a lot more skin to cover, but I've never backed down from a challenge." Grimmjow grinned with a playful glint.

"How about you _not_ do that and then I won't be forced to turn your hide into the same shade as your hair?" Ichigo grabbed a nearby frying pan and brandished it threateningly.

"Tch, you're no fun," Grimmjow muttered while giving Ichigo a wide berth.

Once Ichigo was certain that the blue-haired man-child would behave, Ichigo set down the pan and continued his search. Ichigo let out a curse as he could not find anything after rummaging through all his shelves and cupboards. The only pet food he had in stock was Zangetsu's kibble and that didn't have nearly enough protein a feline required.

"Shit. I only have cured meat like salami, ham and bacon around the house. I'll have to go back to town to buy a piece of fresh meat from the butcher's." Ichigo grabbed his pouch of coins and headed for the coat rack. Suddenly, the front door swung open with a bang and a loud voice rang throughout his dwelling.

"Delivery for Mr. Kurosaki!" A familiar blond-haired man wearing green striped hat and clogs announced cheerily.

"What the –? I didn't order anything and how did you know where I live?" Ichigo questioned accusingly after he got over his initial shock.

"Let me in and I'll explain everything, but first can I please put this down? It's pretty heavy and my shoulder is breaking from lugging it all the way from town." The blond shopkeeper pleaded with a pouting face. Ichigo reluctantly let him in just so that he would stop pulling that face. The expression looked weird and somewhat creepy on the older male.

"What the fuck, Kurosaki. Don't you lock your doors? What if some weird stranger just waltzes right in? Wait, that's already happened," Grimmjow berated his orange-haired friend.

"They weren't locked because I don't usually have visitors this far out in the woods. Besides, it's still light out. I only lock them when I go to bed," Ichigo explained in a huff.

"Fuck! The guy saw me. Why hasn't he said anything? We'll need to tie him up and keep him here so that he doesn't spread any rumours," Grimmjow cursed with a malevolent glint in his eyes.

"Calm down, Grimmjow. Let's hear him out first." Ichigo sent an exasperated glare to Grimmjow. Then he turned to face the toymaker. "Alright, you have some explaining to do Mr. Urahara." Ichigo said as he approached the shopkeeper who was seated at the dining table.

"Please, call me Kisuke. 'Mr. Urahara' makes me sound so old," he entreated.

"But you _are_ old," Ichigo pointed out.

"How mean!" The shopkeeper exclaimed while cupping his face with his hands.

"Quit your bellyaching and tell us what you're doing here!" Grimmjow growled with his arms crossed over his chest. He landed on Ichigo's shoulder, a place that he was already accustomed to.

"Fine, fine. I was getting to that. No need to get your drawers in a bunch, princey. You see, I was taking out the trash when I happened to look up and saw Kurosaki here running from the direction of the palace to _waaaaaaay_ over on the other side of town. He also had your cat tagging along on a leash. So I thought Kurosaki seemed like he was in an awful hurry and probably wouldn't have time to pick up the munchies for darling Pantera. Hence, I took it upon myself to procure some meat which is the thing that I brought with me over here. A whole rack of ribs!" Kisuke indicated the ginormous parcel on the table. If the package was stood upright, it would be as tall as Ichigo. "And I know how Pantera doesn't follow just _anyone_ , so I suspected the Prince must have been nearby. My suspicion was proven right, although I hadn't realised how close you were or rather how small for that matter." Kisuke said as he chuckled into his hand.

"Why you, two-bit salesman! I'll have you know that I'm taller than you in my normal height. This is just a temporary setback." Grimmjow flew down to the package and huffed at the shopkeeper in offense.

"Mr. Ur – I mean Kisuke. Try not to mention or allude to anything about his height. He's a bit sensitive about his size right now," Ichigo whispered conspiratorially to the blond.

"I heard that you little twit! I swear when I return to my normal size, the first thing I'm going to do is throttle your short ass." Grimmjow bared his teeth in a snarl.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's outburst. He definitely hoped they could find someone to reverse the spell as he was getting tired of the size comparisons. Ichigo turned towards Kisuke with a questioning look. "Fine, so you saw me in the back streets and you know about Grimmjow's cat, but that still doesn't explain how you found my address."

"Oh, that's easy. I knew a friend of a friend who came to you for treatment. From what I've heard, you're quite the popular vet. You should consider a position at the castle as a royal vet. Those guys get paid a lot to do what you're currently doing," Kisuke merrily suggested.

"I don't really need the money. Plus, I like it out here and I have lots of free time to do what I want instead of scurrying about the palace," Ichigo reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose the palace can be a tad chaotic with lots of unfulfilling chores." Kisuke nodded in understanding.

"Hang on." Ichigo frowned in confusion. "I was running through the back alleys on the West side of town. Your shop as I recall is definitely located on the East," Ichigo stated as he scrutinised the blond.

Kisuke brought out his fan and hid the bottom half of his face with it. "Oh ho! Did I say I was at my shop when I was taking out the garbage? No, at that time I was at a friend's place. Yes, a friend's," he said with nervous laughter.

The explanation was plausible, but it sounded weird coming from the blond. Since there was nothing he could do to verify his claim, Ichigo let it slide for now.

Grimmjow rounded the shopkeeper and growled low."Now that you've seen me, you had better keep this secret to yourself or else I'll sick Pantera on you!" Grimmjow bared his teeth at the shopkeeper.

"I swear I won't tell a soul. Besides, you're not the only one unhappy with the reigning King. The people are disgruntled and unhappy with King Grimm – uh, well not you, but the other you. Anyway, they don't like how the King has been increasing his military might over the years and has done nothing to revive the farmlands. There are even murmurs of a revolt circulating through town. However, if it comes down to that, it will be a bloodbath as normal humans are no match for the Espada forces," Kisuke said with a serious expression. Then just as quickly, his frown was replaced with a beaming smile. "Well then, I must be off before I overstay my welcome."

"You already overstayed the minute you barged in here!" Grimmjow growled.

"I'll be back tomorrow with more 'kitty' food." With that, the eccentric blond man disappeared out the front door.

"Why do I feel more drained now compared to our sneaking around in the castle?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

"That guy's a nutcase and he'll be a dead one if he ever blabs about me. It will be easy since we know where he lives." Grimmjow grinned menacingly.

"You sound like a stalker," Ichigo told the bluenette.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go make dinner. I'm starving." To prove his point, Grimmjow lay on the table and mimicked rolling in his death throes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the bluenette's exaggeration, but got to work nonetheless. He was rather hungry too. Ichigo made a pot of pasta with a side of garlic baguettes for the humans. He filled Zangetsu's bowl with kibble and set down the monstrous rack of ribs in a corner of the kitchen for Pantera. The kitchen had stone flooring so it would be easier to clean up any mess made in here. After dinner, everyone proceeded to retire early, all tuckered out from the day's activities. Pantera took up the couch so Zangetsu resorted to sleeping on the rug in front of the fireplace. Ichigo slipped under the covers of his bed and wished Grimmjow goodnight, which the bluenette replied in kind. He drifted off to sleep the minute his eyelids closed.

* * *

Deep within the castle laboratory, beakers and vials were bubbling with unknown liquids of vibrant colours. The air reeked with the pungent smell of ammonia as the fumes were not able to escape fast enough through the vents in the ceiling. Nonetheless, a lone figure diligently worked away, books spilled out on the lab table and busily tinkered with some of the vials. The only other occupant in the room perched on a stool across from the table, uselessly fanning away the fumes.

"Hey, Szayel..." The man started.

"Hmm?" The pink-haired scientist hummed, showing that he was listening.

"Something weird happened at the parade today. I think from the crowds – I thought I heard Grimmjow yelling at me and I don't mean the King. I mean there was someone else and it sounded the old Grimmjow, back when he was still a Prince and hung out with us. I know this sounds crazy, but I know what I heard. He called me an asshole, that asshole! Fuck, what if there's like a secret twin out there and the evil one is now on the throne?" His dark grey eye widened comically.

"Your imagination knows no bounds, Nnoitra. It must be a side effect of your severe attachment to the young Prince whom you remember and your brain tried to compensate for it, thus producing the auditory hallucination which you experienced. Honestly, a twin? You of all people should know that Grimmjow is an only child," Szayel explained while scribbling notes in a ledger.

"Huh, you have an explanation for everything, don't you? But, it sounded so real. I miss the old Grimmjow. We did so many cool things together when we were young. Remember the skiing incident where we poured all the soapy water meant for the laundry onto the castle floors? We did it so that we could sort of slide across the halls like they do up North. You and Pantera had a hard time staying upright, but Grimmjow and I zipped around the palace with ease. It was really handy in getting around this huge ass castle. I think we set a new world record. Of course, the palace folks weren't too happy about it. We had to scrub all the floors without any help from the palace maids! Those were fun times." Nnoitra ended with a wistful sigh.

"You have a strange definition of 'fun'," Szayel commented.

"Says the one who holes himself up in the labs all day," Nnoitra shot back. Then he ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno what happened, but Grimmjow changed ever since he became King. He doesn't hang out with us anymore or exchange barbs with me. I don't think he's even raised his voice in the last 20 years or so. He's so distant and proper now, it's like he's a completely different person," Nnoitra said with a mournful face.

"Change is the only constant. People change all the time. They have to grow up when they take on more responsibilities, even more so for a King who has to run an entire country. A King has more important things to do than to 'hang out' with lowly foot soldiers like us. We can't all be children forever. You need to learn to let go of the past and focus on the here and now, serving the King with your utmost commitment and loyalty. That's the only way we can support Grimmjow now," Szayel lectured in a serious voice.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I'll try to take my duties more seriously if that can help Grimmjow," Nnoitra reluctantly conceded.

Szayel went back to his mixing and scribbling while Nnoitra leaned back and turned his gaze to the top of the room. He stared out of an arched window, looking at the shimmering stars with glazed unseeing eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! I managed to get through this chapter without letting slip the unmentionable name. I think I should be able to survive until the big reveal. Gah, but I want to tell you guys who he is. (Note to self: Write less convulated plot conspiracies for future fics). Alright, thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Warnings:** Profanity, Sexual Remarks.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up blearily to sunlight streaming through his room and onto his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the little bed on the dresser and saw that it was empty. Ichigo shuffled out of bed and entered the bathroom. He scooped out some water from a wooden barrel in the corner and proceeded to rinse and wash his face. Having freshened up, he wiped his face with a hand towel as he walked around the house in search of his little blue-haired friend. He found Grimmjow in the living space, where he was rubbing and petting Pantera's cheek. Pantera lounged on the carpet between the coffee table and the sofa. She had a paw wrapped around Grimmjow and let out a deep rumbling purr every time his hands stroked through lush, spotted-striped golden fur. Zangetsu noticed his owner and immediately came over to greet him. Ichigo ruffled the fur on Zangetsu's head affectionately before turning to the bluenette.

"So...do you have any plans for today?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow turned and flopped down onto Pantera's foreleg, crossing his arms under his head with brows furrowed in deep contemplation. After stewing for a while, Grimmjow said, "No, not really. Planning was never my forte," he admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm more of an action kind of guy. Just point me in the direction of the enemy and I can lead a battalion to victory. That's why I had to bring along Yyldfort on my journey. He was the one who kept track of our supplies and all the caves and regions we visited on a _long_ checklist. I don't know what I'd do without him." Grimmjow twisted his head to look at Ichigo. "What did you have in mind?"

Ichigo gazed turned towards the ceiling as he thought of a reply. "I dunno...maybe we could hang around outside the castle walls and see if we can get hold of someone from the Royal Army or an Espada?"

"We shouldn't bother with the Royal Army. Even if we did recruit them, they can't put up a fight against the Espada forces. Even Captain-Commander Aizen, who is the strongest of the 13 Divisions, is no match for the magic-wielding Espadas. Our best bet would be to gather as many Espadas onto our side. Also, today might not be a good day for scouting around the castle. By now, they would have noticed the breach in security. Even with such lax security, I'm sure those three idiot stablehands could have _at least_ managed to report the assault and subsequent disappearance of Pantera. We should give it a couple days for things to calm down in the palace before we make our move. In the meantime, let's just take a break for a few days," Grimmjow said in a relaxed manner. Perhaps he was under less pressure now that he had verified the well-being of his mother who had told them a great deal about the situation and also helped them to recover Pantera. Maybe a few days of rest would do them good before they really started getting into the thick of things. Ichigo nodded in assent and took a seat on the couch.

"You've mentioned before that Yyldfort accompanied you on your travels, so how come he isn't with you now? Did something happen on your way back?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Relax berry-head. It's nothing like what you're thinking about. After we got the magic seeds from the Harvest Goddess, Yyldfort decided to stay behind to learn more about ancient healing arts under her tutelage. Yyldfort is just as bad as his brother. They're both cursed with an insatiable curiosity to study anything and everything related to magic," Grimmjow said with a hint of fondness in his eyes. "So that's where he is now. Alone with the Harvest Goddess deep within a dark cave..." Grimmjow wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know, not everyone is a pervert like you," Ichigo said with a weary glare. All of a sudden, Ichigo bolted upright and stared at Grimmjow with wide amber eyes. "Holy Don Kanonji! Back up to that bit about the magic seeds. You mean you actually got fabled Goddess seeds? They are said to be imbued with the healing power of the Harvest Goddess and are capable of rejuvenating even a desert. Shit, where are they now?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"Fuck if I know. They were probably crushed in that fight or washed away by torrential rain. Either way, they're gone and that's that. We can go back to the Harvest Goddess for more, although she'll give me one of those scary glares of hers. Anyway, the seeds aren't a priority now. First, we need to get rid of that imposter in the palace along with his cronies. He's messing up the whole kingdom and if we don't do something, there'll be a civil war just like that shopkeeper said," Grimmjow growled with a frown. He wished he knew who had so brazenly taken his place in his absence. Then at least he could divert his anger at the man. Right now he didn't even have a face to properly hate, because the face worn by the poser was his own. This put a whole new spin on self-loathing.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, it's too early to be snooping around the palace, but once things settle, we'll start recruiting Espadas at lightning speed. I'm sure once they realise that you're the real Grimmjow, most if not all of the Espadas will join your side in a heartbeat. They're loyal to you, not that doppelganger. They just don't know the truth yet. Then before you know it, we'll have enough manpower to storm the castle and overthrow that creep," Ichigo assured his blue friend.

"Yeah...you're probably right. Thanks, Ichigo." Grimmjow sat up with a look of gratitude shining in cobalt eyes.

"D-don't mention it," Ichigo stuttered with a blush. He stood up abruptly and blurted something about busy breakfast preparations and promptly dashed to the kitchen. Dear lord, he was used to the brash, teasing and overbearing Grimmjow, but a warm and compassionate one was a whole different animal. The usual blazing blue fire in his eyes and wild grin was instead reduced to simmering electric blue, wearing a more subdued expression, but it was no less intense. Kami, he looked even more devastatingly handsome with those dreamy bedroom eyes. He quickly derailed his thoughts before they could go any further and distracted himself with kitchen utensils, taking out pots and pans and shuffling things into place.

* * *

Ichigo made vegetable congee with some egg rolls. As usual, Ichigo fed Zangetsu whatever Grimmjow couldn't finish. He offered Pantera some, but she turned her nose away from the congee, although she delightedly accepted the egg roll.

After breakfast, Ichigo started gathering the laundry into a basket so that he could take them down to the river. He stopped by the living space to ask Grimmjow whether he wanted to tag along. Grimmjow declined, opting to stay indoors and cuddle some more with Pantera. On his way out, Ichigo left a window open just a crack, in case Grimmjow needed to get out of the house. Zangetsu followed after his master, tail wagging excitedly in the air. The canine loved helping out with the laundry, although Ichigo didn't really appreciate his "help" seeing as all the malamute did was to steal his clothes while he was busy and prance away, trying to initiate a round of tug-of-war. That resulted in a lot of ripped fabrics which Ichigo had to sew up or make a trip into town to buy new ones when some were torn beyond repair.

* * *

Ichigo returned to the cottage sometime around noon, his long orange locks damp with droplets of water trickling down his skin. Zangetsu trotted into the cottage, considerably less damp as he had shaken off most of the moisture from his ash-white caramel fur. The canine had taken the opportunity to remove all traces of the feline's "bath" the previous day. Ichigo had finished hanging up the wet laundry on a clothesline outside, before making his way into the house to get a towel for his hair. Grimmjow was napping on the scruff of Pantera's neck, surrounded by luxurious golden fur while the feline was lounging under a small patch of sunlight streaming through a window, soaking up the warmth. Grimmjow stirred and looked up as Ichigo walked out of the bedroom, towelling his tangerine tresses.

"If you had told me you were going out for a bath, I would have gladly joined you," Grimmjow said with smirk. _Aaand the teasing flirt is back_ , Ichigo thought with a groan. He should have known the sweet demeanour wouldn't last for long. "That is _exactly_ why I didn't mention it," Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"No matter. I'll be sure to follow you on your next laundry trip!" Grimmjow grinned with eagerness.

"Fat chance! You won't be following me anywhere, because by then you should already be back in the palace," Ichigo retorted.

"What makes you think I'll leave you alone after I take back the throne? You're coming with me. I'll make you my queen and _then_ I'll have plenty of opportunities to see you undressed," Grimmjow grinned lecherously at the orange-haired male.

Ichigo continued to absently towel his hair with a scowl. He wasn't sure whether to take Grimmjow seriously or not, as the blue-haired male made such bold proclamations at every waking moment. The words spilled from his mouth as easily as milk flowed from a cow's udder. They might be sharing this friendly back and forth banter now, but that's only because Grimmjow was currently dependent on him. At the end of the day, Grimmjow is still a prince and once he returns to his world of royalty, surrounded by peers of similar status, he will most likely forget about the young peasant from the woods. Ichigo felt a bitter feeling creep up his chest at the startling thought. He gave himself a mental shake and determinedly decided to start distancing himself from the blue-haired royal, lest he become too attached.

"What's on your mind, Ichi? You don't look so good," Grimmjow asked with concern.

"It's nothing...I'm just thinking that I may have to make a trip into town if Kisuke doesn't show up soon," Ichigo smoothly lied. Then, he frowned as he noticed the pet name Grimmjow had given him. "I know that my name is one syllable longer than yours, but if you could trouble yourself to pronounce it all the way to the end, that would be great," Ichigo said with spite as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry Ichi – go. It just sort of slipped out. I'll try to stop myself from calling you that if it bothers you that much," Grimmjow said with a confused frown. He didn't understand the sudden change in mood that had overtaken the orangette. He was fine just this morning. Even after he returned from the river, Ichigo was still his normal sassy self and exchanged repartee with him. As usual, Grimmjow couldn't resist throwing in a teasing comment about his favourite berry and – _Oh_ , Grimmjow thought in realisation. Perhaps the young man didn't appreciate his crude remarks, but was too polite to say anything about it. Not many people in the palace could stand his rough speech. The uppity nobles often accused him of being too vulgar and offensive for a prince, but he never cared about what they thought. Despite that, he managed to make a few friends who stuck with him and put up with his unruliness, so he didn't see the need to change his personality. However, Ichigo was different. The fiery male had grown on him (no pun intended) and had become important to him in this short span of time. He didn't want to drive the orangette away and if his advances were making the youth uncomfortable, he would do his best to tone them down for Ichigo's sake. After all, he wanted to woo the orange-haired male and that plan would be made extremely difficult if he ended up provoking the youth's ire instead.

"I'm going to make lunch," Ichigo announced with a huff as he got up and stalked off to the kitchen, leaving a very perplexed bluenette sitting on an overgrown housecat. Pantera rolled her eyes at the humans' antics. She had woken up sometime during their exchange. She didn't understand why humans always made things so complicated. She knew for a fact that the two humans were attracted to each other, as she could smell the pheromones from a mile away. They were both healthy, strong, young males and in the animal kingdom that was ample reason to mate. But _no_ , they had to overcomplicate things with stuff like feelings, properness and noble idiocy. Pantera flicked her tail in agitation. She would never understand the complex ritual of human courtship.

Lunch passed in strained silence. Grimmjow nibbled on various sections of his bacon, lettuce and tomato sub, all the while wondering where it had all gone wrong and how he could fix this. Even Zangetsu picked up on the heavy atmosphere and tilted his head with a whine. He didn't like it when his master was in a dark mood. It made the canine feel as if he had failed in his duty as the boy's guardian.

* * *

 _Zangetsu had been with the boy ever since he was a pup. He had been born into a litter of two, his other sibling being an albino malamute named Shiro. Their parents were farm dogs, hence Zangetsu and Shiro were also raised as such. Back then his master was a much happier human when the Kurosaki family was complete._

 _When Zangetsu opened his beady little eyes for the first time, he was greeted with the sight of yellowish-golden tufts of hair. His mother beside him nudged the boy's head with her nose affectionately, so Zangetsu knew that this child was okay. The child picked him up from the basket and then Zangetsu instantly recognised his scent as the one who had stayed by his side for every waking moment while he was still a sightless runt. He immediately took a liking to the boy and decided he would stick with this boy forever. Zangetsu gave a little mewl to show his happiness, eliciting a fit of giggles from the boy. He was told his and Shiro's names and Zangetsu gave a little yip when his name was called. The lad praised him for catching on quickly, gently rubbing his pale brown fur._

 _While Zangetsu was still a suckling newborn, his mother had taught him that every dog had a purpose in life and that was to find their special human whom they would spend the rest of their lives defending from harm. Zangetsu would later find out that the child's name was Ichigo, his master and the one special human whom he would serve and protect with his life._

 _Ichigo was an energetic child. He loved to run in the fields and help out on the farm. The boy would follow his father when he tended the crops or treated sick or pregnant animals. Ichigo also loved to help Zangetsu and his pack, herd the sheep between the pastures and the barn. What the kid lacked in skills, he made up for with his boundless enthusiasm. The young lad would rush the sheep and snap at them trying to imitate Zangetsu's herding techniques. Shiro would roll his eyes at the boy and promptly ignore him. Shiro never really warmed up to Ichigo, the albino malamute much preferring the company of the quiet and less rambunctious little girls. That was fine with Zangetsu, because it meant that he would have Ichigo all to himself. They were one big happy family with Mom, Dad, the twin sisters, Ichigo, Zangetsu and Shiro plus their sire and dam._

 _Every weekend, Ichigo and his parents would load a cart full of produce and disappear off to town, while the canines stayed behind to watch over the young girls in the house. Zangetsu wanted to follow, but his master told him that it would cause a lot of trouble and assured him that they would be back soon. Zangetsu gave an indignant bark at that. What trouble? He was a very friendly dog, unlike his antisocial sibling. Zangetsu was a good people person. He loved to jump up onto new humans he met and greet them in amiable dog-like fashion. What's not to like?_

 _These trips continued for many months. Every weekend, his young master accompanied his human parents to town and they usually came back before lunchtime. Ichigo would sneak him a treat which he got from town, so all was well._

 _However, one day they came back without Ichigo's mother. That day, Dad carried a blood soaked Ichigo into the house. Dad ordered the twins to stay in their rooms while he brought Ichigo upstairs. Zangetsu was frantic and tried to get a good look at his master, but was pushed out of Ichigo's bedroom with the door shut in his face. Zangetsu whined and pawed at the door, anxious to go to his master when he heard loud wailing from behind the door. Where was Mom? After what felt like eternity, Dad opened the door and exited the bedroom with a distraught and haggard face. Zangetsu took that as his cue to leap into the room and check in on his master. Ichigo was curled up on the bed, his crying had reduced to sniffling sobs. Zangetsu didn't see or smell any serious injuries on his master, only little cuts and bruises. The scent of charred blood which clung to him was not his own...but Mom's. Ichigo had been wiped clean by Dad and changed into fresh clothes. Zangetsu didn't know what else to do so he curled up around Ichigo in a protective barrier to offer his master some form of comfort. Zangetsu's last thought before he went to sleep was that he needed to find Mom to make Ichigo better._

 _The next morning, after making sure that Ichigo was in the company of his family, Zangetsu dashed out of the house and broke into a sprint. Dad hollered from the doorway for him to get back into the house, but Zangetsu didn't heed his command. He had a mission and that was to find and retrieve Mom. Zangetsu followed the scent of blood all over town. He crossed this way and that, sometimes circling back when the trail returned to its previous path. It was chaotic, almost as if Mom had been running back and forth in the same location. After hours of sniffing, Zangetsu's nose finally led him to a place where the blood and smoky scent was most concentrated. It was on the doorstep of a bakery. The display windows were shattered and the whole building was charcoal-black and looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. This was where the trail ended, but Mom was nowhere in sight. Zangetsu paced around, confused. Passers-by came to pet him and offer him treats, all the while murmuring something he didn't fully understand. Zangetsu hadn't learned all the human words yet, but he could sense their sadness as they relayed their words. Zangetsu didn't want treats, he wanted to find Mom so that his master could be happy again. He barked in quick succession at the humans, willing them to understand his mission. That just earned him more pitiful looks and sad eyes._

 _After a while, Dad showed up at the place. He exhaled a heavy sigh and clasped a leash to his collar and motioned for Zangetsu to go home. When Zangetsu whined and whimpered that he wasn't ready to leave, not without Mom anyway, Dad looked at him with a sombre expression and told him that Mom wasn't coming home. Zangetsu puzzled at this, but relented and followed the head of the Kurosaki household back to the estate._

 _Over the weeks, Zangetsu thought long and hard about what could possibly have happened to Mom. Was this the same as when his dam passed? One morning, Zangetsu went to the living room to nudge his mother awake so that they could get ready for the day. However, his mother didn't move and was cold to his touch. His sire had sat him and Shiro down and explained to them that all living beings eventually returned to the Earth. It was the natural cycle of rebirth and while nobody could do anything about death, they could still determine how they lived out their life. Zangetsu had moped for a few days, but eventually got over it, because Ichigo was by his side. And now, it was Zangetsu's turn to return the favour._

 _Of course, that was easier said than done. Zangetsu tried all sorts of tricks that his master had taught him and even some that he learned on his own. However, none of them could break his master from his bleak mood. Eventually he went for the failsafe. Mom always gave her children a cookie when they were upset and that never failed to cheer them up. Problem was, it was high up on a shelf so that the kids couldn't sneak extra treats for themselves, but Zangetsu was determined to get them for his master. They were in the kitchen, Ichigo sitting on a stool staring absently into space. Zangetsu reared up on his hind legs and tried pawing at the jar that was just slightly out of reach. After a few swipes, something else tumbled onto him and he landed with a thump on the kitchen floor. Instead of the cookies, Zangetsu was covered from snout to tail in flour. He sneezed rapidly, shooting more of the white powder from his nose. Suddenly, a string of fitful giggles rang throughout the din of the kitchen. Zangetsu was puzzled. Nothing had happened to cause the sudden change in mood. Zangetsu replayed the sequence of events in his head and then it suddenly clicked. Ichigo was amused by Zangetsu's misfortune. Zangetsu didn't understand how or why, but he didn't care. He was only interested in keeping his master in his mirthful mood. With that in mind, he rose up to the counter again and slammed down on the shelves with his front paws. A few more bags of flour fell from above in an avalanche of powdery snow. That caused Ichigo to erupt in roaring laughter. Dad and the girls rushed into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. They took one look at him and burst into a few chuckles as well. Zangetsu now understood that his role as guardian also included protecting his master from the darkness within. Zangetsu didn't mind. He would happily play the fool a thousand times and more if it ensured his master's continued happiness._

* * *

Back in the present, everyone had adjourned to the living space after lunch with Ichigo reading on the couch and Grimmjow flying around while the two animals play-wrestled near the fireplace. Grimmjow could no longer stand the stifling atmosphere and was about to voice his mounting frustration when he was cut-off by Ichigo.

"If that shopkeeper doesn't get here soon, I'll need to go to town to make the purchase for Pantera," Ichigo groused.

"Forget about that for a sec. There's something important that we need to talk –"

"Kurosakiii!" A loud, shrill voice echoed from outside, followed by a deafening crack of the front door slamming into the wall.

"Speak of the devil," Grimmjow grumbled under his breath. That guy had the worst timing imaginable.

The familiar blond toymaker stood at the entrance while a black cat darted through the portal. He stepped inside and instantly chucked his heavy parcel onto the floor. "Bonjour ma cherie! As promised, I brought you Pantera's dinner," Kisuke said in a sing-song voice.

"Good. Then we'll finally be rid of your annoying hide," Grimmjow snarked. He was in a sour mood as he didn't get a chance to iron things out with the orangette.

"You're so mean to me!" The blond gasped in feigned hurt. "What did I ever do to deserve such hostility?" A lightbulb went off in his head. "Oh, was I interrupting something with my sudden appearance? If so, I'll make myself scarce so that you boys can get back to your alone time," Kisuke winked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact –"

"Nothing's going on, so just sit down and give us an update on the situation in the palace."

Grimmjow cursed as he was foiled again.

"My, my. We seem to be having a lovers' spat today," Kisuke said with amused eyes. Grimmjow glowered at the shopkeeper while Ichigo scowled, but didn't say anything.

"That reminds me. I hope you don't mind me bringing along a friend. Yor – Ooowwowow!" The toymaker screamed in pain as he cradled his ankle where the black cat had sunk its claws. "I-I mean Yo-Yoshi, yes, Yoshi insisted on coming and I couldn't refuse my closest friend. I hope you're alright with it," the blond gasped out as his breathing returned to normal.

Ichigo replied his consent, "It's fine. After all, we let you in here and there's nobody out there who could be weirder than you." Kisuke wailed in despair while Ichigo continued. "By the way, where's your friend? I don't see her anywhere...," Ichigo trailed off as he looked around the cottage for signs of another guest.

"Hmm? Why she's right in front of you," Kisuke said as he picked up the black cat that scratched him just moments ago. "Say hello to Yoshi. She's the one who told me about your practice here in the first place," The blond said excitedly as he grabbed one of the cat's paws and waved it at Ichigo and Grimmjow. The black cat narrowed its yellow eyes in unhappiness at the treatment.

" _That_ is your 'friend'? And she told you about me? What – How –? My brain hurts," Ichigo said as he cradled his head.

"I always knew you were loony, but I guess you've finally cracked under your crushing solitude," Grimmjow said disparagingly as he flew down to the couch's arm on Ichigo's side.

"Hmph, how rude. And here I was, thinking that I would be your eyes and ears and tell you everything that's happening in town. If my presence is not appreciated, then I'll just take my business elsewhere," Kisuke sniffed angrily and made to leave the house.

"Wait! We're sorry. Please tell us anything you know," Ichigo pleaded with the shopkeeper.

Kisuke immediately strode over and took a seat on the sofa as he set down Yoshi on the coffee table. The black feline sauntered over to the middle so she sat facing all three occupants. "Alright, since you asked so nicely." Kisuke brought out his fan. "In the span of a day...absolutely nothing has happened! People are still going about their daily business," the blond said cheerily.

"That's not helpful!" Grimmjow shouted and flew at the shopkeeper. Kisuke squealed and cowered behind his fan, while Ichigo shot out a hand and grabbed Grimmjow by his wings. The bluenette let out an undignified "oomph" as he was jerked back to Ichigo's side. "Behave, Grimmjow," he told the bluenette before he turned to Kisuke. "Did you come all the way here just to tell us that or is there more?" Ichigo asked with an arched brow.

"Ah, I can always count on Kurosaki to be the level-headed one in the relationship. I was getting to that actually. So far nothing has changed in town, but security at the palace has been heightened after a supposed break-in. I'd go out on a limb and say that you two had something to do with it?" Kisuke said as he leaned on his hand.

"Yes, we kinda snuck in to gather information and somehow ended up breaking out Pantera from where she was held captive," Ichigo cringed as he recalled their impromptu stealth mission.

"Ah, that explains it," Kisuke nodded in understanding. Yoshi let out an impatient meow as she stared pointedly at the blond. "Oh, thanks for reminding me Yoshi darling! What would I do without you?" The black cat raised her eyes to the heavens as if she were tired of his insufferable behaviour. "Well I must dash as I have another appointment. See you two tomorrow!" Once Kisuke and his cat left the house, Ichigo's shoulders slumped. "Every time that idiot visits, it saps all my energy. I can't imagine living in the same house with someone like that," Ichigo admitted with a sigh.

Now that the house was empty again and with Ichigo's irritation focused elsewhere, Grimmjow flew to the top of the sofa next to Ichigo's shoulder and gave a slight cough to get his attention. When Ichigo looked up, Grimmjow opened his mouth only to be stopped by a loud banging on the front door. Grimmjow cursed under his breath. If it was that blond shopkeeper again, he was going to tear into that guy.

Ichigo groaned at the thought of having to deal with the hyperactive shopkeeper again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. No need to break down my door!" Ichigo shouted as he strolled towards the entrance and opened the door. "Why didn't you just let yourself in like you normally – Oh, shit!" Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him." A tall lanky form stood leaning against the frame, his face breaking into a huge smile when his steel grey eye fell upon orange locks. "Hello again, Strawberry." The man's smile broadened into a leering grin.

Ichigo quickly slammed the door shut, but a hand shot out to grip the edge which stopped the door from closing completely.

"You know, it's not nice to slam the door in front of someone. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" The tall man asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, she did. She taught me to never open doors or talk to weirdoes like you," Ichigo hissed as he glared up at the man.

"Says the one with orange hair and lives alone in the woods." The lanky man arched a brow. "I searched all over town for you, you know. Luckily, there were some folks who recognised you when I gave them your description. Not many males with flaming hair around here." The man stepped inside as he shut the door behind him. Ichigo backed away a bit to make room for the tall giant, but kept his position in front of the man, blocking his path to the rest of the house. The man noticed his defensive behaviour and let out a long suffering sigh.

"Look, I'm not here for you so get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you, I just need to confirm something and then I'll be out of your hair," the man said with a pointed glare.

Pantera came dashing out from the living space to stand beside Ichigo and growled menacingly at the intruder. Zangetsu took up his position on his master's other side, completing the barricade of teeth and claws. Ichigo fixed the raven-haired man with a firm look as he said, "There's nothing for you to see here, so I suggest you leave before you become minced meat."

"Holy fuck! Yo, Grimmjow! You mind calling off your pets?" The man called out in a panicked voice.

Roaring laughter could be heard nearby. "What's the matter Nnoitra? Afraid of little kittens? Also, I'm not calling them off until you tell us whose side you're on," the brunette growled out.

"By pets, you had better not be including me in that statement," Ichigo said scathingly.

Nnoitra gave Ichigo a weird look as he asked, "Do you see any other feral animals around here? I also know for a fact that Grimmjow is not a dog person, so that just leaves you and Pantera." The feline let out a snarl at the mention of her name, while Ichigo gave the man a withering glare.

"Nnoitra, focus! Which side are you on? Hurry up and answer the fucking question," Grimmjow yelled from his hiding place.

"Well, it's a stupid fucking question. Do you even need to ask? Of course I'm on your side, you ungrateful prick! I even ditched my duties to come all the way here in the middle of nowhere and you question me about my loyalty? I should beat your ugly ass for even doubting me," Nnoitra shouted grumpily.

Grimmjow flew out from his hiding spot, which turned out to be under Pantera's belly. "I don't have a choice, dammit! If you haven't noticed, there's an imposter in the palace who looks just like me, whom you've been serving for years by the looks of it. I think my paranoia is justified," Grimmjow said in a rumbling growl.

"Oh my god, you're a fairy!" Nnoitra burst out in laughter. "Hahaha, I always knew you were one, but this is fucking hilarious!"

"Ugh, not this again. Hurry up and get over it. We have a lot of important things to discuss," Grimmjow grumbled as he flew over to the coffee table.

When everyone was seated, Nnoitra put up his hand and spoke first. "Hey, I know this kid is cute and all, but are you sure you can talk about this stuff with this guy around?"

"I'm not a kid, you tall freak. You're such an asshole, no wonder Pantera slashed your ugly mug," Ichigo snapped.

Nnoitra looked down with an arched brow. "Oh, he told you about that did he? Well, did he also tell you about the time that he –"

"Yes, he married his cat and made kissy faces with her," Ichigo grinned a bit at the memory.

"Holy shit, Grimmjow! You must be really serious about this one. Trust you to be chasing ass while you're on the run, looking like shit. How do you even manage to fuck the boy? Your dick is like miniscule right now!" Nnoitra asked with a wide, grey eye.

Ichigo sputtered indignantly as his face turned scarlet. Grimmjow flew over and kicked Nnoitra in his head. "That's what you're here for, dumbass! I need you to get someone to change me back," Grimmjow snapped at him.

"A person who can remove curses?" Nnoitra wondered out loud as he rubbed his forehead. "There's only one guy then. I can get –"

"We are _not_ going to Szayel for help. In fact, you cannot tell Szayel about any of this. Are you clear?" Grimmjow asked in agitation.

"No. Why the fuck aren't we including Szayel? He's the best when it comes to dark magic. I mean, we tell each other everything, he's your best friend..." Nnoitra rambled in confusion.

* * *

" _Was_ my best friend. He tried to kill me and he almost did." Grimmjow sat crossed legged on the table and began retelling the events of the night of his return.

Nnoitra stared in surprise, mouth gaping like a fish. "No way. Szayel couldn't have done those things. Are you sure you didn't piss him off or something? That pink-haired scientist can hold one hell of a grudge," Nnoitra asked disbelievingly.

"What is with you and everyone else taking that pint-sized nerd's side? I'm the one suffering here!" Grimmjow shouted in outrage.

"I dunno. Maybe because this is _Szayel_ we're talking about. He's not just anybody. This is messed up." Nnoitra ran a hand over his face as he sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll look for another Espada, but it will take a while. Dark magic is difficult stuff and there aren't many who are talented in this area," Nnoitra said as he got up. "It's late. I need to get back before anyone notices I'm slacking off."

"Remember not to speak to anyone about this, especially Szayel!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry your little fairy ass," Nnoitra said as he made his way to the entrance and then he was out the door.

"That went well," Ichigo stated in surprise.

"Yeah, I can't believe our luck. Things will move along faster with Nnoitra helping us from the inside," Grimmjow said in agreement.

At that moment, Ichigo's stomach gave a loud growl. He blushed and sheepishly excused himself to the kitchen so that he could make dinner.

* * *

Tonight was macaroni and cheese. Zangetsu wolfed down his kibble while Pantera tore into her meal in her usual corner.

After dinner, Grimmjow waited in the living space to sort out his thoughts on what he was going to say to Ichigo. They still needed to have that talk. When Grimmjow finally decided on what he wanted to say, he flew into the bedroom to have a word with the orangette. However, Ichigo was already fast asleep on his bed. Grimmjow didn't have the heart to wake him up and decided that he would deal with it the next day.

* * *

 **A/N** : Trouble in paradise. Props to Enjali who caught my "Nnoitra" plot mechanism last week. Can nothing escape you? =)

Also, I did not plan to write Zangetsu's backstory. It just kind of happened. And Zangetsu has a twin brother, Shiro! Pantera doesn't have a sibling, because what would I call it? Grind?

There should be two or three more chapters before the big reveal. As always, thanks for reading. Comments _very_ welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** Phew, I made it. Another chapter filled with silliness.

 **Warnings:** References to Violence, Past Character Death, Swearing.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Grimmjow tried to approach Ichigo to talk about the current rift between them, but every time he brought it up, the orangette would brush him off. Like _literally_ brush him off...with a swipe of his hand. Once again, Grimmjow cursed this tiny form he was trapped in. So whenever Nnoitra stopped by, Grimmjow would hound him for any news of a potential hex specialist, but every time Nnoitra would reply in the negative. He told them he was still trying to get a feel of each Espada before approaching them, not wanting to accidentally alert an enemy Espada. Grimmjow didn't like the pace of Nnoitra's search, but he knew deep down that this process couldn't be rushed, lest he was discovered and then everything they had done so far would have gone to waste. So Grimmjow reluctantly resigned himself to the fact that he was stuck in his form for a while longer.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were now seated in the living room entertaining the shopkeeper. Yoshi had come along again and was currently staring at them with a piercing yellow gaze from atop the fireplace. Grimmjow didn't like how it looked at him as if he were its next meal. In his current state, he was a perfect chomping size for a housecat cat like Yoshi. She probably lumped him in the same category as other rodents and small birds. Thank Kami for his Espada powers. If that cat ever made a move on him, it would be in for a shock. Pun intended and all. Still, Grimmjow made sure to stick to Ichigo's side whenever the black cat came over. That cat was as sneaky and silent as a shadow. He didn't want to chance being pounced on when he wasn't paying attention.

At the moment, that Kisuke character was yapping about something or other, having long since been tuned out by everyone. Even Zangetsu and Pantera had dashed outside to escape the blond's endless droning. The minute he arrived, Kisuke had dumped the sack of meat and told them of happenings in town and at the palace. Which wasn't much to be honest. The castle was still on guard with soldiers patrolling its walls double time. Then the eccentric shopkeeper made himself comfortable on the sofa and proceeded to ramble on and on about his toy business. How the man had so much to say about his shop was beyond Grimmjow's understanding. The bluenette rolled his eyes from the nest of Ichigo's orange locks as he burrowed deeper into silky tresses.

"...so I went to Seireitei hoping to get new inspirations for my doll's designs, when I came across an interesting toy store called Reapers. I went inside, thinking to myself that I might as well check out my competitors while I was there. They appeared to have an ongoing theme as all the dolls were dressed in flowing black robes, but each one had a uniquely designed weapon. For example, one had a skeleton-snake like nunchuk, another had dual swords linked by some sort of talisman rope. Oh, there was this wolf-man hybrid doll that had a giant mecha for a weapon. And then...Instant idea! I should start a new line of superhero themed dolls with holes carved in their chests. I think I'll call them Hollow Hearts, because with great power comes greater sacrifice! In return for unlimited power, these individuals had to give up their hearts, thus causing them to slowly deteriorate into the very monsters they hunt. What do you think? Err...guys?" The blond looked back and forth between the occupants in the room.

During Kisuke's long monologue, Yoshi had migrated from the fireplace to Ichigo's lap, where she was purring contentedly as the orangette absently stroked her fur. Grimmjow was napping away in his lofty bed of tangerine.

"Oh, the hurt! Nobody cares about me." Kisuke wailed to the room before glancing in Ichigo's direction. "At least I still have you, right Yoshi?" The blond said as he approached the cat with arms outstretched. Yoshi unsheathed her claws and took a swipe at the man while hissing and spitting. Kisuke cried in dismay and went to crouch in a corner while Ichigo cooed gently at the cat, heaping praises and adoration onto it. Yoshi emitted a deep, happy purr and then returned to her previous position so that Ichigo could continue his petting. It was at that time when the front door opened and shut with a slam as their other regular guest appeared in the living space.

"Hey, you guys won't believe what I found – Who's the blond?" Nnoitra asked as he frowned in confusion at a grown man sulking in a corner.

Grimmjow had been jarred awake at the loud bang, causing him to fall off his perch and land on the couch cushions with a colourful string of curses. He quickly righted himself before flying over to Nnoitra. "He's nobody. Now what do you have for us? Please tell me you got someone to change me back."

Nnoitra took one more look at the odd man before dismissing him entirely and moved towards the couch. There, he unfolded a piece of paper and laid it out on the coffee table. "I've got my eye on somebody, who's supposedly good with spells. However, it'll take me a while to figure out his stance on this whole situation, as this particular Espada is about emotional as a rock." Nnoitra's lips were upturned in frustration.

"Anyway, while I was scouting around, I stumbled on this handy little titbit. It's a cure-all curse removal spell. This should be able to reverse the hex that Szayel cast. Keyword 'should'. I don't really understand half of what's written on this thing. You should use it since you're the more talented one when it comes to spellcasting. The spell would probably backfire if I tried it," Nnoitra explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You should know I can't use this spell, idiot. Cursed victims cannot remove any spells cast on them. That's one of the most basic rules of spellcasting! And you call yourself an Espada. It has to be someone else," Grimmjow retorted with a growl.

During the exchange, Kisuke made his way over to the table and picked up the piece of paper, his interest peaked. "This certainly looks legit." Kisuke nodded as he looked over the words scrawled on the parchment. "Grimmjow is right. Anyone who is unfortunate enough to be cursed is placed under a major disadvantage, as they cannot remove the curse on their own no matter how powerful they may be. That's just one of the laws of magic." Kisuke shrugged. "Seeing as there's no other magic-user in this room, you'll have to take up this task, err, Nnoitra was it?" Kisuke looked towards Nnoitra uncertainly.

"But I'm lousy at this stuff," Nnoitra complained as he looked towards Grimmjow. "You should know, you blue-haired freak! You and Szayel were the talented ones. I'm only good at offensive spells, cause those are so much easier. Support spells and curses are really complex stuff that needs lots of concentration, topped with really long incantations. You really don't want me to try out this spell. Who knows what kinda shit you'll get turned into?" Nnoitra declared crossly.

"Just cast the spell, Nnoitra. What's the worst that could happen?" Grimmjow growled with growing impatience. Ichigo winced at the bluenette's words. "You really shouldn't have said that. Now you've gone and jinxed it," Ichigo said worriedly. Kisuke nodded along with a grim expression.

"You're all pansy asses. I'm the victim here. Do you have any idea how much I've suffered since I was cursed this way?" Grimmjow shouted as he gestured to himself. "Besides, I'm the one who's going to have this spell tested on, so you guys have no say in it. Hit me Nnoitra."

"Fine! You asked for it, you stubborn jackass! Just don't blame me if you turn into a slug or something weird," Nnoitra said in warning. He then raised a palm as he recited the words on the scroll. For a minute, nothing happened. Then all of a sudden, Grimmjow's entire form was engulfed in blinding white light which lasted for a few minutes. When the light began to recede, everyone hesitantly peeked from behind their arms to see what had become of the bluenette. Nnoitra was the first one to burst out in a mad cackle, followed by a snickering Kisuke and Ichigo.

"What's so funny? What the hell did I turn into? Answer me, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow meant to give a low growl, but the words came out in little mewls. "What the fuck is up with that? Is that _my_ voice?" Grimmjow continued blurting out in those little mewls. That just triggered another round of uproarious laughter. Yoshi crossed the couch to where Grimmjow was sitting and began grooming him.

"Shit, somebody get him...a mirror! Haha, this is priceless! If only the others...could see you now. The once mighty Grimmjow reduced to a wittle fuzzy kitten. Hilarious!" Nnoitra managed to get out in between his fits of laughter.

"What?!" Grimmjow shouted, eyes wide. He looked down at his limbs and saw that they were covered in soft tufts of powder blue fur. Fur which reached right up to his...paws? _Shit_. This was worse. This was much, _much_ worse. He needed to be changed back, pronto.

Ichigo had gone off somewhere and came back with a small mirror. As he held it in front of Grimmjow, the bluenette's eyes widened comically. In the mirror's reflection, a tiny blue kitten with aquamarine eyes stared back at him. Plus he still had those azure butterfly wings. "Nnoitra, hurry up and do it again!" The bluenette yelled with urgency.

"Aww, but this is a cute look on you," Ichigo cooed while trying to hold back his mirth.

"I'm a prince and future king! I do not _do_ cute! Nnoitra, again!" Grimmjow shouted at the tall Espada.

"Alright, alright. Don't get all hissy on me. Get it? Hissy? Cause you're a cat and all –"

"Nnoitra, if you don't change me right this second, I'll tear out your insides and drag your miserable entrails through your throat." Grimmjow unsheathed little sharp pinpricks and displayed them menacingly.

"O-kay, second try. Here we go." Nnoitra lifted the paper again, squinting at the extremely cursive handwriting. Why spells came in such illegible cursive font was beyond him. Yoshi scrambled away with a hiss as another flash of light spread from the bluenette.

The room went silent as the occupants tried to make out the form emerging from the fading light. This time however, Grimmjow couldn't even get up to take a look at himself.

"Well, you're not a kitten anymore, so there's that," Kisuke commented helpfully.

Nnoitra snorted at that. "You're a damn blue turtle with butterfly wings. I never thought I'd say such a thing, but there you have it. Although the kittenish version was funnier. Now you're all wrinkly and bald," Nnoitra pointed out.

"I'll say. You really had the adorable fuzzy look going for you," Ichigo agreed with a chuckle.

"Dammit! Again Nnoitra!" Grimmjow attempted to snarl, but he didn't have the lips necessary to make the sound, so it came out more like a reptilian hiss.

Nnoitra let out a sigh as he readied another attempt. "Here goes nothing." A flash of white and then there was a blue donkey. "Ha! Now you're really a jackass!" Nnoitra jeered gleefully.

"Ugh, again!" Grimmjow said with determined eyes. He was going to get through this even if it killed him.

Nnoitra just zapped at will. Bright sparkling lights were followed by a sloth. Another flash produced a squirrel. A baby elephant.

"And here in the dense rainforest of the Ichigo continent, we have the Elephas Grimmjorous, a unique species of elephants thought to be extinct. Back in the Palaeolithic era, they were hunted for their rare turquoise hide and brilliant sapphire wings, reminiscent of a butterfly's," Kisuke narrated as if he were documenting animals in the wild. Ichigo snickered a bit while Nnoitra cackled as he continued casting.

A shark. A snake. A pig.

"Ah, another exquisite discovery! The Suinae Porkerjaques is known for its iridescent blueish teal skin and wings. Despite having wings, the Porkerjaques was a flightless pig and inspired the famous phrase, 'when pigs fly'. This is truly a fascinating find," Kisuke managed to deliver with a straight face. Ichigo and Nnoitra were howling with laughter on the floor. It was too much. The absurdity of the narrations coupled with Kisuke's serious face sent them over.

"If somebody doesn't shut him up soon, there'll be a dead Kisukemian Uraharicus," Grimmjow threatened with a seething glare.

"Aww, that's so cute. Wittle baby oinky trying to act tough. You do realise that you lack the necessary claws and fangs to hurt me right?" The blond queried.

"Ha! Just worry about yourself, blondie. When I'm through with you, you'll be nothing but pudding beneath my feet," Grimmjow said as he bared his molars and chomped down for emphasis. He pawed at the ground with his hooves, getting ready to charge.

"Help! I'm too young to die!" Kisuke squeaked out as he huddled on top of the fireplace, waving his fan at Grimmjow who was standing on his hind legs trying to get at the shopkeeper.

"Hang on." After picking himself up from the floor, Nnoitra repeated the words and the room was once again bathed in light.

A peacock appeared. Followed by a panda. A lynx. A prairie dog. "Nnoitra!" Grimmjow yelled indignantly.

"Shit, I'm trying, I'm trying!" Nnoitra shouted frantically. Grimmjow transformed three more times into an alligator, a llama and finally a tiny human with wings.

"Sweet Kami, I'm a fairy again! Wait, that isn't right. You suck at this." Grimmjow glared accusingly at Nnoitra.

"I told you, man. I'm shit at these kinds of spells. You'll just have to wait until I recruit that other Espada," Nnoitra panted heavily, drained after having unleashed a series of spells consecutively.

* * *

After Nnoitra regained his composure, he bid the two farewell and took his leave. Kisuke also took that as his cue, but before he could take a step forwards, Yoshi was pulling at his pant leg with her teeth. "Hmm? What is it darling?" Kisuke asked the black cat. Yoshi rolled her eyes and jumped up and down while swatting at his coat pocket. "Oh, right! I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me Yoshi darling," Kisuke said cheerily. Yoshi sat back down and heaved a sigh.

Kisuke reached into his coat pocket as he walked over to Ichigo and held out an item for the orangette. "This is a good luck charm I got from one of my travels. Here, you can have it."

"Uh, thanks for the gesture, but I'm not really into jewellery and I don't think I'll be able to afford something this expensive looking," Ichigo said as he eyed the necklace.

"Hmm? Oh no. This isn't a female accessory, it's a lucky charm. Boys and girls alike are raging about it across the world. Also, this isn't expensive at all. In fact, I have tons of these lying around back home, so I thought I'd give you one. By the looks of it you'll need all the luck you can get," Kisuke said as he pointedly looked at Grimmjow.

Ichigo followed the shopkeeper's line of sight and he had to agree that a lot of things were a bit uncertain at the moment. Maybe a lucky charm wouldn't hurt, although it looked suspiciously like girls' jewellery. Ichigo reluctantly accepted it and wore it around his neck just to get the shopkeeper to leave. Who knows when the blond would start another one of his Kami damned rants. Satisfied, Kisuke waved cheerily and made a hasty exit with Yoshi.

"I guess you're stuck like this for a while. It's not too bad. I mean, at least you don't stink like a donkey," Ichigo said positively.

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to get my bearings straight after being twisted into all sorts of weird shit," Grimmjow grumbled while holding his head.

"Come on. I'll make a beef and ginger stir-fry using some of the meat from that slab. I'm sure she won't mind, right Pantera?" The golden feline purred an affirmative. "The ginger should help you regain your sense of balance. Why don't you take a seat while I get started? It shouldn't take long," Ichigo said as he set off to make the preparations, throwing some rice into a boiling pot so that they had something to go with the beef.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, Grimmjow groggily made his way into bed, the transformations having taken a toll on his body. He flopped onto the mattress and promptly fell asleep. Ichigo shook his head sympathetically and pulled the napkin over Grimmjow before also turning in for the night.

* * *

 _Darkness surrounded him on all sides. Everywhere he turned to look was met with an endless sea of black. He wandered a bit trying to see if he could find a way out of this nothingness. He walked forwards, keeping to one direction as much as possible, although he wasn't really sure which way he was going or if he was even moving at all. For all he knew, he could be walking in an endless circle, cursed to forever roam this prison without walls._

 _Just as he thought there would be no end to the void, a bright sparkle caught his attention in the distance. He broke into a mad dash towards it, fearing that it might extinguish if he took too long. As he neared, the portal got bigger and he could make out some people milling about on the other side. Vivid colours and sounds of chatter became clearer as he raced towards the exit. When he reached the portal, a woman stood waiting as if she had been expecting him. She held out her hand and smiled warmly at him. Ichigo as if in a trance, moved forwards and took the offered hand as he looked up to the smiling face of Masaki Kurosaki, his Mother. Together they stepped into a world of sound and light._

 _They emerged in town where the people of Las Noches were out and about, trying to make ends meet after another poor harvest. On the opposite side of the road was Dad standing next to a cart. After securing the horse to a nearby fence, he waved at them, beckoning them to come over. Mom waved back and gripped Ichigo's hand as they crossed the street. He was a kid again._

 _When they reached the other side, Dad picked him up and set him down on the edge of the cart. Then, Isshin and Masaki started distributing farm produce to the townspeople who had formed a line. Folks were waiting patiently for their turn and everyone was familiar with the Kurosakis as they had been doing this for many months. However, as they came forward, all Ichigo could see was blurred faces and smiles. He could only catch snippets of friendly greetings and idle banter which filled the air. As Ichigo casually swung his legs back and forth, in the back of his mind he kept getting this niggling feeling that they had to leave this place, but he couldn't remember why._

 _Suddenly there was a loud cry. An angry mob had started a brawl further down the streets and they were slowly spreading towards them. Ichigo was immediately lifted and then set upon the ground. Dad told Mom to take him back to the house while he tried to buy them some time. They dashed off. Ichigo was led down winding streets and back alleys which never seemed to end. Hadn't they passed that shop before? It felt as if they were stuck in a loop, forever returning to the same place. While they ran, Mom suddenly stopped, which caused Ichigo to be jerked back by his arm. Ichigo looked up to his Mom and tried to ask why they were stopping, but no sound came out. He tried again, but the same thing happened as if he had lost his voice. Mom tilted her head as if she were sensing for something. Then she abruptly shouted Ichigo's name as she grabbed him and dove for cover. From a single point in the distance, black and red claws twisted and stretched as it flew towards them rapidly, enveloping them and clouding his vision in a veil of scarlet. He could hear the sound of glass breaking nearby and there was a burning smell in the air. When he looked at Mom, she was covered all over in crimson sheen, with droplets running towards the ground in a web-like fashion. The red was everywhere. It spread outwards, covering shops, streets and even the sky, warping the landscape with its sickly copper hue. It was suffocating. He needed to wake Mom up and get them away from here, away from this carmine tainted world. Ichigo screamed and thrashed for her to get up, but when he glanced up she was no longer there. Instead, a large boulder now sat in her place, the crushing weight getting heavier by the second. His pleas grew quieter as it was getting harder to breathe. Still, he stubbornly called out, desperate for anyone to get him out of this rust-tinted kaleidoscope._

 _Ichigo._

 _Who said that? Ichigo looked from side to side, but didn't see anyone. Did he imagine it?_

 _Ichigo, wake up!_

 _Huh? Wasn't he already awake? Ichigo could feel soft phantom touches on his cheek, but when he brought a hand to his face, there was nothing there. Was this a dream then? Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo concentrated with everything on the voice and willed his physical eyes to open._

* * *

Ichigo slowly blinked open his eyes and was instantly met with a faceful of brilliant blue. Grimmjow was hovering closely which caused his wings to tap his cheek in frequent intervals. _So that's what I felt_ , Ichigo realised. "Thanks," Ichigo said as he slowly sat up and wrapped his hands around his knees.

"What happened? You were freaking me out with all your screaming and twitching. I thought you were having a seizure!" Grimmjow shouted as he landed on Ichigo's blanket covered knee.

"It was just an old nightmare. Nothing to worry about," Ichigo supplied. It was one that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Oh...Well, do you want to talk about it? Whatever it was that you dreamt has you pretty shaken up," Grimmjow offered with concern.

Ichigo suddenly remembered his vow to separate from the bluenette, so he narrowed his eyes as he spat the words, "No, and it's none of your business anyway. You don't need to know my life or anything about me so go back to bed. I'm tired enough as it is." Ichigo dismissed him by shooing Grimmjow off his knee.

Grimmjow frowned at the orangette's words as he hovered in mid-air. "You aren't going _anywhere_ until you tell me what's going on. You've been acting real shitty lately, and that's _me_ saying that. What's up with your mood swings? You're behaving more hormonal than a pregnant woman!" Grimmjow shouted heatedly.

"I do _not_ have mood swings. Just because people don't treat you the way you expect them to, doesn't give you the right to pry. Kami, you royals must always have things _your_ way. Well, when you return to the palace you can hire a whole entourage of nobles who will only speak words that you want to hear instead of listening to the moody rants of commoner like me," Ichigo huffed in anger. Just because the bluenette was a prince, didn't mean he could step all over him.

"Why the fuck would I want to surround myself with ass-kissing nobles? Have you seen the company I keep? Okay, you don't have many examples in that area, but just look at Nnoitra! He's one of my closest friends and he can be as rough and loud-mouthed as I am. I don't need some snivelling rich brats following me everywhere. That's just plain creepy and annoying." Grimmjow took a deep breath before he looked to Ichigo. "What's really bothering you, Ichigo? If you don't like me, just say so. At least then I'll know whether I have a shot at this, rather than going through this pointless turmoil that seems to have cropped up between us. Whether you hate me or can't return my feelings, I want you to be completely honest with me. Go ahead, I can take it." Grimmjow frowned as the words left his mouth. Sure, he meant what he said, but he was really hoping that wouldn't be the case.

Now Ichigo felt silly for dragging this out and making such a big deal out of it. He should have known that the direct route was the best way to deal with someone like Grimmjow. Then, they wouldn't have ended up skirting around each other all this time. Well, better late than never. Except that, Ichigo still wasn't sure how he felt about the blue-haired man. He'd only known him for less than a week, yet the guy had already introduced him to his mother _and_ was talking about marriage. He didn't even know if he wanted to marry yet. Either the guy was really impulsive or he was bluffing. But, the bluenette had never lied to him and all his actions thus far pointed to the former. Maybe he should start with the small stuff instead of overthinking things. He knew he found the bluenette attractive and over time he did feel a sort of kinship with the man, but whether those feelings were romantic was a whole different story. This was hard. At any rate, Ichigo needed to think of something to reply and quickly, because even though Grimmjow was quietly waiting for his answer, the bluenette was never one for patience. And Ichigo _definitely_ wasn't eager to test those limits. The bluenette would most likely jump to the wrong conclusion and react badly if Ichigo took too long. So Ichigo released a breath and just went for it.

"Okay, I know that I have been unpleasant towards you –" Grimmjow snorted, but otherwise remained silent. "And I'm sorry." Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes as he apologised. "I still don't quite understand my feelings for you. We haven't known each other long, but I feel – um, I feel comfortable with you around. You're very easy to talk to and you aren't judgemental of my appearance or status. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is that, yes, I would like to pursue a relationship with you...if you're serious that is." Ichigo felt proud of himself for managing to maintain eye contact as he poured out his heart and soul.

"Of course I'm serious! I told you before that I don't say anything I don't mean," Grimmjow said as he gazed intensely into chocolate depths. "That's good enough. I don't need you to profess your love for me or anything right now. Just having a chance to vie for your affections is sufficient. I myself have not been very clear with you, which may be the reason for your uncertainty." Grimmjow fluttered closer to the orangette as he said, "Ichigo, in these short few days you have become very important to me. And it's not just because you saved my life, although, without your help I wouldn't have made it this far. You are an intelligent and highly opinionated young man and you don't take shit from me, even though I'm a prince. If I get too out of hand, I can always trust you to smack some sense into me, _literally_." Grimmjow smirked as he recalled many such occasions. "Your calm demeanour balances out my brash behaviour. You took care of me and acted as my pillar of support when I was at my lowest – well, I still am actually – without asking for anything in return. Most people would have demanded a king's ransom by now, but you're not most people, you're _you_. And that's why I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow caressed the name as it passed through his lips.

By the end of the passionate speech, Ichigo was stunned. He never knew Grimmjow felt so deeply for him. This just made him want to kick himself more for acting like an uncivilised youth towards his only close friend...well soon to be more than friends if things went well. And from his heartfelt confession, Ichigo could see himself developing stronger feelings for this man who was outwardly brutish, yet capable of great compassion.

"So now that we've cleared that up, you mind telling me about that nightmare of yours? It definitely did _not_ sound like a simple one. Hell, your dog almost broke down the door with all his scraping and pouncing." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo expectantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo silently cursed and raked a hand through his hair. Revealing their feelings to one another was one thing, but to share a bit of his past, a particularly harrowing memory, was a more intimate gesture and would blow them out of friendship waters. However, if Ichigo wanted their relationship to develop into a strong and healthy one, he should be truthful with the bluenette. With that in mind, Ichigo sucked in a breath before retelling the most painful episode in his life.

* * *

"Holy shit, Ichi! That sounded like a cero!" Grimmjow exclaimed with horror. If what Ichigo described was accurate, then that ball of red light was definitely a cero and it could only have been shot by an Espada. If that was the case then why hadn't he ever heard about it? Surely such a high profile case like this would have been reported to the palace with death meted out as punishment to the culprit, because Espadas were forbidden from using deadly force in public.

"A zero? I'm not sure what you mean." Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, not the number zero, but ce-ro. It's a type of destructive magic used by Espadas. It glows a bright red with a highly explosive power. The scene you told me about a red flash followed by charred remains fits the description," Grimmjow rapidly explained. His mind doing a hundred and eighty degree flips at the thought of one of the Espadas targeting a civilian, and a child at that.

"But – but why? Why would an Espada launch a cero at us? We were just ordinary farmers. This doesn't make any sense." Ichigo gripped his head. This was getting weirder by the minute.

"There must be a reason. Tell me everything from the beginning, Ichi. You mentioned bringing a cart of produce to town. Where did you get them from? I know for a fact that nobody in the kingdom managed to grow anything in these lands, not even weeds. So how did your family acquire them?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know. We just grew them like we normally did on our farm. For some reason our crops didn't shrivel up like the rest in other farmlands. What does this have to do with anything?" Ichigo queried, not following his line of thinking.

This was odd. A farm that still produced crops despite the mysterious curse that had plagued the lands. At that time, Grimmjow had only just found out the real cause of their agricultural woes. That their crisis was due the rapidly depleting energy of the lands which was caused by excessive use of magic by Espadas, especially the cero which required an insane amount of energy to conjure. Then it suddenly hit him. "Ichigo, do any of your family members have markings on their faces? It could be teal markings like mine or anything unusual," Grimmjow said as he pointed to his eyes.

"Markings?" Ichigo frowned. It was such an odd question, but Ichigo thought hard about it, trying to recall if anyone had facial markings. "I don't think so. We were a pretty average family. No one has any features like what you described," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow was dumbfounded. Well, there went that theory.

"Although..." Ichigo started. "My mom always wore lipstick in a ridiculous shade of rose orange. For a long time, I thought that colour was normal until I saw _other_ women wearing red lipstick. When I asked my Mom about it she always said it was because orange tasted sweeter. Just another weird fact in the Kurosaki household." Ichigo smiled at the memory.

Grimmjow's eyes lit up in excited uncertainty. "Ichigo...has your mother ever removed her makeup or did it ever smudge or something?"

Now that he came to think about it, his Mom was never up without her orange lipstick and it didn't leave stains on cups like the red lipstick of other women. Ichigo slowly shook his head no, uncertain where the bluenette was going with this.

"Ichigo, this may come as a bit of a shock for you, but hear me out...I think your mother was an Espada. One who possessed the ancient bloodlines too, if she was powerful enough to channel that much energy, enough to support acres of plants and crops. Not even a whole fleet of Espadas could do that. We tried, but it didn't work out." Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with awe at the revelation. His mother had the power of ancients and that blood flowed within Ichigo's veins. However, it appeared that his mother's powers were not passed on to her child as Ichigo did not bear the familiar markings of an Espada. Still, Ichigo carried a very powerful bloodline and if he had any children, they would have the potential to inherit the ancient powers.

Ichigo burst out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "An Espada? That's ridiculous! My Mom was as average as it gets. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height..." Ichigo said as he ticked of the characteristics in his mind. When Ichigo realised Grimmjow was silent, his laughter died down to be replaced with wide eyes. "Oh my god, you're serious aren't you? My Mom was _not_ an Espada! She couldn't be. She never used any magic or spells like what I've seen you guys do," Ichigo commented as his brows furrowed.

Grimmjow shook his head at that. "You're thinking of offensive spells. There is another type of magic that is invisible to the naked eye, a nurturing kind. These are Espadas with infinite amounts of magic that it overflows to the surroundings, replenishing and healing the land in the process. This art was inherent in ancient Espadas, but has since been lost in following generations. That is why the land is now barren, because the cycle of energy and magic has been cut off." Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "Someone must have realised your mother's true identity and targeted her, but I can't understand why they would kill her, since she has such rare lineage. They should have done everything to keep her alive as her powers are invaluable. This is mind boggling." Grimmjow scratched his chin in thought. "Hey, Ichi. When did you say all this happened? It's just that I've never heard any reports of Espadas gone rogue."

"It was during my seventh summer," Ichigo answered immediately. He would never forget that day.

"If you were seven, that would put me at nine and – oh – that was when I left the kingdom and consequently, when that doppelganger took over. No wonder I never heard anything. I wouldn't be surprised if that fake 'me' covered it up, as it would have been a blemish on his otherwise perfect reign. It was have been easy as cero was a new spell at that time, so not many people knew about it, let alone recognise it on sight. That's one more thing to confront the impostor with." Grimmjow released a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry for the loss you suffered, Ichigo. A loss that should never have happened. Rest assured that your mother will be avenged. I will hunt down the ones responsible and tear out their hearts before presenting them to you on a silver platter," Grimmjow promised with a scorching fire burning in cerulean eyes.

Although it was an odd proclamation – like what would he possible do with vital human organs? – Ichigo smiled nonetheless, touched by the sentiment.

As they went back to bed, Ichigo sighed happily to himself. He had no doubts now about Grimmjow's intentions. If only Nnoitra could get that Espada to help change Grimmjow back, that would be even greater news. From there onwards, they could start planning their assault to take back the castle. Ichigo just hoped that everything would turn out alright. While agonising over possible future events, Ichigo's eyelids slowly fell shut and he drifted off to sleep. That night, his dreams were filled with shades of blue and puffy, cottony clouds cradled his body.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another week, another chapter. I can't believe how fast this week has passed by. Where does the time go?

Anyway, I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. Had to rewrite a major chunk of it, because well, things were spiralling down a destructive path. I still don't know if it turned out well, but what's done is done.

Also, weekly updates are _so_ hectic! I think for future fics I'll just update when the chapter is done instead of haphazardly rushing to churn out something. Thanks for stopping by. Now, off to work on chapter 9...


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairytale Ending**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay! The shop couldn't fix my phone so I ended up having to rewrite a major chunk of the fic as well as working on the smut. By the way, there's smut. Lemons, limes, oranges, what have you. Please be reminded that this fic features romantic relationships between men, so if anyone is uncomfortable with this, please turn back now. For those of you who are alright with this theme, just a heads up that I don't know how to write smut so it may end up a bit awkward and unpolished...err...Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 9.

 **Warnings:** Smut, Male/Male Relationship, Anal, Oral, Nudity, Graphic Violence, Blood, Swearing.

* * *

A week had gone by with no news from Nnoitra. Initially Grimmjow just accepted it as part and parcel of undertaking such a high-risk stealth mission. However, when he still didn't hear from his tall friend after a full 24 hours had passed, the bluenette became extremely agitated and by now he was in a mad frenzy, zipping across the hall from windowsill to windowsill to look out for any sign of the ravenette. In his haste, he knocked over trinkets and knick-knacks, creating a cacophony of breaking glass and generally causing a mess. Ichigo sighed as he swept up yet another casualty of Grimmjow's recklessness. The orangette was glad that he didn't own anything of value in his cottage, otherwise he would be forced to tie down the bluenette until Nnoitra deigned to show his face. Earlier that morning, Ichigo had let out Pantera and Zangetsu to roam the forests. Being large animals, they needed lots of room to run and keeping them cooped up in the cottage would be detrimental to their health. It was also to keep them away from the tense atmosphere. After all, one rampaging creature was already enough, thank you very much.

At the sound of a knock, Grimmjow all but flew towards the door and haphazardly pulled at the handle to no avail. Due to the bluenette's small stature, he couldn't get the door to budge even an inch. He let out a growl of frustration as he renewed his struggles against the brass handle. Ichigo safely put away the dustpan with the broken glass before hurriedly making his way to the front, lest Grimmjow decided to open the portal by other means. Namely incinerating his door to a crisp. He wouldn't put it past the bluenette to do such a thing, what with his raging temper. Upon reaching the entrance, Ichigo grasped the handle and opened the door to reveal the man of the hour.

"Yo, how's Tangerina and the fairy prince?" Nnoitra asked with a wide smile.

"Nnoitra, where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea what day it is? I've been waiting ages!" Grimmjow fumed at the ravenette.

"About time you showed up. It's been a long week for both of us. Grimmjow really has a knack for making seven days seem like seven years. Explain yourself," Ichigo demanded with a frown.

"Uh, guys –" Nnoitra looked between the two, uncertain as to whom he should answer first.

"I know you have to keep a low profile and all, but would it have killed you to leave a note? You know very well that the blond shopkeeper comes out here every single day. You could have easily passed him a message, you moron!" The bluenette levelled a piercing glare at the lanky man.

"Yes, a note would have been godsend. You know very well how destructive he can be when he's impatient. If my cottage ended up being destroyed before you arrived, I would have billed you for damages," Ichigo stated as a matter of factly.

Nnoitra was at a lost on how to reply.

"I had no idea whatsoever of what was going on. For all I knew, you could have been lying dead somewhere in the palace! Disappear like that again and I'll find you, revive your sorry ass before killing you myself!" Grimmjow lashed out, eyes burning with glacial fury.

"Aaand that's Grimmjow speak for 'I care about you, you mean a great deal to me and don't ever worry my heart to pieces again'. You should be honoured that he's resorting to death threats. I'm almost jealous of you. Almost," Ichigo said with a wry smile.

"Whoa, guys, guys enough! I'm getting whiplash from listening to both of you at the same time. Plus, do you really think it's a good idea to be talking about this stuff out in the open? Let me in dammit!" Nnoitra snapped as he rubbed his head.

Grimmjow glowered at the ravenette while Ichigo sheepishly stepped aside, embarrassed that he had gotten carried away to the point that he forgot common courtesy. Ichigo blamed his temporary lapse in judgment on Grimmjow. The blunette was rubbing off on him. Nnoitra walked in as he pushed the door towards its frame without closing it completely. He then turned to address the two occupants.

"So…the good news is I finally managed to persuade this Espada to help us. He's waiting right outside even as we speak, which brings me to my second point. This guy isn't overly fond of royals and he really hates you…well maybe not 'you' you, but the guy posing as you. Don't worry, I've thoroughly explained it to him that you didn't do all those things and now he's here and willing to help you. Now, he may appear a bit standoffish, but please bear in mind that he is your only hope in changing you out of your sorry state. Don't get mad or yell at him even if you may not agree with his personality. Actually, why don't you try not acting like yourself for one hour? Think of a happy memory and hold on to it. See if that helps? I've heard that imagining a field of bunnies is supposed to be relaxing or maybe try counting sheep –" Nnoitra was cut off by the bluenette.

"The point, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess there's no real way to prepare you for this. You'll just have to see for yourselves," Nnoitra sighed in resignation before he stuck his head around the door and called out to the man outside. "Come on in. I've explained everything to them and they're totally ready to meet you."

Soft footfalls gave way to a more solid sound of boots landing on wooden floorboards as Nnoitra's guy crossed the threshold. A young man rounded the doorway and swiftly made his inside before Nnoitra kicked the door close behind him. The man appeared to be no older than 30 had short black hair and emerald eyes with matching dark-green lines running down his cheek. Grimmjow and Ichigo wore varied expressions of shock upon laying eyes on the Espada.

"You took an entire week and _that's_ the Espada you bring back with you? Unbelievable," Grimmjow spat in distaste.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I can't believe you brought Ulquiorra Cifer, _the_ Cuatro Espada. This is so amazing!" Ichigo chirped with excitement.

"Well done, Nnoitra. You've just invited a flying rat from the underworld," Grimmjow remarked sarcastically.

"I _can_ hear you, you know. Plus, bats have no relation to rodents whatsoever. They are mammals and have their own special classification, Chiroptera. It's a common misconception, one that a Neanderthal such as yourself is likely to make," Ulquiorra said smoothly in monotonous voice.

"I've heard all about you. Is it true that you're the only Espada to have wings in your final attack? That is so cool. You can fly wherever you want – like an angel," Ichigo asked in fascination.

"Hmph, more like a winged demon if you ask me," Grimmjow muttered.

Green-eyes rolled at Grimmjow's insult before turning towards Ichigo with a smile. "Yes, you are correct, Ichigo. Upon activating my final attack a pair of bat-like wings sprouts from my shoulder blades, thus granting me the gift of flight," Ulquiorra confirmed.

"Kami, you know my name! And wow, you have the most fantastic ability out of all the Espadas. You're so awesome," Ichigo stated in wonderment.

"Nnoitra briefed me on the way here and naturally your name came up. 'One who protects' is certainly a fitting name for a fine young man with admirable qualities such as yourself. You have certainly lived up to it, seeing as you have saved our prince from a miserable fate. Although, I'd say your kindness is wasted on such unappreciative trash," Ulquiorra glanced at the bluenette's direction as he said it.

"Finally, someone who doesn't butcher the meaning of my name! Oh, and can you please show me your wings? I would love to look at them up close," Ichigo pleaded.

"What the hell, Ichi! You don't go around asking random men to show you their parts, especially now that you're my beau. Also, I'll have you know that my final attack is just as great and powerful as that feral rat's – no, it's way better. My final power far exceeds the majesty and grandiose of any Espada!" Grimmjow boasted.

"No it's not. All you do is grow claws from your fingers, which is about as exciting as watching paint dry," Nnoitra added helpfully.

"Shut up! It's not about the aesthetics, but what you can do. My final attack allows me to unleash the most devastating attack in the entire kingdom and perhaps even the world!" Grimmjow countered. "And send that creature back to the castle. I'd rather stay in this form forever than to receive help from likes of him," Grimmjow demanded as he gave a pointed glare towards man in question.

"My sentiments exactly," Ulquiorra agreed.

"Here's an idea. Why don't we move this somewhere more comfortable where I can _pretend_ to listen your bickering…and Ichigo can continue his weird fan-boying over Ulquiorra. Ha! I never thought an emo punk like you would have any fans, but there you have it. Plus, it's Grimmjow's Strawberry lover no less. Definitely the weirdest triangle I have ever seen," Nnoitra cackled as he made his way to the living room.

* * *

After grabbing a chair from the kitchen, Nnoitra plopped down and kicked his legs up on the coffee table while Ichigo took a seat on the sofa. Ulquiorra was about to sit down next to the orangette, but Grimmjow flew in to intercept his path and proceeded to hustle the green-eyed Espada to the other corner. Once accomplished, the bluenette claimed the middle section even though he hardly needed the space. Grimmjow hovered in mid-air, all the while watching Ulquiorra like a hawk.

"What are you doing here, cretin? Come to have a laugh at your arch-nemesis?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra sighed as he spoke, "I was told my help was needed by a certain lost prince. If I knew this was the welcome I would receive, I honestly wouldn't have bothered."

"Well I never asked for you to come here so you can just leave now. You know where the door is," the bluenette growled as his wings beat furiously. "Nnoitra, explain yourself. You had over 200 Espadas to choose from. Surely, there's someone more capable than this filthy rodent?" Grimmjow asked the lanky man.

"Nope, there's no better person for the job. Plus, only those in the top 10 ranks have the power to pull off complicated spells like this. Since you mentioned Aaroniero, Luppi, Yammy and even Szayel are out, that leaves me with very few Espadas to work with," Nnoitra said as he absently scratched under his eyepatch.

"What about Starrk? He's Primera for Kami's sake. I'm sure he wasn't given that position for nothing. There's also Harribel, Barragan and Neliel. Seriously, you're surrounded by plenty of powerful Espadas so don't give me that bullshit about not having enough candidates," Grimmjow challenged.

"First off, Starrk is a lazy bum. He has no energy whatsoever and will probably fall asleep halfway through the incantation. Although, I've heard that when he gets riled up, he can unleash a pack of exploding wolves. Not sure how much of that is true, but I'm definitely not eager to find out. Let's see…Harribel is powerful, but she specialises in weather magic, specifically hurricanes. So unless you want to go for a swim, that knocks her off the list of helpful curse-removing Espadas. Barragan…well I heard that he may have some shady dealings with Aaroniero so I steered clear of him. Neliel didn't make the cut into the elite 10 – too soft-hearted. Although, if she could channel some inner ruthlessness, she could easily take third spot like Harribel. Anyways, she wouldn't do us any good because her specialty is in healing magic and you do _not_ want to know how she does it," Nnoitra's faced turned sickly in remembrance. "So yeah, Ulquiorra really is your only option."

"I feel _so_ honoured," Ulquiorra remarked sarcastically.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't care even if he is the last living Espada on Earth. I want nothing to do with him so you can just send him back to the sewers where you found him," he huffed.

"Grimmjow, what's gotten into you? Nnoitra said to be nice and you definitely need his help so stop antagonizing Ulquiorra," Ichigo chided in a hushed whisper.

"You don't even know the whole story and you're taking his side? He made me this way and I want to have nothing to do with this winged vermin," the bluenette complained as he turned his nose to the air.

"Fine, tell us what happened then and no exaggerations. We'll be confirming your story with Ulquiorra," Ichigo warned the bluenette.

"Yes, tell us Grimmjow. I'm a bit curious too about what sort of bad history you two have going on. Hell, I didn't even know both of you knew each other until today and yeah, like Ichigo said, leave out the dramatics," Nnoitra agreed.

"Ha! I don't need those cheap tricks to make him out to be a villainous creature. He did that all on his own. I'll tell you exactly what happened and by the end of it, you'll understand what sort of foul creature he is," Grimmjow confidently proclaimed before he took a deep breath. "It was a long time ago –" A loud slam followed by another interrupted the bluenette's narration. Zangetsu and Pantera appeared around the corner and they both approached their masters, nuzzling them in greeting before moving off to settle down on the hearth. A familiar loud voice echoed throughout the residence.

"Sorry for the lateness! We ran into Pantera and Zangetsu on our way here and lost track of time. Oh, but it looks like we're just in time for the show! Wait just one second while I go grab a chair. Don't start without me!" Kisuke hollered as he made a mad dash to the kitchen. Yoshi rolled her eyes at the blond's antics before leaping onto the sofa and prowling towards Ulquiorra to investigate the newcomer. She gazed down with piercing golden eyes as she scrutinized the Espada. Ulquiorra just leaned back and returned her gaze with a bored expression. After a while of silent staring, Ulquiorra seemed to have passed whatever test it was and Yoshi spun around, making her way to her favourite human heater.

"I'm back! You can start now. This is so exciting. I do love a good soap opera," Kisuke announced as he settled on his chair.

Grimmjow released a long suffering sigh, but didn't comment on the shopkeeper's eccentricity. "As I was saying, this happened long ago when I was still living in the palace. I had finally proven my worth in the training grounds and received my first real sword as a reward. As it is customary to name your weapons, I chose to call mine The Fang and I've kept it with me ever since…well until recently that is." Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly before turning to the ravenette. "You should know, Nnoitra. It's the one with a panther engraved along the steel blade."

"Yeah, I remember. How could I forget such a crappy name? It sounds like the title of some third-rate horror vampire novel," Nnoitra said in a mocking tone.

"Dammit, Nnoitra! The Fang is not a crappy name! It inspires justice, determination and cunning. If you really want a good example of a shitty name, you need only look at your own weapon. I mean who names their blade Santa Teresa? At least my sword doesn't have a girly name and yet you have the nerve to talk about _mine_." Grimmjow sniffed in disdain.

"Hey! The Santa Teresa is not girly! The Santa Teresa is functional both as a melee and a ranged weapon. It's definitely much sturdier than your little personal toothpick. Plus, it has a cool meaning," Nnoitra defended.

"I'd choose a toothpick over that monstrosity of yours any day. What's the use of a weapon if you can't carry it everywhere?" A single blue brow shot up in question.

"At the moment, I'm using a standard issue sword, but I normally have the Santa Teresa with me at all times. It's just that recently I've had to keep a low profile, what with sneaking out of the castle to meet you guys. The Santa Teresa would make me stick out so I opted to keep it in my room for the time being. So the reason I don't have it now is because of you, you ungrateful lout," the ravenette said while sending an accusatory glance to the bluenette.

"That's hardly my fault. Besides, you still stick out without it, you walking human twig," Grimmjow shot back.

Before their squabble could escalate further, the blond shopkeeper intervened with a smile as he called for calm. "As much as I adore drama, I think you're getting way off track there Grimmjow. Could you maybe finish this story sometime today? I do have a shop to open early tomorrow morning, you know and I need my beauty sleep!" Kisuke whined. Nnoitra and Grimmjow eyed one another one last time before settling down.

Grimmjow let out a sigh before he picked up where he left off. "Alright, so after I got The Fang, I took very good care of it by cleaning and polishing it after training every day. I never let it out of sight, but one day I woke up to find it gone. It wasn't on the weapons stand where I usually kept it before going to bed. This was very odd, because if anyone had come in to take it, they would have been met by 300 pounds of teeth and claws. Yet, I didn't hear Pantera make any sound the entire night. I searched all day for it, hunting high and low until the sun had crossed the horizon. Eventually, I found it. Care to guess where it was?" Grimmjow paused for effect. "It was inside one of the outdoor kitchen crates meant for food waste! I had to dig through a pile of disgusting slime to retrieve The Fang." The bluenette scrunched his nose at the memory. "When I questioned the kitchen staff, they informed me that a petite young man with dark hair and green eyes had tossed it into the crate in the early hours of dawn. Of course, the most damning information was the twin ivy tracks on the perpetrator's face and there's only one Espada who fits that description. It was you, you scoundrel! Do you deny it?" Grimmjow growled as his entire body shook with rage.

"No, everything you've said so far is correct," was Ulquiorra's short answer.

"Ha! I knew you'd – uh, what?" Grimmjow abruptly stopped mid-rant.

"But why? I don't understand. Why go through all that just to dump it in garbage?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Because it looked tacky. I merely returned it to where it belonged…with the _trash_ ," Ulquiorra said with dull eyes.

"What the hell do you know? For Kami's sake, I designed the damn thing!" Grimmjow yelled at the stoic man.

" _Exactly_ ," the green-eyed man said as his lips quirked up in amusement.

"Why you –" Grimmjow launched himself at the pale figure, but before he could land a hit, he was snatched out of the air.

"Settle down, Grimmjow," Ichigo said sternly before his expression softened. "Look, I know what he did was in poor taste, but it happened decades ago. Plus, no one was hurt right? So you need to let it go and make good with Ulquiorra. You can do that right? I mean, you wouldn't let an entire kingdom fall to ruin just because of a childhood grudge, would you?"

"Ugh, when you put it that way…" Grimmjow knew that what Ichigo said was right, but he hated doing the right thing, especially if it meant apologising to that green-eyed monster.

"Come now, Grimmjow. Ichigo here is correct. You cannot afford to ignore your duty to the kingdom, to the people, especially not for a simply children's quarrel. Be the bigger person and show us the magnanimity and benevolence of the future King of Las Noches," Kisuke requested with arms spread out.

Grimmjow let out a resigned sigh. "I will if he apologises first!" The bluenette grumbled out to the collective groan of the other occupants.

"I'm _so_ glad that our next ruler is a mature and understanding individual despite his age," Ichigo said mockingly.

"It's alright, I don't mind being the first one to make amends. After all, this animosity started because of me, hence it is only fitting if I bridge the gap first," Ulquiorra stated eloquently before turning to face the little bluenette who had flown up to meet Ulquiorra with his arms crossed. "Grimmjow, I deeply regret my past actions and I shouldn't have thrown out your possession no matter how trashy it looked. Please accept my humble apology. I promise it won't happen again and I will seek your permission before discarding your trash," he said as emerald eyes twinkled with mirth.

Grimmjow seethed internally at the half-apology, half-insult. If that was how he was going to do it, then two could play at that game. The bluenette put on a fake smile before replying in kind. "I'm not so petty that I would hold a little grudge like that over your head. Consider it water under the bridge. I too have acted out of line, hence I owe you an apology as well. Ulquiorra I'm sorry for rudely calling you a slimy, plague-infested, flying swamp monster," Grimmjow said with a grin.

"You've never called me that." Ulquiorra tilted his head in confusion.

"I believe I just did," Grimmjow barked in laughter.

A round of eye-rolling ensued as everyone knew that this was as close as an apology these two would ever get. Kisuke stood up and applauded. "Oh, what a spectacular performance! I just love peaceful resolutions, don't you?" The blond cheerily declared. "Now for the final act. The prince must be changed back in order for everyone to live happily ever after. Put your hands together for Ulquiorra who will attempt to pull a prince out of a fairy," Kisuke announced with enthusiasm. His little speech was met with blank stares and silence. "Hmm, tough crowd. Don't worry Ulquiorra, I'll be cheering for you all the way!"

"Please don't," Ulquiorra said nonchalantly as he rose and strode over to an empty space to the right of the couch. Once he stood there, green eyes looked expectantly at the bluenette. Grimmjow huffed a sigh, but flew over to the pale Espada nonetheless.

"Are you ready _Grimmjow_?" Ulquiorra asked ominously.

"Yes! Quit it with the suspense and just get this over with already," Grimmjow growled out.

Ulquiorra ignored the outburst and raised a hand as he began the incantation. A white glow erupted, plunging the room into a blinding brightness. The occupants who were by now used to this phenomenon already had their arms brought up to shield their eyes. When the white light started to dissipate, everyone slowly peeked from behind their hands to see what had become of the bluenette. Glimpses of tanned skin and toned limbs could be seen amidst the white fog. When the light had disappeared completely, everyone let out a collective gasp as the bluenette now stood before them in his human form...a very nude form.

"Well, it looks like everything seems to be in working order," Kisuke brought out his fan to hide his face. "Oh my, and it looks like you'll have your hands full tonight won't you Ichigo?" The blond giggled from behind his fan. Ichigo glared at the blond shopkeeper, but made no comment, knowing that anything he said at this point would be turned against him.

"What happened? Did it work? Am I back to normal now? There's nothing weird sticking out this time?" Grimmjow asked as he twisted around to try and look over his body.

"Nope. The only thing sticking out right now is your dick. I know you're happy to be back to yourself, but no need to strut your stuff, man," Nnoitra said teasingly.

"Yes, congratulations on becoming a full-sized trash," Ulquiorra quipped.

Grimmjow was too ecstatic to be bothered by the snipe and bounded over to Ichigo. "Ichi look! I'm finally human again!" The bluenette crowed in joy.

"Yes, yes I saw. That's super," Ichigo said with his head to the side while holding two thumbs up.

"You're not even looking!" Grimmjow accused. He grasped the orangette's head and turned it so that it faced him.

"Hey! Grimmjow –! What the –!" Ichigo sputtered as his hands automatically lashed out. However, before they could land a hit, his wrists were caught in an iron grip. Blue eyes gazed down with a smirk. "Not so easy to smack me now, is it Ichi?"

Ichigo defiantly glared at the bluenette as he felt heat creeping up his cheeks, both out of anger and embarrassment at the situation.

Kisuke gave a slight cough. "Well would you look at the time? I'd say we've overstayed our welcome. We should leave so that these two lovebirds can get to it," the blond said as he quickly made his way to the exit. Yoshi followed behind at a more dignified pace.

"Hey! Don't you two start anything until I get out of here. Seeing you going at it with the Berry would scar me for life and I have enough scars from your other love," Nnoitra shouted as he hastily got up before making a mad dash for the door.

"I fully agree. Please refrain from your courtship until we have vacated the residence," Ulquiorra said as he swiftly walked over to the portal.

With a final slam of the door, all the guests had left the establishment, leaving the two occupants in stunned silence.

"Wow, if I knew this could get rid of that looney blond, I would have done this sooner," Grimmjow mused.

"You crazy blue-haired beast! How could you do that in front of everyone? Now they've got weird ideas about us and I can never face them again. This is all your fault!" Ichigo scolded as he struggled to get his wrists free.

Grimmjow tightened his hold on the orangette's hands as he grinned down. "They haven't seen anything yet! I've got an idea. The next time that quack shopkeeper comes by, I'll make sure to ravish you on the porch. That mental image should scare him off for a long while, hopefully never to come back," the bluenette said with glee.

"That is not going to happen... _ever_. I don't fancy that old pervert having any images of me, thank you very much." Ichigo clenched his hands into fists as he scowled at the bluenette. "Let go already. I need to start dinner preparations now in order for us to eat at a reasonable hour."

"I'm hungry for a different kind of dinner if you catch my drift." Aquamarine eyes glinted mischievously in the dim light.

"Yes, I get it...unfortunately." Ichigo released a sigh before meeting sapphire eyes with a serious expression. "Look, even if you're not hungry, I still need to feed Pantera and Zangetsu. I'm not about to let our family pets starve just because you can't keep your hormones in check."

Grimmjow let up at that, albeit reluctantly. He knew that their pets' needs came first, but he had his own needs too dammit! Sometimes he wished those animals could hunt for their own food. Ichigo went to pick up the sack of meat that the shopkeeper had dropped off, but was intercepted by Grimmjow. Now that he had his human form again he could do a lot more than just fly around. The bluenette effortlessly hefted the package over his shoulder and proceeded to the kitchen, all the while grumbling about pampered, domesticated house pets.

Ichigo entered the kitchen right behind the bluenette and brought out a bag of kibble from a cabinet beneath the countertop. A light jingle filled the room as the little biscuits hit a metal bowl. Ichigo righted the bag when he deemed enough had been poured out and went to put away the bag. Zangetsu immediately stuck his nose in the bowl, noisily chomping on his food. On the other side of the kitchen, Pantera was tearing away at her slab of meat. When Ichigo stood up, he saw that the bluenette had gotten blood stains on his hands so Ichigo grabbed one of his wrists and dragged him over to the sink. There was a jar of clean water on the counter and Ichigo poured this over the bluenette's hands to wet them. Then he handed the man a bar of soap and when Grimmjow's hands were fully lathered, Ichigo poured some more water for him to rinse his hands. Ichigo threw a dish towel at Grimmjow while he proceeded to wash his own hands.

The orangette was taking a long time, because Grimmjow had already wiped his hands dry and Ichigo was still scrubbing meticulously. _He's_ _doing this on purpose!_ Grimmjow thought with a scowl. He tossed the towel aside as he leaned against the counter while impatiently drumming his fingers on the surface. Cyan eyes followed the path of Ichigo's cleaning as he went from thumb...index...middle...ring...pinky...and then the orangette proceeded to do the same for his other hand. A low growl escaped his lips. This was driving him insane! How much longer was this supposed to go on?

After what seemed like hours, which was really only a few minutes, Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief when Ichigo finally started rinsing his hands. His relief was short-lived though when Ichigo grabbed another kitchen towel and dabbed his hands with featherlight touches. The bluenette held back the whine that wanted to escape. He was King dammit! Or King-to-be, but he still had an image to uphold and King's didn't whine. Oh, but he was so close to doing just that. Grimmjow glared at the orangette with all the venom he could muster. Ichigo looked up from his task wearing a pleased smirk before continuing the mind numbing process. The bluenette decided he had enough of this farce and walked over to the orangette, grabbing his waist before slinging him over his shoulder. Ichigo let out an indignant yelp at being picked up so suddenly.

"Hey! I wasn't done, dammit! Put me down right now!" Ichigo demanded as he wriggled to get free.

"You're plenty done as far as I can tell, so quit your squirming unless you want to be accidentally dropped," Grimmjow warned as he paused mid-step. Ichigo stilled his movements, but continued cussing out the bluenette. Grimmjow was fibbing of course since he used to wrestle with Pantera in his youth. There was no way a little tussle like this would cause him to lose his grip on Ichigo. He only said it because he loved messing with the Berry. With that, the bluenette resumed his path to the bedroom.

* * *

Ichigo ran out of curses so he silently fumed from his perch. He slumped onto the broad back as he thought of how his miserable attempt at delaying the bluenette had failed epicly. Then he made the mistake of looking down. His whole face instantly flushed as he at the sight of firm round cheeks jiggling with every step. Even more mortifying was the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene no matter how hard he tried. Instead, his gaze was hopelessly fixated on the rhythmic flexing of gluteal muscles.

A loud slam jerked Ichigo from his staring – err, thoughts and before he realised what was happening, he found himself sailing through the air before landing in a heap on the bed. _That_ _bastard had just flung him across the room like some rag doll!_ Ichigo thought crossly. He turned around fully intent on giving the bluenette a tongue lashing, but before he could say anything, the bluenette pounced onto Ichigo, caging the orangette with his arms on both sides.

"How does it feel to be tossed around like an insignificant bug? Because that's what I've been enduring since the moment we met," Grimmjow casually said with a smirk.

"Get off," Ichigo huffed in annoyance.

Grimmjow's smirk turned into a feral grin. "You read my mind, Ichi," the bluenette said in a deep rumbling purr.

 _Holy Kami, at full volume the man's voice is positively sinful_ , Ichigo thought in a daze. As it were, Ichigo's brain had been scrambled into tiny bits of unidentifiable pieces. _What was he supposed to be mad about again?_ As Ichigo struggled to sift through his muddled thoughts, he suddenly recalled the reason for his ire. _Oh right, this blue-haired beast jumping me out of nowhere._

"Aren't you moving _way_ too fast? I mean, you did just confess to me about a week ago and now you want to sleep with me? Also, didn't you say you'd give me time to think? To the majority of people, seven days hardly counts as enough time, you know," Ichigo chided.

"Tch, this isn't fast, not even close. Fast would have been me sweeping you off your feet from the moment we met. I believe our first meeting went something like this, did it not? Only, I was a lot smaller at the time. Trust me, if I had been in my full form back then, your berry would have belonged to me by now," Grimmjow declared with a sultry gaze. "And I never promised anything of that sort. As I recall, my exact words that you didn't need to confess your feelings for me yet. I never said we couldn't be more intimate while waiting. Who knows? Maybe you'll feel the urge to confess after a few couplings or perhaps while in the throes of pleasure," Grimmjow said in a low sensual purr as he gazed down at his captive.

"Sure, because multitasking between emotional and physical affections sounds really romantic," Ichigo deadpanned.

"I wouldn't put it that way. I'm just trying to make up for lost time. We've already wasted so much time, what with you initially avoiding like the plague during the first few days and then after my confession I couldn't do anything about it. Plus, not everyone is lucky enough to be with their loved ones. You never know when you might draw your last breath. I almost lost my life the night I returned and I'll be damned if I pass up this chance to be you, especially now that I'm capable of giving you my affections," Grimmjow said with burning cerulean eyes.

"That is one hell of a speech to sweet talk me into sleeping with you," Ichigo said with one arched brow.

"Is it working?" The bluenette asked with hopeful eyes.

"No," was Ichigo's immediate reply.

Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't get why you're being so hesitant on this. I've told you how I felt about you and I know you have some affection for me, if your longing stares at my ass cheeks a while ago is anything to go by."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "How in –? What –? How could you possibly know that?" Ichigo sputtered incoherently.

Grimmjow's lips quirk up into a smirk. "I didn't. You just told me," he said smoothly.

 _Aw shit_. Ichigo hid his face, embarrassed that he had outed himself to ogling the bluenette's bottoms. He was never going to live this down. "You'll never let me live this one down, will you?" Ichigo asked cautiously hopeful.

"Not a chance, Strawberry," Grimmjow said without missing a beat. Ichigo groaned at the bluenette's answer. "Come on, Ichi. Give me a chance to show you my passion. I promise to go really slow and be very gentle," the bluenette pleaded softly. When the orangette still said nothing after a long stretch of silence, Grimmjow rose up and started backing away. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait...just give me minute," Ichigo said in a hurry. His inner thoughts were a flurry of emotions. He couldn't believe he was considering this. His heart beat rapidly at the thought of joining with the bluenette in such an intimate manner. When he finally managed to get himself under control, or at least in a mental state where he was less likely to make a fool out of himself, Ichigo hesitantly spoke up. "You'll go slow right?"

"Yes, very slow. Snail's pace slow," Grimmjow said with haste.

Ichigo snorted at that. "Haha, snail's pace isn't exactly ideal. After all, I do intend to climax sometime this century," he said with a teasing smile.

"Alright, so a little bit faster than that, but we'll start small and work our way up. Let me know if at any point you're uncomfortable and want me to stop. I'm serious, Ichi. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this if it isn't something you really want." Aqua eyes stared intensely into brown ones.

"I want this," Ichigo answered with the most certainty in his entire life. Grimmjow had always been completely honest with him, so taking a page out of his book, Ichigo decided he would be truthful to himself and to the bluenette.

Satisfied with the orangette's answer, Grimmjow gripped the back of Ichigo's head and swooped down for a kiss. Ichigo's heart fluttered when he felt the soft lips descend onto his. True to his word, Grimmjow didn't do anything else except languidly moving his lips against the orangette's. Ichigo had fully expected the bluenette's kiss to be a rush of sharp teeth and tongue, but was pleasantly surprised by this gentle and considerate side of him. Ichigo closed his eyes as he sighed into the kiss. When he felt a moist appendage swipe across his lips, Ichigo immediately parted his mouth to grant him entrance. The bluenette wasn't intrusive at all and took his time in mapping out the warm cavern. Ichigo moaned and subsequently blushed when he felt the bluenette's tongue brush the roof of his mouth. This triggered an answering growl from the bluenette which sent a current of electricity running through Ichigo's veins. The orangette reddened further as he slowly worked up the courage to meet Grimmjow's tongue with his own. Ichigo tentatively slid his tongue across the tip of the bluenette's wet appendage. Grimmjow grinned into the kiss as he alternated between thrusting and curling his tongue against Ichigo's own in a slow, sensual dance. Ichigo was starting to feel lightheaded and just before he thought his lungs would give out, Grimmjow pulled back as the two panted heavily. Ichigo greedily sucked in lungfuls of sweet air, quickly filling his oxygen-deprived lungs.

Grimmjow then started tugging on his seafoam green tunic and gave him a meaningful look when it reached his chest, so Ichigo raised his arms to allow the bluenette to pull off the garment the rest of the way. His eyes caught on a silver chain dangling around Ichigo's neck.

"What's this? I didn't know you liked chick accessories," The bluenette questioned as he held the necklace that glinted in the moonlight.

"Shut up! It's not a chick accessory, it's a charm necklace. You know, for good luck," Ichigo answered with a frown.

The bluenette roared in laughter before plastering a smirk. "Can't argue with that. It certainly is _lucky_ ," Grimmjow said with a smouldering gaze. Ichigo arched a brow at the corny statement, but didn't comment. What could he possibly say to _that_?

The bluenette then turned his attention to his khaki coloured trousers. Ichigo tried to undress that part himself only for his hands to be slapped away. Ichigo could only look on abashedly as Grimmjow worked on untying the sash holding up his trousers and the drawstrings of his undergarment. Once he had loosened the articles enough, the bluenette nudged Ichigo to lift his hips before pulling off both items in one smooth movement.

When Grimmjow pressed a hand to his chest, Ichigo relented and let himself be pushed down to the mattress. Grimmjow fluidly moved to straddle the orangette's hips and remained stock still for a moment as he drank in the sight Ichigo divested of all clothing, lying flat on his back with lips plump and rosy from their earlier lip-locking as silky vermilion locks fanned out around him like a halo. His eyes hungrily raked across the smooth expanse of milky skin and gave a low growl as he ached to simply ravish the young man, but (just barely) resisted the temptation. After all, he had made a promise and he would sooner face death than to go back on his word, but he was treading a fine line as his resolve was wearing thin and they had barely even started. Grimmjow hoped he could make it through the night without losing control and end up hurting Ichigo. That would definitely put a damper on their relationship and dash all his chances of laying with the orangette in the future. With that in mind, Grimmjow renewed his resolve and was determined to follow at the pace Ichigo set no matter how much it ate at his sanity.

"You look constipated." Ichigo's eyes were filled with mirth. "What are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked as he lifted a hand to smooth the blue frown.

"Nah, I was just thinking how fucking irresistible you look. You're so damn gorgeous that I just can't decide where to start," Grimmjow said with a grin showing sharp canines.

"W-well, could you, um – could you maybe kiss me again?" Ichigo internally cringed at his blundering request. Why couldn't he ask normally for a simple kiss? When he looked up at the devilish smirk the bluenette sported, all coherent thought was sent flying out the window. Grimmjow affected him with just the barest of smiles. Every smouldering look directed at him could send the orangette into cardiac arrest. Ichigo grudgingly realised that it would probably take some time for him to become less shy around Grimmjow in the bedroom, especially since the bluenette was more experienced.

"You liked that huh?" Grimmjow barked with laughter. "No need to be so modest. I'll be more than happy to oblige all your requests, anything at all. All you need to do is ask." Cyan eyes lit up in humour.

"Stop laughing. I'm just not used to asking for...this kind of stuff," Ichigo haphazardly finished. When the bluenette continued chuckling at his shyness, the orangette felt something snap as he shouted, "Just shut up and kiss me!"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a wide grin. "There's the feisty berry I fell in love with," he declared with acknowledging blue eyes. Before Ichigo could retort to that statement, Grimmjow had closed the distance and sealed Ichigo's lips with his own. Having gotten what he wanted, Ichigo felt all his anger and irritation melt away as he was swept up in a current of desire and lust. All too soon the kiss ended as they parted for air. Grimmjow gradually trailed downwards planting kisses along the way on Ichigo's neck and shoulders. When he reached the orangette's chest, he lowered his mouth to capture a pink nipple on the right while his other hand flicked and rubbed its twin on the left. Ichigo gave a startled yelp at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed into the pleasurable touches. Ichigo's hands flew to locks of blue as Grimmjow puffed out hot air onto the skin and swirled his velvet tongue around the rosy bud. After several more flicks of his tongue, Grimmjow pulled away to admire his handiwork. Ichigo's right nipple stood erect and flushed from the ministrations while glistening with a sheen of saliva. The bluenette then turned his attention to its twin, laving at the light pink bud before starting a series of soft suckling. To make sure that the other one wasn't left out, Grimmjow reached up with his right hand to tweak the slick nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ichigo released short gasps and breathy moans as he started working up a sweat from the stimulating sensations. While Ichigo was thoroughly distracted, Grimmjow snaked a free hand southwards to grab hold of the orangette's cock, smirking when he felt that it was already half-hard and started moving his hand up and down in slow, but firm strokes. In no time, he brought the orangette to full hardness. Ichigo cried out in surprise at the additional stimulation, his eyes flicking down to look at the spot where the bluenette was gripping an intimate part of his anatomy. Ichigo blushed when he met smirking azure eyes and diverted his gaze elsewhere.

Grimmjow continued his relentless assault on both poles of the orangette's anatomy. Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip as each tantalising lick on his twin peaks sent a jolt of tingling electricity straight to his groin. The sensory overload was driving him mad as he fought to keep his eyes from rolling back. Ichigo released his vice grip on the bluenette's hair in favour of gripping the sheets, not wanting to risk tearing out sky blue strands in his delirious frenzy. Grimmjow sped up his hand on the orangette's shaft, wanting to elicit more of his rapturous melody. His palm glided over the heated rod that was slick with precum. The orangette writhed and pulled at the sheets until his knuckles turned white while also thrusting his hips up to get more of that delicious friction the bluenette's hand provided. All the while, Ichigo moaned obscenely with the volume reaching a fever pitch, punctuated by needy whimpers as he hurtled closer to his release.

"Grimmjow...hah...I'm close," Ichigo rasped out. Just a few more strokes would send him over the edge. He could already taste it on the tip of his tongue. However, to Ichigo's dismay, the bluenette halted all activities as he pulled away. Grimmjow sat back on his heels and internally cooed at the cute sight of Ichigo looking at him with a pouty scowl.

"Aww, disappointed that you didn't get to come?" Grimmjow asked with a smile. At the seething glare, the bluenette added soothingly, "Don't worry, Ichi. We'll get to that soon enough. I just need to know where you keep your body oils and then you can relax while I take care of the rest," Grimmjow calmly assured, trying to placate his bristling berry.

Ichigo's expression morphed into one of confusion as he sat up while a slender brow rose at the remark. "Body oils? I don't have any of that," Ichigo answered with a frown.

"Then what about lotion? Surely you have those," Grimmjow tried asking.

"I don't use lotion. You should know that by now. I mean you've been staying here for almost a fortnight and I have never once applied any skin products," Ichigo replied in disbelief. Honestly, they'd lived in close quarters for so long that the bluenette should have at least noticed that fact.

"That's impossible. Everyone has at least one set or the other. How else are you supposed to entertain your nightly suitors, oh – _Oh!_ " Grimmjow's face lit up in recognition of the implications before wearing a pleased grin. "I'm the first one aren't I?" He asked with a raised brow. "Ha! No wonder you're so damn shy! Rest assured, I'll take very good care of your berry, Berry." Grimmjow said with a predatory gleam.

"That is not what I would call reassuring and what the hell do you mean by nightly visitors? Who would come all the way out here at such an ungodly hour right in the middle nowhere?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about? This is the perfect location for a midnight rendezvous. It's dark, it's secluded, it's far away from town, it has all the comforts of home and most importantly a bed. Plus there's a sexy young man living all alone. What more do you need? I'm surprised you haven't already been taken. A beauty like you would have many admirers lining up on your doorstep and you could have any pick of the men in Las Noches or even the world," Grimmjow said in a lengthy explanation of why Ichigo Kurosaki for various reasons should _not_ have remained a virgin.

"But I don't want other men, I want you," Ichigo said with a scowl.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock at the admission before levelling a smug grin at the orangette. "Heh, that sounded almost like a confession. Looks like I was right. Intimacy has a therapeutic effect on you if you're already saying those kinds of things. Kami, that would have given me an instant erection if I wasn't hard already." Grimmjow's gaze turned into a sultry smirk. "I'm touched that you chose me to be your sole bedwarmer. I can't wait to bury my cock in your snug and warm virgin hole," he said with a rumbling purr.

"Ugh, don't say it like that. It sounds so icky," Ichigo said in a flustered manner.

"But that's what it is, isn't it? How else would I say it? Plucking your sacred flower? Picking your ripe, juicy berry? Ploughing your secret garden? Taking your maiden voyage? Sailing uncharted waters? Creaming the dark depths of your hidden cavern?" Grimmjow asked with curious eyes as he listed off various euphemisms.

"No, no, no, no, no and...eww, no! Don't call it anything or this ends now," Ichigo threatened.

"Right, so no names. Got it." Grimmjow nodded with a wink. The bluenette then settled down with a sigh. "You know, we still need something for lubrication. Are you sure there aren't any oils lying around the house that we can use?"

Ichigo scratched his chin in thought. "Well...I may not have body oils, but I do have olive oil. It's in the kitchen next to the...spice rack." The bluenette was out the door before Ichigo could finish his sentence. Ichigo hugged his long legs and rested his chin on top of his knees with a smile tugging on his lips. Grimmjow was reckless, impulsive, brash and sometimes childish (or was it all the time?), but he was also caring, full of compassion and would fiercely defend those he held dear. Ichigo wouldn't say he was in love yet, but he could definitely see a future together with his blue flame.

Moments later, Grimmjow bounded into the room while holding out the bottle in triumph. He hopped onto the bed and quickly scooted up to Ichigo. "I got it!" Grimmjow exclaimed in juvenile excitement. "Lie down and spread your legs so that I can prepare you," he barked an order as he uncorked the vial and poured some of the oil onto his hand.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the bluenette's pushiness, but let it slide. Grimmjow had probably waited a long time for this (or what's considered long to him) so Ichigo would let him have this moment. Besides, Grimmjow's one-track mind as he focused on a single goal was kind of adorable to witness. Grimmjow had recorked the bottle and set it aside as he spread the oil over his fingers. He then knelt down between the orangette's legs and placed his clean hand on Ichigo's thigh to brace himself. He slowly brought his coated fingers closer to Ichigo's bottom and just lazily circled them around the puckered entrance. He glanced up to see Ichigo propped up on his elbows looking at him with a curious expression. After rubbing against the sphincter for a while longer, he casually slipped in a finger. He slowly pushed in, careful not to scratch the inner walls. When it reached as far as it could go, he pulled it back to the tip before sliding it back in again, moving it back and forth at an unhurried pace.

"How do you feel, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked his orange-haired lover.

Ichigo huffed at the question. "How do _I_ feel? I feel like I need to take a shit. It's weird having something poking in there, especially when it's a place meant for exits only," Ichigo replied with a frown.

"That's gross, Ichi! Don't say stuff like that when I have a finger inside your anus. It makes me think like you're going to crap on my hands at any moment. That is a totally unsexy and unarousing thought to be having in this situation," Grimmjow growled in mild disgust.

"Well, you asked for how I felt so I'm just telling you exactly as it is," Ichigo countered with a scowl.

Grimmjow frowned, thinking of what he could do to alleviate the orangette's discomfort. Suddenly, his face lit up in an evil smirk. "I have an idea…" was Ichigo's only warning before his penis was suddenly engulfed in a wet heat. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo shrieked. Grimmjow had taken him all the way to the base, the bluenette not having a gag reflex before he started steadily bobbing his head coupled with some light suctions. Ichigo thrashed with wild abandon as he moaned loudly at the heady sensations. Grimmjow held down Ichigo's hips with his free hand to prevent the orangette from bucking up and clogging his airway. With Ichigo sufficiently distracted, Grimmjow resumed his work down below and added another finger. He scissored and expanded his fingers, trying to stretch the channel as much as possible. He needed to make sure Ichigo was thoroughly prepared if he didn't want the orangette to get hurt during coitus. Now that Ichigo was less focused on his fingers, he no longer clenched his ass muscles, making it easier to manoeuvre inside. Seeing as his two fingers slid in and out with ease, Grimmjow added a third. Ichigo didn't even flinch at the additional intrusion, too preoccupied with the euphoric feeling of Grimmjow's hot mouth. Loud slurping sounds echoed obscenely throughout the room coupled with mewling whimpers from the orangette. Ichigo had his head on the pillows as he bit down on his hand to stop more embarrassing noises from coming out. Grimmjow frowned and got up to pull away the orangette's. He brought it towards himself as he surveyed the damage. An angry set of teeth marks marred the otherwise unblemished skin with small pinpricks of blood littering the area surrounding the wound.

"What the fuck, Ichi? You mind telling me what you were thinking, trying to bite off a chunk of your arm?" Grimmjow asked irritation.

"It was –" Ichigo paused to lick his lips. "I mean, I was loud and I couldn't stop myself from making weird sounds," he answered abashedly.

"Well cut that out, because I like hearing those weird sounds," Grimmjow admonished before smirking. "I look forward to hear the sounds you make when I start pounding your ass."

Ichigo flushed at the comment as Grimmjow moved down to continue his prepping. Ichigo easily accepted his three fingers now and Grimmjow massaged the walls for a bit before moving deeper, probing for the spot that would definitely loosen up the orangette. Ichigo frowned. The intrusions didn't feel so strange anymore, but this was going nowhere. He understood that the bluenette needed to prepare him, but was it necessary to take this long? He may be the one bottoming, but he was far from breakable. Plus, he was getting restless with all the incessant poking. He was ready dammit!

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked with growing impatience.

"I'm looking for something," was the bluenette's reply.

"Well hurry it up. It's getting cold – Ohh!" A high-pitched scream pierced the silence.

"Heh, found it," Grimmjow said smugly. He continued his relentless assault on the orangette's prostate, despite Ichigo's pleas for mercy. Ichigo moaned lewdly and shrieked into the night, his screams rising a few octaves. The pressure was too intense, reducing the orangette into an incoherent sobbing mess. Finally taking pity on his orange-haired lover, Grimmjow withdrew his fingers and moved up to rest the blunt head of his cock on Ichigo's ring of muscle, which was now a glistening red from the stretching. While Ichigo had been lost in his pleasure-filled haze, Grimmjow had already coated his shaft with lubricant. The orangette's cries of rapture had strongly affected him so Grimmjow resorted to stroking his own dick in order to relieve some of the pressure. It was torturous to just listen without being able to do anything else, but now the waiting was finally over. Grimmjow started to push forward and sighed in relief as the mushroom head breached the ring of muscle. Ichigo winced at the penetration. This was much larger than Grimmjow's fingers. His breathing came out in short gasps as he tried to get used to this larger appendage.

Grimmjow breathed heavily as more of his length disappeared into Ichigo's ass, inch by torturous inch. "Fuck," Grimmjow cursed. The orangette was still tight even after all that preparation. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he continued to shallowly thrust into the hot velvet passage. When he was finally sheathed all the way in, he summoned all his willpower to remain perfectly still to allow Ichigo time to adjust to his girth, even though his body wanted nothing more than to senselessly ram into the orangette beneath him. Ichigo had his eyes closed in a frown and was still breathing rapidly as he focused on relaxing his ass muscles to accommodate the bluenette. They stayed like that for a while, the room silent save for the steady inhales and exhales of the two men.

When Ichigo could finally breathe without the suffocating pain, he opened his eyes and nodded to the bluenette above him. Grimmjow took that as his cue and pulled back until only the head remained inside before pushing into the hilt. Both groaned at the delicious friction. Ichigo's hands flew to grip the bluenette's shoulders while Grimmjow leaned down to capture the orangette's lips as he started a series of shallow thrusts. Ichigo gasped and panted into the bluenette's mouth as their kiss turned into a sloppy mess, too distracted by the rhythmic thrusting to pay attention.

"Hah...faster…," Ichigo managed in between pants. Grimmjow smirked as he happily obliged his lover's request. He increased his pace, eliciting louder cries from the orangette. Ichigo wrapped his legs around the bluenette's waist and moaned as the angle of penetration changed. Grimmjow's dick twitched at the sound causing him to reflexively slam in harder than intended.

"Ahh!" Ichigo shouted, his eyes screwed shut.

Grimmjow immediately stilled, his eyes filled with worry. "Shit, are you alright, Ichi? Did I hurt you?" Grimmjow asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Do – Do that again," Ichigo said in a hoarse whisper.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were in pain," Grimmjow said uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, more than fine actually. You hit a spot in me and I need you to do it again!" Ichigo demanded.

Grimmjow barked in laughter. "Hahaha, looks like I've awakened a sleeping vixen."

"Grimmjow I'm serious," Ichigo huffed.

"Just how desperate are you right now? Let's see you beg for my cock," Grimmjow suggested with a leering grin.

"If you don't start moving right this second, I'll kick you out of bed and leave you to handle your own problem on the couch. Don't think I won't do it, because I will," Ichigo said in blazing anger.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but works for me. You're incredibly irresistible when you get all mad and bossy," Grimmjow said in a sultry voice. Before Ichigo could retort, Grimmjow shoved his dick inside and began a brutal pace of hard thrusts. Ichigo moaned like a wanton whore as his prostate was struck with deadly accuracy. This was in tandem to the wet squelching sounds they made as Grimmjow's cock slid in and out of Ichigo's slick hole. Ichigo held for dear life as he screamed and writhed against a backdrop of skin slapping against skin. Grimmjow reached down to pump Ichigo's cock. Ichigo shrieked even louder and thought he would combust from the overflowing pleasure. He struggled to suck in air from in between frantic shouts and fevered moans. If he ended up dying like this then Ichigo had no qualms as it was the perfect way to go.

"Grimm...I can't…I need..." Ichigo mumbled incoherently.

"That's it Ichi. Just let go." Grimmjow began ramming into the tight heat with fervour while he pumped Ichigo's shaft in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, Ichi," Grimmjow commanded while gazing into amber orbs.

"Unh...Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out the bluenette's name as he shouted his release. His back arching of the bed as bright sparks burst around his vision. Grimmjow grunted at the rhythmic tightening of silk walls around his shaft as Ichigo trembled through his orgasm. Grimmjow planted both hands on the bed as he shoved his entire length deep inside three times before coming with a growl. The bluenette's entire frame shook with the force as he emptied his load into the orangette. A long drawn out moan passed through Grimmjow's lips as his dick throbbed with what felt like molten lava flowing through his veins. He thrust shallowly into convulsing muscles a few more times before pulling out completely and collapsing next to Ichigo. The room fell silent save for heavy breathing as the two males were still reeling from the blissful waves that washed over them.

"T-That was…," Ichigo attempted to speak, but couldn't form the words as his brain was still recovering from the aftershock.

"Amazing, right? I know," Grimmjow said as he flashed a dashing grin to the orangette.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself, you know that?" Ichigo said in mock anger as he slowly regained his senses.

"No, I think your brain has short-circuited, because if your remember, you're the one that's full of me right now or rather full of my fresh, steaming cream, Ichi," Grimmjow flashed sharp canines as he purred the orangette's name.

"You're disgusting," Ichigo said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Ha! But you love me for it," Grimmjow barked with a winsome smile. Ichigo's lips quirked up at the bluenette's infectious smile that was brimming with confidence. Grimmjow turned to lay on his side as with his head propped up on his arm as he absently caressed the orangette's slender waist. "Hey, you alright there, Ichi? Your face is kinda flushed," Grimmjow asked in concern.

"Shut up. You've just thoroughly ravished me so of course it's going to be flushed," Ichigo hissed.

"No, I mean like it's really, really red, like blood ruby kind of red. You feeling alright? Do you have a temperature?" Grimmjow asked as he placed a hand in the orangette's forehead. It didn't feel any warmer than his own, so that ruled out a fever.

"I'm fine. It will go down soon enough. Now quit fussing and cuddle me already. You're ruining my post-coital bliss!" Ichigo snapped irately.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his lover's fiery outburst. While they were bickering, the crimson shade had abated so Grimmjow didn't worry about it. He coiled his arms around the orangette's torso and pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest. Ichigo snuggled up to the brunette, sighing in contentment as he shifted into a comfortable position. "I love you, Ichi," Grimmjow whispered in affection.

Ichigo's eyes widened at that and fumbled for an answer. "I-I um…that is, I..." Ichigo suddenly found it hard to speak as it felt like his heart had leapt into his throat.

"Shh, it's alright Ichi. You don't need to say those words right now. I just felt like telling you, that's all," Grimmjow hushed in a soothing tone. "You can tell me when you're ready. In the meanwhile, just take your time."

"Okay," Ichigo replied softly. With that, the two huddled together as Grimmjow nestled his head on locks of orange while Ichigo nuzzled his lover's neck. Grimmjow pulled the covers over their naked limbs to prevent them from losing more body heat to the chilly night air. Soon after, their breathing evened out as they drifted off into blissful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, azure eyes opened to sunlight streaming in through the windows. He shifted down to nuzzle vermillion locks only to be met with empty air. The bluenette frowned at the absence of his fiery lover.

"Grimmjow, are you up yet!" Ichigo hollered from somewhere in the house. Grimmjow grinned when a head of familiar tangerine locks appearing in the doorway. The bluenette turned to face the already dressed orangette as he propped up his head on an elbow.

"What are you doing up and about so early? Come back to bed, Ichi. It's cold without you," Grimmjow implored with smokey bedroom eyes.

"It's not early, you idiot. It's already late morning. Now get your lazy ass out of bed so that I can gather the sheets," Ichigo demanded.

"But I don't wanna," the bluenette groaned as pulled the covers over his head and childishly burrowed under the pillows.

Ichigo let out an irritated huff as he moved forward to rip the blanket away before swatting the bluenette's thigh with one of the ends. Grimmjow let out an indignant yelp (which he would vehemently deny it was a squeal) as he his body jumped about a foot in the air.

"Kami, what the hell was that for?" The bluenette grumbled as he rubbed his wounded thigh, which was little more than an area of slightly red skin, so it was more of a matter of a bruised ego than an actual injury.

"It's _late_ and you're wasting daylight. I need to wash all the laundry now if I hope to even have them dry before dusk," Ichigo snapped.

"Fuck laundry! I'm not moving from this bed and nothing you say can –" Grimmjow paused mid-rant as an inviting aroma filled his nostrils. "What's that smell? Did you cook?" The bluenette asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, since it's almost noon, I figured you would be hungry so I raided my kitchen and made a bit of everything. There's pasta, pancakes, deli meats, rice, egg rolls, fried eggs, vegetable stir fry, leek and spring onion gratin and an apple crumble," Ichigo said all in one breath. Grimmjow mentally drooled at the extremely long list of dishes while his stomach made itself known with a rumbling growl.

"Holy shit, Ichi! Why didn't you say so? I'm famished," Grimmjow blurted as he hopped out of bed and made for the doorway before a hand shot out to his chest, halting his movement.

"Not so fast. Go wash up first and put these on," Ichigo said as handed the bluenette a long navy blue cloak. Ichigo didn't own anything else that would fit and he would be damned if he allowed the bluenette to saunter around his house butt-naked. Grimmjow didn't take the offered material and strode off to the bathroom. Ichigo sighed as folded the garment and set it down on the bedside table. He then busied himself with stripping the bed and depositing all the dirty linen into a basket.

* * *

Brunch went by uneventful unless you counted a bare-skinned Grimmjow. Throughout the course of the meal, Ichigo released long suffering sighs at the stubborn bluenette. He could only imagine what Grimmjow's mother must have gone through when Grimmjow was actually _five_. Ichigo was lucky that he lived in a forest instead of town where there would be a higher chance of causing a scandal what with the throng of nosy neighbours. Grimmjow paid no attention to his lover's disapproving looks and wolfishly scarfed down the large spread.

When the bluenette was done, Ichigo wrapped up any leftovers while Grimmjow washed the dishes. Ichigo then went to pick up the laundry basket, but it was snatched away just as his fingers brushed the handle. Item in hand, Grimmjow ran past Ichigo and out the front door. Ichigo shouted for the bluenette to slow down, but grinned at his lover's boundless energy. It was nice having someone around the house. Over the years, Ichigo had forgotten what it was like to be in the company of humans, so used was he to the quiet solitude of nature. That was until this loudmouthed bluenette crashed into his life, although Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way. He was already addicted to Grimmjow's lively presence and couldn't imagine a life without him.

"Oi, Ichi! What in the name of Yoruichi is taking you so damn long? I thought you said you were in a hurry. Move it, Ichi! We've got a shitload of stuff to wash!" The bluenette yelled from outside.

Ichigo smiled as their roles were reversed and bluenette was now the one impatiently shouting at him to be quick. He put on his most agitated voice as he shouted back. "I'm coming, you impatient lout! Just wait a damn second while I lock up." Ichigo picked up his keys and walked out, making sure to put on an annoyed scowl. The click of a lock and sounds of bickering in the distance signalled the two humans' departure. Zangetsu whined from beneath 300 pounds of feline prison. He had wanted to follow his master, but was stopped when Pantera pounced on him, not allowing Zangetsu to move even an inch. The canine sighed dejectedly as his master's voice grew fainter.

* * *

When the last of the fabrics had been scrubbed clean, Grimmjow suddenly hugged Ichigo from behind as he casually asked the orangette to lay with him. Ichigo flatly told him no, citing a lack of oils. He should have known that Grimmjow would have an ulterior motive for following him out here. The bluenette's enthusiasm as he practically skipped on the way to the river should have clued him in. When Grimmjow procured a small bottle of olive oil from the basket, Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation. Trust him to be prepared for this sort of thing. Ichigo still denied the bluenette with the excuse that he was still sore from the previous night's activities, which was true, although he may have exaggerated just a tad. Ichigo was determined not to indulge the bluenette this time. After all, he had to set some boundaries so that the bluenette would realise that he couldn't have his way _all_ the time. However, Grimmjow was one persistent bastard who kept nuzzling the orangette as he kissed along his neckline. One thing led to another and before he knew it he had caved to the bluenette's whims. Grimmjow had taken him on the riverbank's edge with the rapidly flowing waters was an added rush to their coupling as Grimmjow pounded into him from behind.

Which was why he was now walking back to the cottage with a noticeable limp. Ichigo cursed himself for having such a weak resolve. He absently rubbed at his neck and hissed when he felt the raised skin there. Grimmjow had been extra frisky this time and in his lust-filled haze the bluenette had bitten into his neck as he came. It felt worse compared the bite on his arm, an injury that he had inflicted himself last night. Ichigo pulled his hand away and was relieved to see that there wasn't any blood anymore. Back when they were at the river, Ichigo had been alarmed to see flecks of crimson staining the grass beneath him. Grimmjow had profusely apologised – he still was – but Ichigo determinedly ignored the blunette as he stalked onwards. If there was one good thing about this situation, it was that at least he didn't have to walk back with sticky fluids running down his thigh. They had cleaned up in the river and redressed. Well, Ichigo had redressed while the blunette paraded around in his sun-kissed skin without a care in the world. Suddenly, a basket was shoved into his hands as the ground disappeared from under his feet before finding himself face-to-face with a grinning blue-haired menace.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant. I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, dammit!" Ichigo lashed out with a scowl as the bluenette started walking.

"I know you can, Ichi, but you've been taking care of me all this while so at least let me return the favour. You're very important to me, Ichi. I want to pamper and spoil you. I'd give you the world. You need only ask. I want to do everything for you, not because I think you're not capable, but because I love you and I want to show you that love by showering you with affection at every second of the day. So let me do at least this much for you, Ichi," Grimmjow caressed the name in a voice that was dripping with affection. Ichigo gulped as he looked up into smouldering azure depths. Kami, his heart skipped a beat upon hearing words of adoration and tenderness pouring out with those husky bedroom eyes. It was moments like these that made him feel more loving towards the bluenette.

"Also, the more you rest, the faster you'll recover for another coupling," Grimmjow grinned lewdly, baring sharp canines. Of course the blunette had to ruin it by saying things like that. Whatever blossoming emotions were completely quashed as Ichigo tightened his hold on the basket in a death grip. He turned his face away from the bluenette and scowled into an endless sea of green.

* * *

When they arrived at the clearing, Ichigo was hissing profanities as he fought to push away Grimmjow's face, as the bluenette had taken to nuzzling the orangette. Grimmjow was having fun provoking a reaction from the orangette who was stubbornly silent during the trek home.

"Stop acting like an overgrown cat for one damn second!" Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow stilled for a moment before renewing his efforts. "Your second's up," the bluenette purred with smug satisfaction.

"You're impossible!" Ichigo shouted in frustration as he tried to block the bluenette's advances with a free hand.

"Oi, you two! Quit necking in the woods and unlock this damn door already!" A voice belonging to a tall ravenette rang out. Ichigo and Grimmjow turned to look at Nnoitra who was lounging on a porch bench.

"Fuck you! I can do whatever I damn well please. It's not like you're staying long anyway. State your business and be off. I have far more pressing matters that need my attention," Grimmjow growled at the lanky man.

"What's the matter? Didn't get any action last night? Ha! You must be losing your touch if you couldn't bed that little twink of yours, especially when you had everything going for you. Unless...there was a malfunction down there," Nnoitra cackled at the bluenette.

"There's nothing wrong with my equipment, slimfreak. For your information, I've already tapped that ass last night. In fact, we're just coming back from another vigorous union down by the riverside, so if you have nothing else better to do, other than making snippy comments about my love life, then get the hell out of here," Grimmjow shouted at the ravenette.

Ichigo threw a well aimed punch at the blunette's shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't go around announcing those things to other people!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow flinched for a micro-second, but covered it up with a grin. "I didn't even feel that one. You're going to have to try a lot harder now that I'm no longer a little doll," Grimmjow said as he swooped down to steal a kiss from a flustered orangette.

"Crap, I think I'm gonna hurl! Your lovey-dovey shit is making me sick. I know you two are a couple now and all, but can we keep the public displays of affections to a minimum?" Nnoitra pleaded as his face visibly paled a few shades.

"So what? No one's stopping you from leaving," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Grimmjow, don't be rude. He's your friend who also helped you get back your human form. Plus, he wouldn't come all the way out here if there wasn't something important. Now put me down. This is beyond humiliating as it is!" Ichigo hissed in agitation.

"Ugh, fine," Grimmjow relented as he reluctantly set Ichigo on his feet. While holding the basket under one arm, Ichigo made a show of straightening his clothes and stalked over to the door. To Nnoitra, Grimmjow growled, "Let's get this over with so you can be on your way."

"Tch, this is the thanks I get for helping you out? I should have known, you ungrateful ass," Nnoitra grumbled out.

"That's because you're the reason I can't get any ass at the moment and won't be getting anytime soon until you _leave_. So forgive me if I'm a little pissed off right now. Hmph, you'll understand when you get yourself a lover. Then we'll see how grateful you are when I barge in on you unannounced," Grimmjow huffed, glaring daggers at the tall ravenette. As Ichigo unlocked the door, Grimmjow called out, "Hey, Ichi! You better drink some water. Your face is all red again!"

"Fuck you," Ichigo snapped as he turned on his heel and went inside the lodge. Grimmjow smirked at the response while Nnoitra shook his head at the couple's argumentative banter. Grimmjow had found himself a perfect match and in a forest of all places. At least he didn't have to worry about the orange one being pushed around by his brash, pig-headed friend. From the looks of it, that little guy could dish out as much as he got.

"Here, put these on. I only have one good eye and I'd rather not have it go blind from looking at your ugly bum," Nnoitra said as he held out a bundle of clothes to the bluenette who had reached the porch.

Grimmjow snatched the clothes and grudgingly shuffled into them. When he was done the two of them stepped in through the entranceway.

* * *

Pantera came forward and butted her head against the bluenette's thigh before moving off to lounge in a patch of sunlight under a window. Before Nnoitra could make his way to the kitchen, Grimmjow pulled him aside to the living space.

"Nnoitra, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Ichigo," Grimmjow said in hushed tones.

"Hey, man. If it's about your sexcapades with the Berry, then forget about it. I don't want any details now or ever!" Nnoitra hissed back.

"Keep your voice down! And it's not about that, so you can relax. I think there's something up with him. There's nothing wrong per se, but...it's hard to explain. Just take a look at him for me. I need a second opinion," Grimmjow whispered with an edge of worry to his voice.

"Why? What happened? Is he sick? What do you think's wrong with him?" Nnoitra whispered back slightly nervous from the bluenette's behaviour.

"I'm not sure yet, that's why I'm asking you to take a look...I think Ichi may be an Espada," Grimmjow confessed.

"AN ESPADA – Oomph!...An Espada?" Nnoitra asked as he rubbed his sore stomach where Grimmjow had punched.

"Keep it down! I told you, I haven't confirmed it yet and I don't want to scare him if it turns out he's not. So when you enter the kitchen I want you to check him out...Subtly, of course," Grimmjow added.

"In any other situation, that would have sounded really weird. Actually, it does sound weird," Nnoitra commented as he scratched his chin. "I'll do my best, but I hope for your sake that he's not what you think he is." As their conversation ended, Nnoitra proceeded to the kitchen, followed closely by a frowning bluenette.

* * *

Grimmjow leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms folded while Nnoitra slid into a seat at the dining table before casually popping a question to the orangette. "Hey, kid. You got any booze? I'm dying for a drink."

"This isn't a bar. You can visit the local tavern for an alcohol fix," Ichigo said with his back turned to the ravenette as he was fixing some deli sandwiches. Zangetsu looked up from beside the orangette, throwing on his best sad puppy look with his tail swishing madly as he begged for some scraps. Ichigo sighed with exasperation, but tossed a piece of ham to the canine. He had a huge weakness for cute furry things pestering him.

Failing to get the orangette to look his way, Nnoitra tried another approach. "So...you live here all by yourself. That's kind of cool you know, roughing it out in nature with no one to answer to. I'd last about two or three days before crawling back to the castle. Things are just more convenient and comfortable there. Say, do you have any siblings or relatives? Where are your folks?" Nnoitra asked in an attempt at small talk.

Grimmjow was frantically signalling to the ravenette to stop that line of questioning, but it was too late. There was a slight pause in the sound of chopping before Ichigo resumed cutting vegetables.

"I have two younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. They're living with my Dad in Seireitei. They moved there after Mom died during a riot – no – after she was murdered," Ichigo stabbed the knife in the chopping board and turned around with eyes blazing. "By an Espada!" Ichigo spat the words.

"Hey, don't get mad at me – Whoa, is that…?" Nnoitra trailed off as he got up and moved around the table to get a closer look at the orangette's face.

"What in the world are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Ichigo huffed while backed against the counter.

"Stop talking. There's something on your face. Lift up your head so I can see what it is," Nnoitra requested.

"I swear if this one of those lame jokes –" Ichigo was abruptly cut off.

"Trust me, this isn't a joke. Excuse me, but I'm gonna have to make a closer inspection," Nnoitra said as he grabbed the orangette's chin.

"Hey!" Ichigo blurted as his face was turned this way and that.

"It's alright, Ichi. He's checking for something. It might not be anything, but we want to be sure just in case," Grimmjow assured Ichigo. He then whacked Nnoitra upside his head. "This is not what I call subtle, you moron!" Grimmjow growled.

"Ouch! That hurts, dammit!" Nnoitra cursed while still holding on to Ichigo's jaw. "It's not my fault! If your boyfriend here didn't blush so easily, I could have spotted the markings from a mile away!" The ravenette shouted angrily.

"Those really are markings?" Grimmjow asked Nnoitra with a mixture of shock, awe and uncertainty.

"Look. See these right here? There are two pale rose diagonal lines running along his cheek, and they join together right below his left eye. These are markings alright. There's no doubt about it," Nnoitra confirmed as he pointed to the area he was mentioning.

"What markings? What's he talking about, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he looked back and forth between the two men. Nnoitra let go and stepped back to let Grimmjow break the news to the orangette. Grimmjow manoeuvred Ichigo to sit down on a chair.

"Ichi, there's something you should know. You're not what you think you are...not completely anyway. Don't be alarmed...those markings you have are those of an Espada...You're an Espada, Ichi," Grimmjow finally admitted.

"What?! That's impossible!" Ichigo yelled as he shot out from his chair and bolted towards the fireplace. On the mantelpiece, he picked up a small stand mirror and checked under his left eye. Sure enough, his reflection sported two lines starting from the side of his head before joining near his nose. Their colour was little more than a faded blush. No wonder Nnoitra had come up so close to his face. But what did this all mean? Ichigo set down the mirror on the mantelpiece with shaking hands as he ran a hand over his face.

Grimmjow came up beside Ichigo and embraced the orangette. "Talk to me, Ichi. What's on your mind? Tell me what I can do to make this better?" Grimmjow asked in hushed tones as he rubbed slow circles across Ichigo's back.

"I don't – It doesn't make any sense. Why now? I thought...Espadas were born with their markings and I don't remember having any when I was small," Ichigo blurted in a rush, his thoughts in a roiling turmoil.

"The only explanation I can think of is that your powers were sealed at a very young age. Somehow, this seal has been weakened, thus revealing your true heritage. The seal has not completely lifted yet, which is causing your markings to fade in and out at intervals. That's why I wasn't sure at first, but now...well...How do you feel about it, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he looked down at vibrant tufts of sunset.

Ichigo took a long drag of air before he replied. "I'm not sure. I guess it doesn't really make a difference. I mean, I'm still the same person I was before. It's just that now I look kinda like you…" Ichigo trailed off as he looked up into swirling oceanic depths.

"Damn right you are. Of course you're still you. After all, the only real difference between a human and an Espada is the ability to wield magic. You're still the same Ichi I fell in love it. Plus, now I can teach you all the magic I know. It'll be fun, I swear. I'll help you with every step of the way," Grimmjow promised with a small smile.

"I think I'd like that…" Ichigo whispered as they inched closer together. Their lips only a hair's breadth away. Before they could come together in a kiss, they were interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat.

"Ugh, trust you to turn an impending meltdown into a sappy romance novel. I told you guys to keep that mushy stuff to yourselves. Honestly, I leave for five seconds and you two are beaming hearts at each other. It's disgusting," Nnoitra grumbled as he stuck out a tongue, emphasizing his point.

"And I told you to leave if you don't want to see any of this. Seriously, nothing's holding you back, so you can see yourself out. You know where the door is," Grimmjow barked at the ravenette.

"I can't leave now that this has happened. This is bad," Nnoitra rubbed his temples before looking at the couple with a serious expression. "Look, I came here to warn you about something. The King has ordered a manhunt to locate and bring in anyone who shows magical abilities or Espada markings. We don't know what this is about, but Ulquiorra is looking into it as we speak. I was going to tell you to lie low and let Ichigo handle all the talking when the soldiers come around, but that's not gonna work now that he's also an Espada," Nnoitra said in an even tone. "Arrgh! If only there was some way to undo his markings!" Nnoitra groused as he raked a hand through his hair and shook it in agitation.

"That's it! Nnoitra, you're a genius!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"I am?"

"What's it?"

Nnoitra and Ichigo looked at a crazed blunette who wore a Cheshire grin.

"We just need to reseal Ichigo's powers and the markings will naturally disappear. Nnoitra, I need you to head to the castle and bring me Ulquiorra. I haven't had the chance to study seals, but I'm sure Ulquiorra has. After all, he wouldn't be an expert at hex spells without knowing the counterspells," Grimmjow barked.

"Right, I'm on it. I'll go get him now," Nnoitra said as he pushed off the wall.

" _That won't be necessary_." A melodious voice filtered through the air. It had Nnoitra immediately taking a defensive stance as he backed away to where Grimmjow and Ichigo were standing. Grimmjow moved forward to stand protectively in front of Ichigo before snarling in uncontrolled bloodlust.

The front entrance was blast wide open with a force sending the door flying through the house. A blur of white robes followed as a band of Espadas filed in, effectively blocking the only exit. Slow, measured footsteps could be heard as a pink-haired man strolled in before coming to a stop at the fore. Pantera and Zangetsu were already standing between the new threat and their masters while fully baring their fangs and snarling viciously at the intruders.

"It's good to see you again Grimmjow. Although I must say this comes as a surprise. You're a lot tougher than I gave you credit for," the leader of the group said as golden eyes locked onto cerulean.

"Szayel!" Grimmjow spat the name with a rumbling growl.

"What the –? How the fuck did you find this place? I never told you anything and nobody's ever come looking for me before when I deserted my post. Plus, I took many side streets and detours just in case," Nnoitra asked in disbelief.

Szayel turned to look at the ravenette with a patronising gaze. "Hmph. First, you made frequent trips outside the castle. Then, you're suddenly the best of pals with Cuatro whom you've never talked to and decide to bring him along on one of your outings. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were up to. I know the abilities of every Espada and Ulquiorra is one who specialises in hexes. And there is only one person to have been recently cursed," Szayel said as he spared a glance towards the bluenette.

"As for your location, you were never one to take care of details. Every night you would return with loose thistles and leaves in your clothing. That and the dirt-stained boots told me everything I needed to know about your whereabouts. I only needed to lie in wait at the forest's entrance and you would lead the rest of the way. Too caught up were you in leaving a false trail in town that you didn't consider the possibility of anyone following you in the woods," Szayel said with eyes smiling with a look that said he knew everything.

"Shit!" Nnoitra cursed as he mentally kicked himself for his carelessness.

"That is a long ass speech if I ever heard one. Cut to the chase and tell us what you want. I know you're not here to kill us, otherwise it wouldn't have been just the door to get obliterated," Grimmjow growled as he sized up his opponents. Aaroniero, Yammy and Luppi flanked Szayel's right while Barragan, Harribel, Zommari and Starrk were on his left. Grimmjow didn't see Ulquiorra amongst them, but he could hazard a guess as to what happened to the green-eyed Espada. Even with Nnoitra on their side, that still left a total of eight Espadas and all of them were ranked. The odds were against them.

"Perceptive. It would appear that your cognitive skills are still intact," Szayel said in mock praise. "We are here on behalf of the King to negotiate the terms surrender. The King has so graciously extended an offer for you to serve in His Majesty's Espada forces. Our orders are to bring you in alive...by any means necessary. After all, we have the best talent in the land with healing arts so you only need to be just barely living. So what will it be? Will you come quietly or must there be unnecessary violence?"

"That's a fucking one-sided deal. You call this a negotiation? What am I supposed to gain from all of this?" Grimmjow growled his question.

"Well the privilege to serve under such a visionary and powerful ruler would be reward enough for most people," Szayel said with a sigh. "What are your demands? Let's hear them and if it is reasonable and within my authority to do so, I will grant them."

"Leave Nnoitra and the civilian out of this. In return, I will follow you to the castle without a fuss," Grimmjow barked his terms.

"What kind of crazy talk is that you blue freak! There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun, so you can forget about getting rid of me!" Nnoitra snapped in a pissed off mood.

"You're an idiot if you even think I'll let you trade your life for mine. We're in this together no matter what, even if it means following you to the pits of hell," Ichigo hissed in a voice that only the bluenette could hear.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Grimmjow exclaimed loudly. In a softer voice, he whispered to the orangette. "Ichi, this is no time to be stubborn. There's no way we can win this fight and I'm not letting you get caught up in the crossfire!"

Szayel shook his head in the negative. "Nnoitra cannot be allowed to go free. We are under orders to arrest him on sight. He will be detained for further questioning just like Cuatro. As for the civilian, I'm afraid we cannot let him leave either. Our Majesty has ordered for there to be no witnesses, so he will have to be erased," Szayel said in an unaffected tone.

"Tell your 'King' that he can stick his offer up his pathetic ass, because I'll never join that pretentious bastard!" Grimmjow snarled with a vengeance.

"I suppose there's no talking sense to animals. And here I was hoping that we could reach an amicable agreement." Szayel nodded to two Espadas on his side. "Barragan. Aaroniero. Subdue Jaegerjaques and Jiruga without fatally injuring them. The civilian...I leave it up to you to decide." Szayel's instructions were met with affirmatives from both men as they slowly moved in on their prey.

"Ichi, I want you to jump out that window and run as fast as you can. Keep moving forward and don't look back. They'll be too preoccupied with Nnoitra and I so they won't give chase to you. I'll try to catch up if I can." Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Grimmjow. "This is not up for discussion. Please listen to me just this once!" Grimmjow begged the orangette.

"Alright, but you'll come after me right?" Ichigo asked with eyes fraught with fear and trepidation.

"As soon as I can, I promise," Grimmjow vowed before quickly turning around to face his opponents.

"Enough of this shit! Don't worry your little Strawberry head. I'll wipe the floor with them and bring back your blue kitten," Nnoitra said before bursting into a mad cackle.

"Go now, Ichi," Grimmjow whispered hurriedly.

With one last look at fierce blue eyes, Ichigo turned and crashed through the window, rolling forwards into a kneeling position, before taking off in a dead sprint. All the while his thoughts anxiously went back to his blue-haired lover he was leaving behind.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Aaroniero and Barragan had made contact with their targets. Grimmjow dove in and out, throwing quick jabs at the heavier man, while Nnoitra grappled with Aaroniero. Neither side unleashing their powers or weapons due to the confined space, lest they bring down the building upon themselves. Zangetsu and Pantera stalked on the sidelines and lunged in at the attackers when there was an opening. Meanwhile, Szayel swept an analytical gaze over the scene.

"The civilian is getting away! Give me the order so I can hunt down and destroy him," Luppi cried frantically.

"No," Szayel said flatly.

"What? But our orders –" Luppi started but was cut off by the pink-haired Espada.

"I know our orders, but things have changed. I need the civilian brought back alive and unharmed. Harribel, retrieve him if you will," Szayel issued the command. The blond-haired woman with a dark complexion nodded and took off in the direction of the orangette.

"What are you doing? You would dare defy His Majesty's wish? You're just Octava. This is treason! The King specifically said not to leave witnesses!" Luppi shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Szayel swiftly turned and in a heartbeat had Luppi lifted off the ground in a stranglehold. Topaz eyes glinted dangerously as he increased the pressure on the smaller male's windpipe. "Watch what you say, boy or next time I will retire you from His Majesty's services...permanently. I may be eighth in rank, but I was appointed leader of the elite ten and granted full authority of the King...meaning that my words are His words. You had best not forget that, _Sexta_ ," Szayel voiced menacingly.

"Sza...yel…" Luppi croaked as he struggled for breath while clawing at the hand around his neck. Szayel held on for a while longer before releasing the smaller man to the floor. Luppi was crouched in a crumpled heap as he choked in lungfuls of air. Szayel turned his attention back to the fight just as the sound of shattering glass pierced the air. Grimmjow had grabbed and flung Barragan in Aaroniero's direction, who happened to be standing in front of the only other unopened window, sending both men hurtling out of the cabin. Zangetsu and Pantera swiftly leapt after the downed attackers with Grimmjow and Nnoitra right behind the animals. Szayel sighed and strode outside with the rest of the Espadas trudging silently.

Barragan was struggling with his hands to keep the feline's jaws from his neck while Aaroniero screamed in agony as he was currently being mauled by the Alaskan malamute.

Szayel rubbed his temples before tsking at the sight. "Can't the two of you handle a couple of housepets?" he asked with disdain. "Starrk, take them out." Starrk nodded and aimed a glowing red hand at Zangetsu. Szayel chose him for the task, because the Primera Espada could release condensed ceros which he used pretty much like a sharpshooter. Which meant that he could take out a threat even if it was a hairsbreadth away from an ally, just like now.

"No!" Grimmjow bellowed. "Zangetsu! Pantera! Get out of here!" Grimmjow shouted as he rushed in front of the canine. Starrk deactivated his cero and lowered his hands before shrugging at Szayel. During the interruption, Grimmjow and Nnoitra tried to get the animals to leave, but they would only go as far as the treeline. They paced up and down, looking back with watchful eyes.

"There's still time for you reconsider. Why don't you give up now and save us all the trouble. The outcome will remain the same and you will only end up wearing yourself out," Szayel stated to the bluenette. Barragan had slowly staggered to his feet, but Aaroniero was down for the count.

"Ha! You're the one that needs to reconsider! Fall back now. Otherwise I'll paint this forest with the blood of you men," Grimmjow barked, baring his sharp canines.

"That is a lot of bravado for someone who was nearly sent to the other side not long ago. There was no way you could have reached our level in that short amount of time. You're obviously bluffing," Szayel rationalised. "Yammy. Zommari. Go help your comrades."

Yammy lunged straight for Grimmjow while Zommari cautiously approached the ravenette. Grimmjow sidestepped at the last minute and since Yammy couldn't stop his momentum, he went crashing into a wall. Barragan had an arm outstretched as he hurled a string of black smoke at the bluenette. Grimmjow dodged the smoke in time. The ground which it hit melted away with a sizzling hiss. It appeared to be some kind of acidic substance and Grimmjow made a mental note to avoid getting hit by that stuff. Nnoitra was facing major difficulties with his opponent who seemed to have snatched control his limbs. Zommari had shot a few spells and some had landed on parts of his body. Nnoitra was now unable to move both legs as he wrestled with his right arm to keep it from strangling him. Nnoitra cursed under his breath.

Grimmjow briefly looked over to the ravenette with a frown. He needed to end this quickly. He leapt into the air as blue flames erupted all around his arms. His nails lengthened into sharp black claws which Grimmjow raked down in an arc. Long cerulean blades of light extended from the tips of each claw, curving upwards to the heavens. "You lot may have learned some new tricks, but those are meaningless in the face of my panther claws. You will realise as it rains down upon you, just why I am King...Desgarron!" Grimmjow roared as he swung the claws at his enemies.

Every enemy Espada drew their swords to block the azure claws, but it was in vain. They could only look on hopelessly as the cyan beams shattered their weapons and tore through their bodies. When the dust settled, the ground was covered in crimson with all enemies lying on the forest floor. With Zommari down, Nnoitra was released from his spell and could now move freely. Grimmjow dispelled the three unused blades as blue flames retreated and onyx claws reverted back to pink nails. The bluenette gracefully floated down before making his way to the pink-haired Espada.

Szayel glanced up to see the Grimmjow smirking down at him. "I gave you chance to leave, but you didn't take it. You have only yourself to blame," Grimmjow threw the words at the downed man.

Nnoitra came up behind the bluenette and started ranting. "Why the fuck didn't you do that from the beginning?! Plus, I didn't even know you could do that! When were you going to tell me? I thought we were friends dammit!" Nnoitra groused heatedly.

"Pipe down! You know now, don't you? I learned it during my travels. It's my final attack. I never stopped training as some people would like to think," Grimmjow sneered as he glanced at Szayel before staring at Nnoitra irritatedly. "Also, when could I possibly tell you about it with all the shit going on in the past few minutes? Plus, were you even paying attention? There was no way I could have unleashed Desgarron while inside the building. That's why I threw Barragan, which conveniently took out your opponent, so that we could get outside. That's twice I've helped you and I don't even hear so much as a thank you, you ungrateful Stick!" Grimmjow barked at the ravenette.

Tinkling laughter brought their attention back to the pinked haired Espada who had pulled himself up into a kneeling position. "As entertaining as this social visit has been, I'm afraid we will have to draw it to a close," Szayel chortled with a smile.

"What are you –?" Grimmjow started, but was alerted to the sounds of growling and snarling. He turned to the treeline and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Harribel held Ichigo with a blade to his neck. Amber eyes were filled with sorrow as Ichigo tried to convey to the bluenette how sorry he was for getting caught. Grimmjow opened his mouth, but couldn't form any words.

"It would appear that I have the upper hand. You could have easily killed us after dealing such a devastating blow, but you squandered your chance to engage in meaningless bickering. I guess I can't blame you as intellect was never your strong suit. Technically, you could still get rid of us now, but I doubt you'll do it. I didn't miss the look in your eyes as you sent that civilian away. Although, I would hazard a guess that he's more than a civilian to you, isn't he?" Szayel said as he slowly struggled to his feet. He stood with his back hunched over as his regenerative ability was still busy mending damaged organs and broken bones. The rest of the enemy Espadas were in pretty much the same state.

"Shit, what do we do now, Grimmjow?" Nnoitra whispered with a frown. He knew this put his friend in a tough position. The blunette definitely wouldn't try anything, not at the risk of harming Ichigo. So really, their only option was to surrender. Nnoitra cursed their luck. They had been so close.

Grimmjow heaved a sigh before replying to the ravenette. "This is the end of the line, Nnoitra. I'm sorry for wasting your efforts and also for dragging you into this mess. If it weren't for me, you'd still be serving as an Espada elite instead of serving time in prison," Grimmjow apologised to his lanky friend.

"Hey, don't go taking all the credit. Besides, I wouldn't stay in the Elite Forces even if you gave me a mountain of gold. There's no way I'd serve under that scum, knowing that he's not really you. As far as I'm concerned you are the only one I will ever recognise as King and there's nothing anyone can do or say to change that," Nnoitra said with a wide grin.

Grimmjow looked at his friend in a new light. He knew the ravenette was reliable, but this unwavering loyalty shook him to the core. "Thanks...Nnoitra," Grimmjow said to the ravenette with a newfound respect.

At that moment, Szayel called out to the blond-haired woman. "Harribel, bring the youth over here if you please," Szayel requested.

Harribel stepped forwards, pushing Ichigo along with the blade held firmly in her grasp. Suddenly, out of nowhere, sharp jaws appeared and clamped down on the arm holding the dagger. Harribel immediately dropped the weapon and was struggling to free her wrist from the canine's massive jaws. Ichigo took the opportunity to put some distance between himself and the blond Espada. He ran over to Pantera, but other than that he wasn't sure what to do, so he looked to the bluenette for directions.

"Stay right there, Ichi! This will be over soon!" Grimmjow shouted to the orangette. Grimmjow grinned with a manic gleam in his eyes. It would appear that luck was on their side. Grimmjow moved forwards, already envisioning how he would tear apart each and every one of these pathetic traitors. However, before he could take ten paces, a loud shriek interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Luppi staggering on his feet with an unhinged expression.

"This will be over, alright. I intend correct Octava's mistake and do what he should have done from the very beginning!" Luppi shouted as a white glow tinted with blue formed around his outstretched hands. "Take no prisoners," Luppi uttered as he unleashed his Gran Rey Cero. The beam burst forth with two shockwaves at the base and from its current trajectory...it was headed straight for Ichigo. Time seemed to slow down as Grimmjow watched in horror as his lover was standing in its direct path. He quickly shook himself out of his daze and made a mad dash for the orangette.

Ichigo stood rooted to the spot. The wide range of the Gran Rey made it impossible to escape in time and he could only stare in hopelessness as death approached him. Ichigo looked to his right when he heard a pained whimper and saw that Harribel had stabbed Zangetsu on its shoulder before flinging him to the side. Ichigo's heart fell at the sight and prayed that the weapon didn't hit anything major. He looked down when he felt something nuzzling his legs. A tear escaped as he realised that Pantera was still with him. Grimmjow would be saddened to lose his feline companion.

"Ichi!" A shout startled Ichigo from his musings and his eyes widened with surprise and dread as he looked at the bluenette a few paces in front of him. Grimmjow collided into him and covered his form as much as possible in his embrace, just as the beam impacted. Searing pain erupted on the areas that Grimmjow couldn't cover. His head was throbbing like it was about to explode while his vision started to dim. His last thoughts were of the bluenette as he closed his eyes to the endless sea of white.

* * *

 **AN:** Aaand cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I've always envisioned this chapter ending here, which is why this chapter is three times the normal length. There was a lot to fill in to get from point A to point B. Lots of revelations and plot mechanisms. I think you can roughly figure out where is going.

Hopefully nothing happens, but I'll have this posted on AO3 just in case. I don't know when Chapter 10 will be up, but I can say that it will be a long while as I have another fic that is _waaay_ overdue. Also, I'm working on Google Docs and backing up my fics every day so there shouldn't be any problems in future.

Thanks for all your comments and encouragement! They really motivated me to rewrite and finish this chapter. Otherwise, I would have started another GrimmIchi fic and this would have been put on hold...Luckily, that didn't happen. Thanks once again to all who reviewed and provided much needed moral support!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, I just found out that ffnet is blocked in my area. The good news is that I can still update via the app, but it's more troublesome. There's no option to insert line breaks. What will I do without line breaks? Ugh...

* * *

Footsteps echoed across stone passageways as a lone figure descended to the bowels of the castle. The sound amplified tenfold in the deafening silence of the castle dungeons. It was a place that never saw the light of day, creating a dank and depressing atmosphere. At the bottom of the winding stairwell was a tall wrought iron gate. The man took out a key and easily let himself through. Passed the gate, at the end of the hall were two occupied cells. Its occupants chained to the far end of the wall. Both individuals looked up as their visitor came into view.

"Hello, Nnoitra. I trust you've been well? I know it may not seem like the case, but you're certainly much better off than Grimmjow and his pet from when I last saw them," Szayel addressed the man behind bars.

"Don't you dare speak his name so easily! You have no right!" The ravenette cried in outrage. "What have you done with them?"

"I believe you should be worrying about your own situation. Word of advice from an old friend." Szayel said coolly, not appearing the least affected by Nnoitra's outburst.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're no friend. I didn't believe it at first, but you really have crossed over. I should have beaten the crap out of you when I had the chance," Nnoitra sneered at his once brother-in-arms.

"Opportunity is a fickle thing. If you do not seize the right moment, it can easily slip through your fingers," The pink-haired Espada commented.

"Hmph, if you unlock these chains I'll give you a good pummelling. Hopefully knock some sense into your skull. You won't be able to keep up your cool act then," Nnoitra demanded while tugging at his bonds.

"Always resorting to physical violence. As if you could even get close enough for that. What's your skill level in magic again? I'm sure even a toddler could overcome you. I am so much more advanced in spells that I can subdue you without having to lift a finger," Szayel remarked off-handedly, as if Nnoitra's claim was inconsequential.

"Why you! Let me out and we'll see who beats whom!" Nnoitra yelled, rattling the chains in his agitation.

"What is your purpose for seeking us out? Surely you didn't come all the way here for idle chatter," Ulquiorra finally spoke up from his silent observation.

"Ah, always to the point aren't you, Ulquiorra? Very well, since I myself abhor wasting time. I have a proposition for the both of you." In an instant, Szayel's demeanour changed to one of seriousness. "As you may have already heard from Nnoitra, Luppi is no longer with us. I know one less Espada is not a significant loss, but this is a crucial moment. Time is of the essence and I require every available support. In short, I want you to join me in forging a path for our King."

"Like Hel we'll help you!" Nnoitra shouted.

"And how exactly are we supposed to help when you've most likely reported our deception to the King?" Ulquiorra questioned sceptically.

"He only knows what I've told him. Currently, he is under the impression that the two of you played a significant role in the search for and subsequent recapture of the young prince."

"I see...What exactly does your proposition entail?" Ulquiorra asked with an unwavering gaze.

"You're not seriously thinking about this, are you?" Nnoitra said in disbelief.

"It is as I've said. I want to destroy all those who would oppose our King," Szayel elaborated.

"Seeing as there isn't a better alternative, I shall accept your proposal...for now," Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly.

"You crazy bat! You can't join him. Right now, he's our sworn enemy!" Nnoitra reminded him.

"That is irrelevant. Considering our predicament at present, an alliance with him is the logical step. It's certainly better than wasting away down here," The smaller man answered.

"He put us in here in the first place!" Nnoitra pointed out.

"And I can get you out. So what will it be Nnoitra? Are you with us?" Szayel looked to the undecided ravenette as he inquired.

Nnoitra let slip a curse at Ulquiorra's abrupt and bizarre decision. Torn between loyalty to his long-time friend and his own self-preservation, the choice was a trying one. Filled with confusion, a deep frown set on his temple as he glanced alternately between the two.


End file.
